The Jelly Tales
by jelly4ever
Summary: These are a few short stories about the beautiful couple we fondly call...Jelly Hollyoaks may have forgotten them but i definalty havent! Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**HI JELLY FANS ..**

**WELCOME BACK TO MY PAGE ;0)..**

**OK…SO WHILE WRITING "THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS AND THE CLIMB" **

**I HAD SO MAYBE DIFFERENT IDEAS AND PATHS FOR THE COUPLE TO GO DOWN BUT FELT LIKE THEY WOULDN'T HAVE GONE INTO MY STORY…**

**SO…I'VE DECIDED TO UPLOAD SOME SHORT STORIES OF ALL THE IDEAS I HAD ALONG THE WAY…**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY….AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MEMORY STICK...**

Tilly ran to open the door. Greeting the parcel man with a smile….

Delivery for Mrs Evans? He smiled..

Yep..that's me…. thanks…Tilly informed him…

The parcel man was delivering Tilly some boxes that her Parents had sent ..They were moving into a smaller house. Now that Tilly was away at Uni and had her own life in London they decided their house was to big..

As Tilly thanks the man…she heads inside…sitting on her bedroom floor she begins to riffle through the things…Oh god….She laughs pulling out a picture of herself from Juniors school…..As she sits smiling reliving her memories her eyes filled with water …..Mads? She whispered….Looking at a snow globe with a picture of herself and Maddie in it….Then she giggles as she shakes it…she remembered making them at an after school club…

The more stuff she pulls out the happier she becomes….Then she frowns as she pulls out a memory stick…Looking at it wondering what the hell was on it….Plugging it into her laptop waiting for it to load…

A few moments later the document flashed up on the screen…Tilly felt a knot in her stomach .And her heart began to race…..the memory stick contained memories Tilly would rather have not remembered…

It held the secrets of her and Jens forbidden relationship….Emails ,text messages, photos…

Tilly remembered she hid them all on the stick so no one would find them. She never wanted to delete anything Jen sent her….

Even after …After everything that happened between them she still couldn't bring herself to erase anything….

As Tilly looked deeper into the file she came across some of her old diary notes…Taking a deep breath she begins to read…

August 6th…

Jen kissed me again today…I cant describe how it made me feel…A thousand emotions running through my body…All good might I add…

Her lips feel so soft against mine…Her breath as sweet as her strawberry lip gloss…when I felt her hands slide across my back it sent shivers down my spine….she feels amazing to touch….I love the fact she glides her hand up my neck…When she looks into my eyes I feel my legs weaken. Her eyes are so big and beautifully brown I could get lost in them…..Im so glad she isn't teaching at Collage anymore….

Tilly remembered that particular day ….it was just before Diane had caught them at the folly….She laughs a little to herself as the look on Diane's face flashed through her mind…..

As she reads on she shakes her head… She forgot just how much she use to write down about the day to day motions of her life….She carried her diary everywhere but never wrote about Jen in it. .of fear someone might stumble across it….Her computer was her safe place where she could really open up to what was happening to her…

Tilly knew reading all of her old thoughts probably wasn't a good idea…As she was about to pull the memory stick out she stopped….her eyes flicker over the word….ABERSOCH ;0)

Tilly knew this diary entry wasn't going to contain tales of her time away with her friends…debating for a few seconds whether or not to open it…she shrugs….She had already experienced everything she was reading and knew what the words would say anyways so she clicked to open it…

ABERSOCH….Was great and its always cool to get away from the parents to chill with the gang….But this year Abersoch was different…

I cant believe Jen showed up….She actually drove all that way to see me…(I cant believe it)..

She felt bad about taking me away from the gang but I didn't care…I see them all the time…Having the freedom to be in Jens company …In public wasn't something I had the pleasure of like ever…so there was no way I was going to let her head back to Hollyoaks….

I was so shocked and impressed when Jen stripped off and ran into the sea naked.. I hadn't seen such a daring side to her before…I have to admit I was shitting my pants when she waved me in….Jen and I had only kissed before and now I was about to get naked in front of her….

Jen was so good about it she didn't bring attention to the fact we had no clothes on…..And weirdly as soon as I was in the water I wasn't embarrassed….I think I knew then that I was ready for more then some heavy kissing…..Jen had an amazing body. Why she chose to hide it underneath those floaty skirts I'll never know…

I loved how the water clung on to her skin…Omg..listen to yourself Tills….You sound like a right weirdo..LOL….

I had sex I had sex…Omg I had sex….And what makes it more amazing is I had SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX with Jen….My god it was amazing…The best thing ever in my life….She is amazing. Beautiful ,sexy,loving,passionate…Did I mention sexy…

Jen knew it was my first time. I love the fact that she was just as scared as I was…She wasn't sure if we should take it to the next level….Bless her she was worried what with me being a vir….Anyways…

As soon as I felt Jens hands on me I thought I was about to explode….

Tilly slammed the laptop closed…She couldn't read anymore….She knew what happened that day…She didn't need to replay it….

Most of Tillys day was spent trying to forget what she had read…The only problem is that the harder she tried the worse it got…Jens name was permantly inked into her brain…

Why did I have to find that stupid stick for.? .She muttered to herself….

Tilly was 20 now…she had been living in London and Studying at Uni for 2 years. She had a close nit group of friends …a nice little job in a bar to help pay her rent…Even managed to buy herself a car..

Things were good for Tilly…

Over the next few days Tilly tried her hardest to push the thought of Jen out of her mind….Every now and again she would catch herself staring at the memory stick they lay on her bedside….

As Tilly sat staring at it she wondered if maybe she should throw it….But would that work? Or would she constantly be rummaging through her bin…..

Tilly grabbed the stick..pluggin it back into her laptop..pulling up some emails…

Hello gorgeous girlie

Im missing you…

Are you free later? Xx J

Tilly shook the words from her mind and skimmed the email for the email address…She knew it had been 2 and a half years since these emails were exchanged but wondered if Jen still used the same email address…Worth a go….Tilly thought…


	3. Chapter 3

Jen had made it home from work…She was happy it was Friday…She had been looking forward to having a few days off work…She was manager of an arts and crafts shop…

Her phone had been non stop from friends trying to get her to join them in some messy Friday night drinking binge…She however decided she wanted nothing more then a glass of wine and a hot bath…

As she curled up on the sofa flicking through the TV channels. She was disappointed there was nothing worth watching…Shoulda gone out….She moaned to herself…

Switching on her laptop ..she heads into the kitchen for some wine….All of a sudden her heart sank….

Bleeeep …You have mail….Was the sound from her laptop…

Jen swallowed hard. Her heart beating fast…That was the alarm she had set on her email address that let her know when Tilly had messaged her…It had been a long time since she had used the email address ..but she would log on now again to keep up with all the new Art Galleries opening

Jen stood in the kitchen door way just staring at her laptop…Was she hearing things? Had Tilly really messaged her? Why would Tilly message her? ..

Half a bottle of wine later Jen bites the bullet ..taking a seat she opens the email…..

Hi Jen….

Im not sure if you will even get this…Its been so long you probably don't even have this email address anymore…

But im writing anyways…

I have a thousand things I want to say but none seem to be coming out..

The only words that keep jumping out on me are…

SHELL WE MEET? …Tilly Evans…

Jen just sat with her jaw on the floor….Its been 2 and a half years why now would Tilly want to see her…

One part of Jen…wanted to smile.. Tilly had contacted her…After everything she still wanted to see her…

On the other hand…Why would She want to rack up the past..? Why would she want to see Jen after everything she had done to her…

Jen closed the laptop…Sometimes you have to let things lie…She thought to herself….

It had been 3 days since Tilly sent the Email….She wondered if maybe Jen hadn't received it…And maybe it was fates way of saying it isn't a good idea…Oh maybe she has read it an decided better of it….

Arggggggggggggggggggggggggh…Tilly screamed to herself…Get over it…For god sake…

Tilly sat in her lecture feeling a little bored…she hated the theory of medicine.. She much preferred being at the hospital where she gets to actually experiences what her life will be like if she qualifies…

As she tries her hardest not to fall asleep she feels her phone vibrate in her bag…pulling it out of her bag and hiding it behind her book she checks it for a text…Her heart sinks into her stomach when she sees it's a reply form Jen….

Hi…

Sorry its taken me so long to reply..

Im still trying to get my head around the fact you have contacted me…

I would think im the last person in the world you would want to see?

The question is….Why Tilly? Jen…..

Tilly frowned…that was a hard question…she didn't really know why….She just felt like she has to see her…she has to draw a line under what happened…Let it go…end the pain she felt? …

Because I need to see you…

Wilson's…Wine bar

Covent gardens..

8pm …Tonight? Tilly..

As Tilly sent it she wondered if Jen would meet her…Oh crap….Tilly thought ..Im asking her to meet me in Covent garden because its central and I don't even know if she's in London…

Tilly just assumed as Jen was from The area she would probably of headed home….Hoped she had….

Jen hovered over the reply button…Need to see me?…Why….

Jen knew she done Tilly wrong and and she guessed the least she can do is meet her and let her say what she needs to….

I'll be there…J

Tilly sat in the wine bar. Fiddling with her hands…She's nervous….she feels hot….She wonders now if it's the right thing to do…She stands up to leave. But its to late….Jen has walked through the door…

Tillys heart stops…Jen looks amazing…Her face even more beautiful then Tilly remembers….

Hi….Jen says almost in a whisper….

Hi…Tilly replies…Shell we? She asks pointing to a seat…

Actually…it's a nice nite..would you mind if we sit outside? Jen asks

Tilly nods leading the way. To a quiet spot outside…The night is a typical summers evening. The streets are filled with people….Yet the pair only see each other…

Jen ordered a bottle of wine….And sat silently…waiting for Tilly to explain why she's here…

I…Um…Just wanna say ..thanks for coming…Tilly spoke…

Jen nodded…Im not sure why im here Tilly…..What you would want to see me for….

Tilly sipped her wine for Dutch courage….Ever since I messaged you I've been going over and over in my head what I was going to say….Even up until you walked through that door…Now your sat in front of me…I cant think of anything…

Jen sighed…Why don't you start by telling me why you Emailed me in the first place..

Tilly nodded…My parents sold their house….They said its because the house is to big for them…Im wondering if its to make sure I don't decided to move back in..Tilly joked…

Jen laughed under her breath….

Anyways…Tilly continued. .They sent me a box full of my old things…I found a memory stick…It had all our messages on there….I don't know why I saved them to be honest…..I guess its what 17 year olds do…..

Jen stayed silent giving Tilly chance to speak…

I read some of them…Some good …some bad…Tilly explained…Reading through them made me think…you know about everything that happened…

Tilly's hands were shaking…Jen noticed this too….She quickly placed them on her lap…She was nervous.. which confused her considering the two of them had spent many moments alone in the past…

Tilly sighed heavily….I guess the reason I needed to see you Jen…..is because…Well…Tilly stopped talking ..she tried her hardest not to look at Jen ..every time she did she felt her self stutter…she almost forgot how beautiful Jen was…How mesmerising her big brown eyes were….Fiddling with her glass she continued..

Basically…When you left Hollyoaks I had a mental breakdown trying to overcome the fight I was having with my heart and my head…I wanted to hate you….But trying to hate you was to hard…I wanted to forget you…Move on….

I spent a lot of time with Esther when you left. It was nice to feel normal again…I tried to convince myself that the feelings I had for her were real. And that I wasn't love with you. As appose to being infatuated….I kept telling myself that it was just lust…and that someone like you would never really be in love with someone like me….

Jen closed her eyes. When she walked away from her past she never really thought Tilly would have struggled like she did…She just assumed she hated her and that she would just become a distance memory in the red heads mind….

We dated….But it didn't last…Esther broke up with me….She could see as much as I tried my heart wasn't in it…She didn't want to be someone I settled for….

Tilly…Jen muttered…

Its ok Jen. .she was right….I wasn't ready..

The wine had gone so Tilly ordered another bottle…topping up her and Jen's glass….

The problem is…Im never ready….Tilly sulked wiping her eye before a tear falls out of it….And I know now why….

Every time I meet someone. Its cool for a while. Then it starts to move to a more serious place. Where they want to put a label on it…I back off…And its taken for me to read those Emails to realise why….

Filling her lungs with air ..she finally looks into Jens eyes….I want closure Jen…..I want to forget…

Jens heart had broken. She could see the pain in Tillys eyes. The fight she has had trying to piece her life back together. The damage Jen had caused her…..

And you think I hold the key to you being able to do that? Jen asked choking on her tears…

Yeah I do…Tilly said…

Jen shook her head…How Tilly? How can I give you closure…?

Tilly poured the remains of her glass down her throat before pouring more….

I need you to tell me…Jen….

Tell you what? Jen asked…

Tell me I was just a fling…

Tell me I meant nothing to you. .That I really was your dirty little secret…

Tell me you never loved me…

Tell me it was just a bit of excitement..

Tell me…Tilly swallowed her emotions….I need you to tell me that what I felt wasn't real…

Then maybe I can get on with my life….I can open up again. I can be free of what I think I grieve for….

As Jen listened. .she couldn't believe what she was hearing…Did Tilly really believe all she was saying?

As Jen worked through it all in her mind. .she now had to battle with her head and heart

Should she tell Tilly what she has asked of her and let her try and get on with her life…Would hating Jen help her feel better? Should Jen lie to her to give her the Closure that she's begging for?

Or should Jen be honest with herself and tell Tilly that everything they had and felt was real…It did mean something….

Jen shook her head…And swallowed hard…She tried to speak but her voice had caved. Her emotions took over her and she needed to again composer…

Tilly…..I've caused you so much pain in the past and I really don't want to hurt you any more then I have…I want to give you the Closure your desperate for…

You want me to tell you ..you were a fling? …I cant..

You want me to tell you ..You meant nothing to me? Jen shook her head ..I cant

You want me to tell you I didn't love you…..Jen gave in and let a tear fall from her eye…..wetting her bottom lip..Jen looked at Tilly who by now had eyes full of water. Each tear trying to find its way out…

I want to give you what u need Tilly….and I will…if you just want to hear it…But if your asking me to be truthful to you…..

Jen sighed…The answer is….No….I cant…..

Tilly was taken back. She was confused at Jens revelation…But you…..

But I what Tilly? Jen asked…Look. I know me saying this is probably gonna make you feel 100 times worse…but I cant keep lying…..I cant tell you what you want me to because it isn't true…

I did love you Tilly….I loved you so much I would of gone to Jail for it….I risked my career because I couldn't stay away from you….And I know I messed up…I know I did some stupid and horrific things…Things I beat myself up for all the time….

Tilly by now had also let her tears run…Shaking her head…No…..No Jen…You didn't love me….You have to tell me you didn't…

I cant Tilly…..

Just say it..Tilly wept…

Ok …Jen said seeing the pain in Tilly…Ok fine. I didn't love you…There you go…Do you have closure?

Tilly slumped in her chair….she shook her head…Why….If you loved me why?

Jen swallowed hard…Because my fear was stronger then my heart…I was scared…

Last orders were called at the bar…Is that the time? Tilly moaned looking at her watch…

I guess it is..Jen sulked..

Im not done..Tilly muttered…

Jen looked at Tilly she knew it was going to be a hard conversation to get through but she knew it was needed and she had waited 2 years to set eyes on the beautiful women sat before her….

I live down the road…We can go back there if you want to talk some more? She asked hopeful..

Tilly nodded and they walked of silently…

Once inside Jens place Tilly silently wondered around looking at all Jen's things…All the Art work that grace the walls…..

I kinda imagined you would have a place like this…she called out.. Not realising Jen was leant on Kitchen door frame watching her….

Why's there nothing on here?…she asked pointing to a blank wall…..

I.. um….I just haven't found a painting I like….Jen answered….

Why don't you just paint one? Tilly suggested….

Jen shrugged….Maybe I will…

As Jen moved over to the sofa to take a seat she could see Tilly had become nervous again….

Tilly….I just want you to know that…..I never wanted to hurt you…..I was in a bad place…I was scared ..Things between you and I were getting out of hand…I didn't know how to handle it..

So you get me kicked out of Collage? Tilly spits back….

Jen rolled her eyes….Im not proud of it…..

To be honest Jen…Im over that stuff now…It happened and we cant change it…..Tilly told her….Anyways..you're the one that lost your Career…Not me…..

That hurt Jen a little…..Knowing she will never teach again makes her sad. But she also knew it was her fault…She knew the risks when she started dating Tilly,….

You've kinda threw me ..If im honest.. Tilly explained…I expected you to come tonight and be Angry Jen…..the one who walked out of Diane's that day…..I thought you would come here,. .Tell me what I wanted to hear and walk away…..

Did you really want me to tell you ..you meant nothing to me? Jen asked….C'mon Tilly….she moaned as she got up and walked into the Kitchen to get a drink…..

Do you really think I'd have thrown my Career away? Everything I worked so hard for? Just for a quick fumble in a dirty shack with you?

I don't know Jen…..You picked me up and dropped me enough times…Tilly said sarcastically…

That's not fair…Jen snapped back….You know how hard it was for me…..

Yeah well you should try being on the receiving end of one of your moments…Wasn't a barrel of laughs for me….

Yeah well maybe if you would have been honest and told me who you were in the firs…..Jen stopped…she didn't want to say something she would regret…You know what…Im not gonna argue with you…Its not what this is about…

So its my fault? Tilly asked crossing her arms…

Its both our faults…Jen replied…Like I said im not going to argue with you ….Bottom line is Tilly….You want me to give you something I cant…..Your looking for closure and im sorry….I cant give it to you…..

Tilly began to laugh….What I don't understand is…How you can say all this….How it was real and you did love me…..

Because its true.. Jen said…

It cant be…How can you do what you did to someone you love? Tilly asked staring at Jen…

Jen swallowed hard she had asked herself the same question over and over again….

I cant answer that Tilly…..All I can say is that Im sorry…Im sorry for a whole lot of things….But it isn't gonna change what happened….

Tilly slumps down on the sofa…. Nope…nothing will…


	4. Chapter 4

Jen woke up on the sofa…..she looked around realising she was alone she sighed….Tilly and her had spent a good few hours talking things through ..They shared little things about their new lives .."Work, .friends, ect…

Jen had fell asleep leaving Tilly to just sit in a pool of her own thoughts and feelings….Jen knew Tilly hadn't left when she fell asleep because she woke up at 4am to see Tilly asleep beside

It was now 7.30am..Tilly must have snuck out quietly… She hadn't let Jen know she was leaving …she hadn't left a note…nothing…

Jen got herself ready and took the stroll to work…..As she reaches the high street she contemplates whether or not to stop by Tilly's work place ..Just to see where they stand….

As she walked towards the stop she notices Tilly talking to a girl ..Around the same age….As she holds back she felt a sting in her heart as the dark haired girl leant in and kissed Tilly on the lips….It wasn't the kinda kiss you give friends either…

What does she wont closure from me for if she's seeing someone? Jen wondered..

Hey Jen…Came a voice behind her…

Cally….Hi..Jen smiled..Cally was a work colleague of Jens..

You going to work? Cally asked..

Uh ..yeah…Yeah I am…Jen grinned back…

Cool. I'll walk with you…Cally smiled as she linked Jens arm…But first I need a sugar fix…Over done it on the booze last night. She laughed….Lets go to that Coffee shop over there…

Before Jen could protest Cally had dragged her down the street and into Tilly's work place….

Jen decided fast that she would play it cool…she didn't want to show Tilly she was effected by the recent events…..

Hi what can I get you? Tilly smiled at Cally…Not seeing Jen behind her…

Mmmmm…Im gonna have a black Coffee and one of those Brownies….And Um….Jen babe…Cally called out behind her…Do you want anything?

Tilly's Jaw opened slightly she wasn't expecting to see Jen so soon….Infact she felt a little bad about leaving with out saying anything…

Mmmmm….Just a Coffee…Jen smiled…Hi…..

Tilly Nodded…Hi…..She felt a little awkward and wondered who this women was that was calling Jen "Babe"?

Tilly got her Colleague to make the Coffee while she walks around the counter…

Jen…and I have a word? Tilly asks shyly…

Jen turns to face Tilly with out speaking….

Look about last night"…I ..um ..Just wanna say sorry. You know for leaving so early and not letting you know…..Its just well….I had work and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you

Jen was still a little put out by seeing Tilly kiss someone else…..Its cool…..I mean I didn't even realise you stayed all night.,..Jen smiled putting on a brave face..

Oh…Tilly frowned…..

Ready babe? Cally asked from behind them..

Jen nodded..Yeah …yeah im ready…

As she headed out the door she turnt to Tilly…..

Take care of yourself Tilly…..

And just like that she was gone….

Tilly didn't quite know how to react….Last night Jen had told her that she was glad they had seen each other again….She told her how in love she was with her back then and everything they both felt wasn't a lie….They even shared a few lingering stares…And Tilly felt Jen shudder when she accidentally brushed her leg with her arm….

Tilly put it to the back of her mind and got on with her day…..

Jen on the other hand couldn't help but wonder who that girl was that she saw Kissing Tilly….And why hadn't Tilly told her? …

You ok? Cally asked

Jen smiled…Yeah …Im ok…

You sure? You've been quiet all day…Cally added…

Woman trouble…Jen frowned…Nothing I cant handle….

Oooooooooooooooo ..Cally joked…I didn't know you were dating anyone?

Im not….Jen sighed…Its someone from the past….

Oh? Wanna share?. .Helps sometimes ..You know to talk about things? Cally smiled…

You know this morning …In the Coffee shop?…Jen asked….The girl in there that served you?…The Red head…

Well its her….

And its not a good thing? Cally asked confused..

I wasn't sure at first….We kinda hung out last night….And things seemed to go ok….But this morning I got up and she's gone….Then I see her and some other girl Kissing this morning..

Ouch? Cally gasped. So she sleeps with you then kisses someone else in the space of a few hours? YUK..

What? Jen frowned..Oh no….She said rolling her eyes…nothing Happened between us last night…She…..well we ended up crashing on my sofa…..Im just feeling a little weird after seeing her with that girl….She didn't tell me she was seeing someone…

Well…Cally sighed…If I were you babe. .I'd leave the past where it belongs…This Girl is obviously either confused or trying to have her cake and eat it…..

Jen sat rolling a pen on her top lip…Cally didn't know the whole story and she didn't know Tilly so her opinion didn't count for much…However maybe she was right in that the past should stay where it belongs…

Tilly decided she would go hang out with some Uni friends after work….She knew if she went home she would just over think about last night and this morning….As she heads into the bar to meet her friends she instantly recognizes a face from this morning..

It was the girl who Jen was with this morning.. Tilly scanned the pub to see if maybe Jen was with this girl…Part of her was relief she wasn't there ….but there as a tiny piece of her that hoped she would be…

As the evening progresses…Tilly has relaxed ..its her turn to get the drinks in so she heads to the bar…As she waits she can hear a familiar laugh…walking to the end of the bar her heart stops for a second….Jen was sat with her friend Cally and 2 other women and a man….She looked like she was having fun ….Tilly rushes back to her spot to be served…She thought it best not to get Jen's attention after things were this morning….That however was short lived..

Tilllllllllllllllllllllllllly….C'mon we're dying of thirst here…One of her Uni friends called out…Causing most of the pub to stare….

Tilly cheeks turn red as she covers her eyes….As she turns back to the bar she eyes are drawn to the Brunette at the other end….Jen had ordered her drink without taking her eyes off Tilly….

As Tilly tries to play it cool she cant help but look….

Hi…Jen mouths…

In return Tilly holds her hand up

Drink? Jen mouths again…

Tilly points to the barman who has placed her drinks on the bar….As if to say she has one…

Jen nods .smiles and walks back to her seat….

She feels a little deflated…She hadn't seen Tilly in so long then all of a sudden its like she's everywhere…

The next thing that crossed her mind was maybe that girl was there with Tilly….she didn't fancy seeing them together like that again….

Guys you know what…I might just get off….She muttered..

What? No c'mon Jen were having a laugh…Her man friends moaned…

I know but I've got a million and one things to do and im not gonna get them done sat here am I…she smiled..

Jen said her goodbyes and left the pub…Only to bump into Tilly outside she was on her phone…

Ok…Yeah ok Mum. .Listen I have to go…Tilly said trying to get off the phone when she spots Jen….

Yeah ok…bye….Jen…Tilly called out as she shut off her phone call…

Your leaving?

Uh…yeah…It was only a quick drink…I.. um…I have things to do…Jen made up as she tried to get away…I'll see you Tilly…..

Did I do something wrong? Tilly called out causing Jen to stop…..

Swallowing hard Jen turnt around….No….coarse not…I just have to go Tilly….

Your rushing off for the second time today and I haven't done anything wrong? Tilly asked not making it easy for Jen….

Look I know my contacting you was a little bit of a shock…But I thought after maybe last night. We could at least be honest with each other…Clearly not!

Honest? Jen gasped raising her eyebrows…..Im not sure your girlfriend would appreciate you spending the night at your ex's house…do You? Jen spat and without giving Tilly the chance to respond she crossed the busy road…almost getting hit by a car….

Tilly stands alone out side the pub wondering what the hell Jen was talking about?…Tilly had spent so many night s thinking about Jen and what happened back in Hollyoaks…..the not knowing was the hardest bit of all….and there was no way she was going to go home …wondering again…

She said her goodbyes to her friends and headed over to Jens….The two of them had to sort things out once and for all….Even if it was to say goodbye…


	5. Chapter 5

Jen got out the bath and wrapped her dressing gown around her…As she was about to dry her hair she jumps out of her skin….

Bang bang bang….

Who the hell was banging her door down like that…Throwing on some shorts and a t shirt she ran to answer it..

Yeah ok ok…Im coming. She called out as she opened the door..

Got a minute…Tilly said sarcastically as she walked straight into Jens flat….

Come in why don't you…Jen muttered taking a deep breath….

Tilly stormed into Jens front room with a stern look on her face….Crossing her arms against her chest…

Well? She asks…

Well? Jen repeated…

Well do you want to tell me what the hell is your problem? Tilly moaned…Is it because I left this morning with out saying anything?

Jen licked her lips…why would I care Tilly…

Smmmmh…Tilly shook her head. .You always were a really crap liar…If it pissed you off why didn't you just say this morning at the Coffee shop?

Huh….Before or after you removed your tongue from that girls throat….Jen snapped…instantly regretting it…. Shit ..she thought..

What? Tilly asked confused. What girl….?

Jen shook her head. You know what its none of my business…Im kinda busy Tilly so…

What girl? Tilly interrupted…I said what girl Jen….

Jen really didn't want to go over it all again but Tilly left her no choice….This morning Tilly…..I saw you Kissing a girl outside your work….And before you say she was a friend…I wouldn't kiss my friends like that…

Tilly nodded…Oh so. You get funny with me over the fact I Kissed someone? Im sorry but I don't see what business it is of yours?

Its not my business….But I find it a bit of a contradiction when you contact me asking for closure….because you want to move on…. when your clearly have…..

You jealous? Tilly asked…..

Smmmmh….Jen moaned but didn't answer….Like I said im pretty busy…

Answer me? Tilly pushed…..

I think its best we just part ways Tilly and go back to how it was …Jen suggested…I cant give you what your looking for so….She shrugged….Its not like we can be friends is it?….

Tilly walked over to Jen…invading her personal space….Answer me…..

Jen could feel her heart racing and her breathing getting heavier…Having Tilly so close was hard for her…

As was it for Tilly…The smell of Jen intoxicates her….

Just go Tilly…..Jen begged feeling her eyes fill up …..

Make me…Tilly whispers getting even closer…..The reason your so mad is because your jealous….You want to be the one im kissing…You want to be the one im touching….You want to be the one I make love to….Just admit it…..

Jen shook her head. She couldn't speak…..

Be honest…Tilly added…Getting even closer now that they were almost touching…

Jen looked Into Tilly eyes…..they were as beautiful as she remembered…Whats the worst that could happen…? She would reject her…then she would just go back to how her life has been…

Ok….Jen swallowed…Ok yes…I was jealous….

Tilly nodded….Why didn't you just say that…..she whispered as she slowly placed her lips onto Jens…

Jen couldn't believe it…Tilly felt amazing on her lips. She tasted sweet….Her warmth ran through Jen…But as hard as it was Jen pulled a way…

No…..

No? Tilly repeated….But you just said,,

You have a girlfriend Tilly…

Tilly laughed…No…Jen I don't have a girlfriend…that girl u saw today is a "friend" yes. But a friend that left for America this morning….I don't have a girlfriend…How can I have a girlfriend when all I can think about is you?

Jen squinted her eyes …watching Tilly….No….no you don't want me ….How could you? After everything that has happened….Everything I did…..

Tilly didn't want to hear it anymore. She was tired of reliving the past…Slamming her lips into Jens and wrapping her arms around her neck she kissed Jen deeply…..

Jen this time giving in to her own wants .needs, and desires….The kiss passionately before Jen pulls away to take a breath…

Tilly smiles…Lets just start all over again….Like from right now. Right this minute…

Jen smiled. I can do that….


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to say these are more short scenes then storys...**

**The Best Friends**

Friday afternoon Jen had finally finish work for a week….As she enters her flat she's met with her room mate holding out a glass of wine…

There you go babe….Alex smiled….

Alex was Jens room mate ..she had gone to school with his younger sister ..so When she was looking for a place to live he offered his services…

Alex was 28 and gay….he was a flamboyant ,very good looking ,well dressed gay man who loved all this camp and colour full….His motto in life was…"Im here…Im queer…get use to it…..

He helped Jen get to a good place in her life. .They had become close …he was now her best friend.. He introduced her back into the gay scene and they partied pretty hard most weekends….

Jen had finally booked a week off work and Alex decided they would spend hardly any of it sober…

Whats this? Jen smiled..

C'mon Jenny…start the weekend as you mean to go on….Down the hatch. He grinned as she drank the contents of his glass…

Jen laughed. What you doing home anyways?

Oh well..Ive fallen every ill haven't I…Alex laughed. Had to come hone and call the doc….

Jen rolled her eyes…

Alex worked at Selfridges on Oxford street. .He was a personal shopper….

And they brought that did they? She asked..

Im here aint I…He laughed…

Just then his computer beeped…

Ohhhh excusey…Im in demand…

Jen glanced over at the laptop shaking her head…Oh god…Are you still on that dating site…?

Don't knock me baby cakes…Im on a roll…You should get yourself on here….Bag your self a lady…Rather then that loopy cow you have dealings with. Alex laughed…

Jen shrugged ..I'd rather not….The internet isn't really my think…

Well you don't know what your missing babes….Check this out…MRFASHION101...Come on dowwwwwwwn..Alex whooped…

Jen didn't look over she just laughed…So What does MRFASHION101 have that's so appealing ?

A date with me that's what ..Alex explained…Tonight at Pinks…he's gonna meet us there…

Uh us? Jen frowned. There is no us ..in you…

Oh C'mon babe I cant meet him alone. This is the internet they could be weirdo's…Alex moaned…

Exactly…and yet you still go on that dating site….Jen said matter of fact…

You just haven't lived. Alex joked. Anyway its not a formal meet…He's coming with friends…And so am I…At least if he's a nut case we can leave …..

Jen shook her head…You're the nut case. .she laughed as she headed into her bedroom…

Jen ,Alex and their two friends Cassie and Sarah walked into the favourite club…Pinks….As soon as they entered…Cassie nudged Jen..pointing to the bar….

Oh great…Jen moaned…

At the bar was a women called…Jazz…Jen had dated her for a little while but Jazz was a little over the top…she became clingy needy and Jen felt she couldn't breath…When Jen ended Things Jazz became a complete nightmare…It didn't help that Jazz lived on the second floor of Jen' apartment block…Jazz would constantly knock Jen's door…she would show up at her work …everywhere Jen would go socialising there was Jazz…

If Jen speaks to a female. Jazz is straight in their making it difficult…She is one of these people that just cant take no for an answer..

Jen had been avoiding Jazz pretty well until, now…As soon As jazz clocked the group she walked straight over…

Don't you answer your texts? She asked Jen..

Nope…Jen replied sipping her wine…..

Jazz laughed….All in good time Jen…You'll be back…

As she walked off Jen and her friends laughed…

Awwwwe Jen I feel for you…Sarah joked…

She's a night mare…Jen moaned…We need to move. She laughed…in Alex's direction….

An hour into the night Jen had manage to stay clear of Jazz. She was busy trying to make Jen jealous by flirting with out women…

So Alex…Cassie spoke over the music…You getting stood up or what?

Ha…ha….ha…Alex empathised. .As if Alex gets stood up…He's on his way actually. He just texted me….

Oooooooooooooooooooooo Jen and Sarah laughed…

Jen offered to buy the drinks and headed to the bar…As she waited to be served Alex came up behind her…All systems go Gilmore…MRFASHION101 has arrived…He laughed as he slapped her bum and walked off…..

Jen smiling let her eyes follow her friend.. She was intrigued as to who Alex was meeting. .As Alex stopped and hugged a young man ..it wasn't until they pulled apart that Jen held her breath…

Panic took over her ..She recognized the man Alex was meeting…Her past was about to hit her like a fast train…

Jen quickly ordered some drinks hoping to get back to her table so she could hide…

Jen…Alex called out…Meet my friend ..he smiled….

Jen took a deep breath and turnt to face her friend….Hi George…She smiled..

Uh…Miss Gilmore…George gasped. Shocked as to who was standing in front of him…

How….WOW…How are you….he asked..

Jen nodded…Im fine..

Wait. Alex frowned. Do you two know each other…

George could see the terror in Jen's eyes…

Uh ..I know Jen from back home…Isn't that right Jen…He smiled. As if to say ..its ok your secrets safe..

Jen nodded…Alex George is from Hollyoaks…

Ooooo Alex said raising his eyebrows…Wow small world….Let me just go get the girls. He added as she bounced over to Cassie and Sarah….

Jen looked around…feeling nervous…George. .I….I um didn't know you were…Well you know….Alex didn't show me your photo on that dating site….Im sorry I…

Sorry? Why would you be sorry? George asked…Jen it isn't a problem for me….

Jen smiled…

Although…He stopped…causing Jen to frown…It might be for you….You see well…some of my friends are here….and well…some are coming….

So? Jen frowned…

Well its just …..Well im not sure how to say this…..George stuttered….

Jen swallowed hard…she wasn't sure what George was trying to say….

George ?

Ohhh god…Ok so basically…Tilly is coming….

Jens jaw hit the floor…What? How…I mean isn't she in Cambridge?

George shook his head….No she didn't go.. She came to London instead….But wait…I can call her tell her not to come ..I'll meet her somewhere else…

As George pulled his phone out..Jen placed her hand on his….

Its ok George…it's a bit late. She frowned nodding towards the window…

She could see Tilly in the que outside. Laughing and Joking with 2 guys…

Oh…George grimaced .this is a bit of a mess isn't it…

Jen just stood still trying to work out what to do…George im just gonna stay out of your way…It was nice seeing you …And with that Jen left and returned to her table…

Explaining to her friends what had happened…Alex felt bad. .he had no idea George was Tillys friend…And even more so that George had mentioned her in his messages

Babe. I feel terrible…

Its not your fault..Alex..Jen sulked. I just think I need to leave…

No…No I'll go…Alex insisted..Im sure George wont mind….

Over at the bar Tilly is teasing George wanting to meet his new mystery man…

So…Where is he? She smiled….

Uh….YES…Well um….See the thing is…..

Oh Georgie don't tell me he was a no show? Tilly frowned stroking her friends back..

Uh no….No he's here. Its just well you see…He isn't alone…George struggled…

Tilly frowned…SO?

George Took a deep breath…there was no way he could say it gently. He just had to say it…

Tills….I didn't know till I got her that ..well…Alex…That's his name….He's …well his friends….One of them ..well…..Its….

Jen? Tilly gasped. As she looked over Georges shoulder seeing Jen rise from her table..

What? Yes? George gasped. How did you know. He asked turning to see what Tilly was staring at…

Jen..is this Alex's friend? Tilly swallowed…

Yeah….George muttered…But look I can see Alex another time..ok…we can go…yes?

Tilly shook her head she didn't want to ruin Georges night he had been excited about his date…

No…No not at all George…Tilly said bravely smiling…We are all adults..Im sure we can all be civil…

Tilly excused herself and headed to the bathroom…Pulling her phone calling a friend…

Luce….Its Tilly..I need you to come meet me…

My Ex…Jen ..you remember I told you about her? Well I've come to meet George and his date and she's here..Shes this Alex's room mate

I don't know…I haven't seen here the whole time I've been here..Im not ready for this. What do I do?

I cant leave. I promised George…Oh….God….

Play it cool…Ok…..Ok your right I can do this….Ok..love u …Bye..

Tillys friend Lucy told Tilly to stay calm and be mature about it. Yes Jen was in the same bar and she hadn't seen her for years but they were adults now and Tilly cant run for ever….

As Tilly left the toilets ..Jazz came out of the cubicle with a smile on her face….Jen's ex? Interesting she said to herself…

Tilly headed back to George at the bar. Searching out for that familiar face …She gone? She asked George…

George shook his head. Alex is trying to get her to stay..,,Maybe we should go…He suggested…

No….Tilly shook her head. Its ok George. She said squeezing his arm. Walking over to where Alex is stood….

Uh excuse me…She smiled. As Alex moved away she was face to face with Jen….

Hi Alex isn't it? She smiled holding her hand out…Im Tilly…But im guessing you already know that….

Alex shook her hand…I know this is awkward…

Not at All Tilly. .Interrupted..Jen….Im sure we can be grown up about this….She said without looking at Jen…

Im sorry Tilly I had no idea…..Jen began..Im quite happy to leave…

No need…Tilly said…There is no arkwardness..Im ok with it if you are….So Alex nice to meet you…Lets get on with our nights…

Jen watched as Tilly walked off…..Her heart hurting…The girl didn't even look at her…she knew it would be just as hard for Tilly …yet she made out it was nothing…

Im not sure I can stay Alex ..Jen sulked..

Yes you can…Alex smiled kissing her head.. If she can pretend so can you…


	7. Chapter 7

The night wasn't going as bad and Tilly or Jen had expected. .The bar had filled up so it was easier to stay clear of each other…

Alex and George shared their time between both group of friends…Making it easier for them to get to know each other…

As Jen stands at the bar Cassie notices she is struggling…You ok?

Jen shrugged. It is what it is I guess

She's very pretty..Cassie added..

Uh you should be looking at Sarah. Not random women in bars..Jen joked..

Hey..My girls by far the hottest in here..Cassie laughed..im just saying…I can see why you fell for her….

Yeah well im trying not to look…..And your right. Sarah is hot..Jen smiled playfully nudging her friend..

Tilly was trying her hardest to enjoy herself ..she even managed to dance and joke around with her friends…As she stands at the bar…she can feel eyes on her…Taking a deep breath she turns to look…Half of her relieved It wasn't Jen the other half slightly deflated…

And I buy you a drink….a small dyed Red headed women asked..

Uh….Im ok thanks..Tilly smiled..

Oh C'mon…Let me buy you a drink….

Tilly could see Jen over the other side of the bar. Hugging a blonde female…whispering in her ear…

Yeah ok…She smiled…Why not…

The women hopped off her seat and stood next to Tilly….Jazz. She smiled holding her hand out..

Shaking the women's hand,…Tilly nice to meet you..

Jazz pulled out all the stops to keep Tilly interested. She knew if she was Jen's ex then Jen wouldn't be none to pleased…Jazz excused herself and went to the bathroom on her way back she leant into Jen Whispering…Not bad is she…Jen didn't get what Jazz meant so watched her as she walked to the other side of the bar…A knot formed in the pit of her stomach when she saw what Jazz meant…

As Jazz and Tilly drank some more and got to know one another…Jazz knew Jen would be watching so decided to take it up a notch..

So Tilly…..What does a girl have to do to get a kiss out of you? Jazz Winked..

Tilly blushed.. Your not shy in coming forward are you?

Jazz shook her head. I cant help if you're the sexiest women in here…So?

Tilly blushed. Jazz wasn't a bad looking girl. She oozed confidence and was well known in the bar…Shrugging Tilly smiled…Why not…

Jazz. .Gave Jen a quick glance as she moved in closer to Tilly…The two of them lock lips ..Jazz grabs hold of Tilly moving her around to make sure Jen could see…

As Jen looks on her eyes fill with tears…

The sight of Anyone Kissing Tilly was enough to break her into pieces…Jazz prolonged the kiss watching Jen out the corner of her eye…

Jen had enough…I cant do this…Im going….She told her friends as she grabs her bag and leaves the pub….

Where's Jen going? Alex asks…

Cassie explains leaving Alex worried for her friend…

George im gonna go…Alex explains…jen cant be in her with…well ..he nodded over to Tilly who now is dancing up close with Jazz..

Oh…Do you have to go? George asked…

Alex explained that he felt really bad about Jen…and how Jen had told him everything that had happened between her and Tilly….He told George that seeing Tilly with another women was just to much for her.. and as her friend he felt like he needed to check on her..

George and Alex had planned to meet up the next afternoon for lunch. .deciding it may be best if they meet alone…

Tilly had noticed Jen leave …part of her felt a little smug about the fact she showed her she was over her…The women she kissed wasn't her usual type but Tilly seems to like her….

Jazz had invited Tilly back to hers….but Tilly declined. She wasn't the kinda girl that goes to random women's housed after just meeting them…

As Tilly stood outside with Jazz while she had a cigarette…Tilly asked…So how come you're here on your own?

My friends don't really like this bar…But I do…plus I know half the people inside so its not like im alone….

Oh…Tilly nodded so do you know Alex? The guy with my friend…?

Alex? Yeah he lives in the same apartment bloke as me….Jazz told her…

Oh…Tilly gasped…So you know Jen then?

Jazz nodded.. Well yeah…cause she's his flat mate…so…How do you know her?

Oh I um…..I've just seen her around you know. .Don't really know her….

Little did Tilly know Jazz knew she was lying…And in fact Tilly knew her very well…..

Look its about to close here. You sure you don't wanna come back to mine? Jazz asked. .I mean im not looking for a one night stand or anything..Im not like that…she smiled. I just thought maybe we could have some more drinks…

Tilly knew if she went back to Jazz's there was a good chance she would bump into Jen….I don't know….

Oh C'mon Tilly…Live a little…..Jazz grinned…

Jen woke up with a hang over…..She took a shower hoping to wash away the events of the night..

Alex was making Coffee when Jen slumped on to the kitchen table…

Im so sorry about last night chicken. Alex frowned. I had no idea George was a friend of Tilly's…

Its my fault. I'd have known if I looked at his photo when you tried showing me….Jen shrugged…

So do you like him?

Alex smiled..Hes lovely…I do like him….we're meeting later. But Jen listen…If my seeing him is gonna be hard on you then…

No..Jen interrupted…Don't even say it…Alex this is my mess not yours. George is a lovely kid…Man….I guess he is a man now…she laughed…I don't want you to stop seeing him because of me…I mean it…

Alex nodded..Ok if your sure….Coffee?

Nope…jen smiled..Im gonna go into work….She told him as she kissed him goodbye..

As she left the flat she almost fell to the floor….Coming down the stairs was Tilly pulling a jumper over her head…

Jen swallowed she couldn't speak….Her mind was throwing loads of thoughts around….Excuse me…Tilly asked as she made her way past Jen….

Jen couldn't believe Tilly had spent the night at Jazz's place…she shudders at the thought that maybe they had slept together…Knowing Jazz is a little unhinged she flat like she needed to warn Tilly..

Tilly…Wait.. She called out as Tilly left the building….

Look. I know its none of my business…but…I need you to know ..Jazz….well she's …..she's bad news..

Oh really? Tilly asked sarcastically…

Yes….She isn't what she seems…She's trouble Tilly…I just want you to know….

Tilly nodded. Gee thanks for that…

Im serious..Jen spat as she grabs Tillys arm…

Tilly pulling it away. Don't touch me….She snapped..

Tilly…you have to listen. Please …stay away from her….Jen begged..

Don't tell me who I can see and how I cant. Mind your own business Jen….Stay away from me as well….Tilly warned as she walked away

As Jen watched her leave she looked up at Jazz's window to see her stood their with a smile on her face…

What was she up too?


	8. Chapter 8

It had been nearly a week since Tilly and Jens altercation .Jen knew Tilly hadn't listened to her as her car was still coming and going from Jazz's place…

George and Alex were in the kitchen talking about going to Pinks later on that evening..

You coming Jen? Should be a good night. Alex smiled..

Jen shook her head…I don't think so..

C'mon Jen..George smiled…If its because of ….Well she's working at the hospital tonight…

There you go see…Alex grinned wrapping his arm around Jen….we can go and have a good night. No drama..

After the two men badgered her for half an hour Jen reluctantly agreed she would join them …Knowing Tilly wasn't going to be there made her feel a little better…

As they head to Pinks the first person they see is Jazz….Propping up the bar as usual….

Oh hello neighbours…She smiled….And how are we all?

Ignore her ..Alex whispered…

Yeah don't let her wind you up ..George smiled….

What you all hard of hearing? Jazz called out….Orrrrrrr…she smirked as she stood next to Jen…Is it that someone's a little pissed off still…..? C'mon Jen….no hard feelings aye?

Jen gave her a dirty look….Leave it out Jazz yeah..

Hey im just trying to be friendly…I mean now that we have something else in common…..And what a common interest she is…Jazz laughed…

I tell you what Jen…Tilly is amazing isn't she….

Why don't you go and twitch else where Jazz…Alex said stepping in…We're just out for a quiet drink. We don't want your shit tonight..

And im not here to give you shit…Alex…I was just simply saying what a lovely girl…MY new lady friend is….

But you already know all bout that don't you Jen…Jazz laughed…You know Jen….If I didn't know better I'd say you two knew each other in another life….

What? Jen asked sipping her drink. Trying her hardest not to lose her cool…

Well…..Jazz leant in to whisper in Jen's ear…..The two of you are quite a like. You know in the bedroom….

Jen's breathing become erratic…Jazz was pushing her buttons….

Tilly is amazing in bed…You know that little thing she does….

Jen slammed her glass on the bar….And turnt to Jazz…

Jen? Alex called out….leave it…

It was to late Jazz had pushed her luck…..

What the hell is your problem..Jen snapped….Why the hell do you persist in trying to annoy me….

Cause I can…Jazz spat back…..

And you think using Tilly is going to work? Jen asked….Just leave her alone….

Oh I think it already has….Jazz laughed.. But you know Jen…Im a reasonable person. .I'll back off The little red head if you just give in….

Jen couldn't believe what this women was saying. .Was she really that deluded….

Ha…Jen laughed. You make my skin crawl….Tilly will see through you at some point….She isn't stupid..

Oh I think your wrong their Jennifer…You see I think Tilly wants to get to you more then me….Now you had your chance…Jazz smirked….Guess I'll keep seeing her until you really do flip….

As Jazz walked away Jen downed hers and Alex drink…

Are you ok? George asked…

Jen looked at George she was angry but seeing his innocent face she just shook her head and closed her eyes…No George….No im not…

Alex thought it was best the 3 of them left…Back at their apartment Jen was pacing the floor….

I don't know why I let her get to me….She sulked…

She's vile babe…Alex added….She needs to be stopped…Cant we call the police or something..

What will they do? George asked..

Nothing…They will do nothing….Jen moaned….She's using Tilly to get at me….How did she even find out about us.? Jen wondered…

You need to talk to Tilly again…Tell her what she said…We'll back you up wont we George..

The whole time Alex is speaking Jen she shaking her head…

No way…Jen said…

Jen you have too! Alex demanded..

No way…I tried before….And she threw it in my face….

Jen if you just tell Tilly what she said. George said…

Jen shook her head…Im not doing it. Look I know you boys mean well. But seriously…I tried to talk to Tilly the other day and it back fired…She said some horrible things…Some hurtful things and im sorry….but im not a gluten for punishment….

Jen headed to bed while Alex and George talked…

I guess I need to be the one that makes Tilly see sense….George worried…

I feel so bad…I mean the two of them are pretty messed up over each other….

Alex nodded…Jen isn't over Tilly…George….Jazz was a moment of pour drunken madness…Seeing Tills again has knocked her for six….

I know what you mean..Tillys been really distant. Its like if I say me and you are hanging out. She quickly gets off the phone. You know like she's afraid I might mention Jen or something..

Alex and George decide its best if George tells Tilly….At least they are friends and she trusts him. He heard the whole thing with his own ears so there was no blaming Jen….

George finally got hold of Tilly…she wasn't happy he had arranged to meet her and Jen be there instead…She said she felt like he was taking sides…George finally convinced her he was trying to help…

Once he and Tilly met they took a walk along the River…

So how's work? Tilly asked…

Fine…Listen Tills I want to tell you something…

Oh god your not getting married are you? Tilly joked..

What? Oh …God no…Its about you…

Me?

Yeah and that Jazz Women

Tilly rolled her eyes. George please…can we not…

Yeah we have too. I need to tell you what happened…Sit…she nodded pointing to a bench…

Ok first off I want to say ..you are my best friend and I'd never do anything to hurt you…And I would never lie to you…ok?

Tilly was curious…Ok..Go on…

Last night and I went to Pinks….Jazz was there. Cut a long story short…She was annoying Jen…saying horrid things…

About ,me? Tilly frowned..

About you…Jen….Tilly…she's using you to get to Jen…She has some crazy infatuation with Jen….She even said she would dump you if Jen reconsider giving them ago….

Ohhh so Jen warned me away so she could have her? Tilly fumed..

No Tills….Its not Jen…Its Jazz…And I promise you Jen did have your best interests at heart….She is cut up about all this….

George told Tilly almost word for word what Jazz had said…he explained how Jen refused to tell you because of that had happened the last time they saw each other…

I don't get it George. How can she tell Jen about our sex life…When. Well….We haven't actually…You know? ..

Tilly was fuming…She wanted to get to Jen..but it was never vindictive…She was crushed that she had been so hard on Jen….more then anything she felt stupid….She felt like that 17 yr old all over again..

Saying her good byes and Texting Jazz to see where she was…she headed out in search for her…

Once Jazz had replied she was on her way home Tilly got there first and waited for her…

Hello…sexy lady. Jazz swooned..

As she approached Tillys car she was meet with Tillys hand across her face…

How dare you….Tilly spat…How dare you think you can sue me to get at Jen….

Jazz was shocked that Tilly had hit her….Tilly what are you talking about?

I know Jazz…I know everything. Everything you've been up too…and im telling you know if you think for

one second your gonna use me in your little game…Your wrong…And your lucky that slap is all your getting…Tilly got in her car and sped off leaving Jazz shocked….

Tilly drove around to clear her head. Some how she kept ending up at Jens apartment block…Parking up she took a few deep breaths and made her way into the building ..knocking the door….

Alex opened it. With a smile…Hey love…

Hi….Tilly said quietly…Is she in?

Alex nodded and pointed in the direction of Jen's room…George squeezed her hand as she walked past…

Inhaling and exhaling deeply she knocked the door…

Come in..Jen called out…

Tilly opened the door slightly popping her head around it…

Can I come in?


	9. Chapter 9

Jen panicked.. Tilly was the last person she expected to knock her bedroom door…

Tilly..if you're here for round 2 then I…

Im not..Tilly butted in…..George told me…she added as she moved into Jens room

Jen swallowed…Told you?

Tilly nodded.. May I? She asked .hoping Jen would allow her in…

Jen nodded…

….Go on then? Say it? Tilly muttered..

Say what? Jen frowned…

I told you so…Tilly replied…You warned me and I never listened…

Jen wet her bottom lip…taking a deep breath…I would never say that…Im just glad you see her for what she is….

Im no different to her..Tilly explained…I played games to Jen…I only started seeing her because she lived in the same block as you….

Jen didn't speak. She wanted Tilly to talk….

I knew …or I'd hope it would get to you….She added…Stupid I know…childish even..

Jen tapped the space on the bed next to where she was sat…No not stupid….it worked…But more then anything I was worried…

I don't know how I….we…are suppose to handle this..Tilly told her…I never thought I'd see you again..

Jen shook her head…I know…I don't know either…

If George and Alex had never met on that stupid dating site…. then we …..Tilly stop. She knew she was looking for excuses…Wouldn't be so bad …..but it was me that signed George up…She laughed

Tilly looked at Jen….Im sorry….For the things I said to you….I was angry. I….

Its ok Tilly. Jen reassured her…Lets face it …Its not like I didn't deserve it..

That's just it Jen…You don't…..Not now…It was along time ago..

And yet it feels like yesterday..Jen muttered…

Its just been really hard for me Jen…..Seeing you again…hearing your name…Tilly exhaled heavily…Im not sure what im suppose to do…

Nothing…Jen replied….You don't have to do nothing Tilly….Yes our friends are seeing each other…but that doesn't mean we have to be friends.. Jen explained with a heavy heart…

Tilly I will stay away from you as much as I can…You don't have to cope. I wont even look at you…I'll just..

Jen stop…Tilly interrupted…. Looking at her hands….I think keeping away from each other would be harder then being in each others company …..

Maybe….But I will…I'll stay away from you…Jen swallowed….

Smmmmh we weren't exactly any good at staying away from each other before...Tilly smiled..

Jen laughed under her breath…

It felt a little strange being in the same room so close to Tilly after so long…there were a lot of silences but not uncomfortable…It was like they both were coming to terms with each others company…

Tilly broke the silence mostly….So you and Jazz?

Jen rolled her eyes….It was the most…stupid…Horrendous….Idiotic thing I've ever done….She shook the thought away….I was drunk…..Very drunk and in a bad place. She shrugged….

And now you pay for it? Tilly smiled…George told me what's she's been doing…

God…Jen laughed…she is a night mare…I just hope she gets bored soon…

I never slept with her! Tilly said firmly..

Jen felt herself sigh with relief…She had to stop herself wanting to jump around the room with excitement…

Oh…was all she mustered up…

Im telling you because George said she had said something's. .You know? About like…me ….and stuff..

Jen nodded…Im glad …I mean…she panicked she might have said to much….I um..Im glad that you didn't ..um…play into her hands…

Tilly bit her lip and nodded her head…She checked her watch realising she had actually been with Jen for a good few hours…

Glancing over at Jen for the first time since she had sat next to her she couldn't stop the butterflies in her belly…

Jen had her hair thrown up…a pair of shorts ,an old University pull over and fluffy socks…She smiled as she remembered she always thought Jen looked sexier when she was casual…

Its getting late.. She muttered her eyes running up and down Jen's silky smooth legs….As Jen shifted slightly Tilly was engulfed in that sweet smell that use to drive her crazy….Jen's perfume laced the air…

Oh yeah…Yeah it is..Jen agreed looking at her alarm clock…..

You still wear that same perfume…Tilly asked completely forgetting the time…

Jen smiled … She knew Tilly loved her smell and remembered she would always sniff her neck ….

Yeah…Its my favourite.. Jen answered..

Tilly nodded .As she .Looked straight into Jen s eyes and whispered…Mine too….

Jen was taken back by Tillys honest…Taking a good look at her beautiful face…Her eyes struggling not to look at her amazing Lips…Her lovely plump sexy pink lips…

Swallowing her emotions Jen spoke…Tilly I…..

Tilly didn't give Jen chance to speak…she slammed her lips into Jens…..Causing Jen to fall backwards a little saving herself with her elbows…the kiss was soft and lingering….Both of them shocked at what was happening…Jen began to melt into Tilly.,..she enters her tongue to intensify the Kiss…

Tilly pulls away quickly Jumping up to leave…Sorry Jen. .I …Im sorry…I…

Tilly…Jen said…Im not…..Im not sorry…..

Tilly stopped placing her head on the bedroom door closing her eyes…..Im confused…

Jen got up making her way over to Tilly…turning her around taking Tillys face in her hands….

Im confused…Im scared…Im happy..Im sad…Jen explained…Im nervous…..But I know that ….My feeling for you back then were real Tilly….

There as real then as they are now….She smiles looking into Tillys eyes…stroking her cheeks with her thumbs…

…

Tilly couldn't cope with everything happening so fast ..she pulled Jens hands away and left the room…

Jen closed her eyes and sighed heavily….She had pushed her away…she thought…As she slumps on the end of her bed …

Tilly is catching her breath on the other side of the door…Her mind telling her to run out the door and never look back…stay away from Jen…don't go back to the past….Look ahead in your life…

But her heart was telling her to go back inside and be with Jen….Her heart was screaming at her to go an feel those lips again…To hold her ..to touch her….to make love to her…..

Tilly placed her hands over her face trying to work out what path to take…

Head or heart….Head or heart ..she kept whispering….All of a sudden Maddie's voice popped into her head…

She remembered a time when Maddie and Callum had broken up and Maddie decided she would show him Whats he's missing. When Tilly told her not to put herself through it she remembered what Maddie said

Falling in love is like jumping off a tall building..

Your head tells you.. "Idiot you're gonna die

But your heart tells you…"Don't worry pretty girl you can fly…..

Tilly never really got what Maddie meant ..she even wondered if even Maddie knew…

Tilly smiled….She smiled at the thought of Maddie flying …Being in heaven …being free….

Maybe Maddie meant that if you follow your heart you'll feel free…..

Tilly turnt around opening Jen's door…

Jen looked up her jaw dropping at the sight of Tilly stood there…

Tilly…

Tilly closed the door walked straight up to Jen and Kissed her….Holding her face in her hands Kissing her deeply…Jen wrapped her arms around Tillys waist holding her tight….

The two kiss passionately ..the hunger and the need taking over them…Tilly places her knee on to the bed pushing Jen down onto her back….She slowly climbs on top of her never breaking the Kiss….

Jen slides herself to the top of the Bed Tilly following…Both their hearts racing…

Tilly begins to Kiss Jen's neck….Jens smell is over coming Tilly…she had missed that sent…She has smelt the perfume its self in a shop once before but it didn't smell the same…..

As Tilly runs her hands down Jens side onto her thigh Jen gasps…Tilly wait…

Tilly stopped with a frown…Whats wrong.?

Jen swallowed hard…Kicking herself for stopping what they were doing….I um….she bit her lip. Looking at The beautiful Red head that was lying on top of her….

I…want….are you sure…You know….I…Jen wanted Tilly to be 100% sure this was what she wanted. She would hate it if Tilly regretted it the next day…

Tilly looked deeply into Jen's eyes…Kissing her gently. She smiled…Im flying…

Jen frowned…Your flying? What?

Tilly laughed….Nothing….Don't worry…..Im sure….She smiled Kissing Jen again. This time entering her mouth with her tongue…Urging Jen's dance with hers….The Kiss is slow and powerful…Tilly was taking the lead and Jen still being a little fearful that Tilly might change her mind…Let her…

They slowly undress each other…Looking at each others bodies like it was the first time…Tilly looking seductively at Jen made her blush…She left nervous and excited all at the same time…

Tilly seduced Jen over and over again…Tillys hand felt amazing on Jens skin…her breath on her neck as electric and the touch of her lips kissing her body was immense….Jen felt alive for the first time in a long time…

Tilly had pleasured Jen to the height of ecstasy….Now Jen wanted Tilly…the need to taste her was stronger then ever…

Jen rolled Tilly onto the bed and positioned herself in between her legs. .Slowly using her hands to Pleasure Tilly…using her fingers she teased Tillys heated spot….slowly running them up and down Tillys lips…..Jen gently placed her lips onto Tilly….soaking in her wetness…Tasting her fully….

Hearing Tilly cry out made Jen smile…She knew Tilly wasn't regretting what was happening…As she licks and sucks Tilly…she can feel Tillys leg closing in around her. .Tilly was struggling to cope….Jen knew Tilly was ready to release so she slowly placed her fingers inside her ..gliding them through the heat…Tilly grabs Jens other hand entwining their fingers…Jen fastened her pace between Tillys legs ..Squeezing her hand tightly as she brings Tilly to boiling point…

Tilly cries become louder. The sound of her calling Jen's name ..made Jen feel a million dollar

….Tilly orgasms and they both cling on to each other tightly…..None of them speak. Just the sound of their breathing fills the air….

Nervously Jen turn to Tilly….how had fallen asleep….Jen cant help but stare…having Tilly led next to her feels so right…She wonders how she's coped so long without her…

When Jen woke she felt a little sick…Her bed was empty…..Shit….She sulked thinking maybe Tilly had woke and wished last night hadn't happened…

After lying in bed for 10 minutes…feeling sorry for herself she drag herself to the kitchen to make Coffee…

Oh finally …Alex joked…thought you was never getting up…

Jen couldn't believe it…There sat at the kitchen table was George and Tilly…

Tilly hadn't slipped out in the middle of the night…She couldn't have regret it….she was still here…

Alex is making breakfast ..George smiled placing a Mug of Coffee in front of Jen as she sits next to him…

Tilly looks over at Jen and whispers..Hi…

Jen smiles sipping her Coffee….Hi…..

So Gilmore…What you having? Eggs? Bacon? What?

Ummmm..Ill have the full works if your making it…Jen decided..

What? Really? But you never eat. Alex said shocked jen was actually going to eat a full meal…

Jen laughed. Well im hungry…

Uhhhh huh…Alex said camply….Need it for energy huh?

Jen shot him a glance…A look of horror…Whilst Tilly just kept her eyes on Jen laughing under her breath.…

Tilly. Alex and George all began to laugh…

What:? Jen asked confused…..

Don't worry baby cakes…We're adults here. Alex grinned as he placed a plate in front of her…

I don't get it? Jen said shaking her head..

He's winding you up..Tilly smiled….

Jen rolled her eyes and stuck her fingers up at Her friend..

To save Jen from any more blushes George changed the subject. So…why don't the four of us go out tonight..?

Oh I cant..Tilly said quickly…I um…I have work..

Ohhh no….C'mon Tills…call in sick….George begged..

Yeah Come on Red…Lets party…Alex added..

I would …any other time but…Well I have a shift at the hospital ..so I cant…Tilly explained…And I have work in less then an hour. So….Um…do you guys mind if I grab a shower?

No not at all. Alex smiled…You can use the one down the hall or Jen has an un suit…I'd use hers if I were you…she's a lot more OCD then me. Alex grinned…

Ok…Tilly laughed…Uh Jen….will you get me a towel?

Uh …Yeah..Um…sure….Jen replied heading into her room followed by Tilly who closed the door behind them…

Watching Jen as she goes through her draws getting a towel…

You OK? Tilly asked…

Jen looked up at her…Me? Umm ..yeah….

You looked a little surprised to see me just then didn't you? Tilly asked..

Well….when I woke up and you weren't there I just thought. That …well….

Maybe I woke up and ran out on you? Tilly said finishing off Jen's sentence…

Smmmmh something like that…Jen replied…

Tilly took the towel out of Jens hands ….I wouldn't have done that….she said as she headed into the bathroom…

Jen stood still…she was struggling trying to work out what Tilly was thinking…She hadn't said much over breakfast…But then Alex and George were talking a lot….

Saying she wouldn't have left with out saying goodbye was something…But Jen still didn't really know what was happening…Was last night a one off? Were they back on? Are they gonna see how it goes?

All this thinking made Jens head hurt…She headed back into the kitchen…At least listening to Alex and George would take her mind off the fact Tilly was naked in her shower….

As Jen sits laughing at Alex Tilly returns…Right guys that's me done. Thanks for the breakfast and shower. But I have to go to work….

Awwwwe. Noooo..George pretends to cry grabbing Tillys hands and kissing them….You sure you don't want to come out and play? …

Always…Tilly smiled Kissing his head…But I need the merits…so..

Tilly hugged Alex good bye before turning to Jen…

This is going to be awkward Jen thought…How do I say good bye? Do I just say see ya? Ask for her number? Kiss her? What? …..

Jen…Tilly called bring Jen back into the moment….You..uh…Wanna walk me to my car?

Yes….Jen said a little more eager then she had planned….I'll um.. grab some shoes…She smiled as she hurried into her room…

As they both walk to Tillys car none of them speak….It feels a little awkward until Tilly took Jens hands ..entwining their fingers together…As she leans on her car….

So…Last night? She says…

Last night? Jen repeats…

Jen….Tilly muttered.. holding Jens hands a little tighter….Last night felt…She stopped like she was trying to find the right words….

Look…Waking up this morning And seeing you sleeping next to me….It felt right….she said clearing her throat… Im just gonna be completely honest here….I wasn't over you…Never have been…Im scared about Whats happening here….But at the same time excited…

Jen ….last night as amazing. I felt like we had never been apart…

Me too Tilly…Jen interrupted…I've missed you more then you can imagine…The whole Jazz thing was horrible for me. The thought of someone else having you….Jen shook her head. I don't even what to think about it…

It has to be done right this time Jen…Tilly warned. .I wont no secrets. .No lies….No hot and cold…If we're gonna give this a go…I want 100% off you or its not worth it…

Tilly…Jen smiled. You have more then 100% off me….I want you more then anything. Even more now after what happened last night …she joked causing Tilly to laugh..

Well…Look…lets do this all properly ..Tilly suggested…I have to work tonight…but…Tomorrow…Say..8? I'll pick you up and we'll go on a date…

A date? Jen grinned biting her lip…

Yeah…..Tilly answered….A date…She smiled as she pulled Jen in for a kiss placing her hands on Jen s behind..

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen moaned as she fell into Tilly…..You do know I never put out on the first date..

Well….Tilly smiled….I have a feeling you just might change your mind…

Jen laughed cupping Tillys face in her hands….Kissing her deeply…Savouring the moment. Knowing she wont get to feel those lips again for a whole day…I think you might be right…

The two of them Hug tightly ..Tilly taking one more deep intake of Jens perfume….

Ok so 8 tomorrow night? Tilly reminds her as she pulls away…

Don't be late…Jen winks…

Tilly gets in the car and starts to pull off winding her window down….Get my number off George…She winks and she pulls away from the building …

Jen nods as she waves Tilly off….I love you…she whispers….

As Tilly keeps her eyes on Jen in her rear view mirror she smiles to herself…I love you ..she says to herself..

Both feeling it but neither one being brave enough to say it to each other….their time will come…

THE END...


	10. Chapter 10

**THE HOSPITAL…**

**10 Years since Hollyoaks….Jen had moved to London….it took her a while to get over what had happened. .Luckily for her Tilly never made a statement towards her …with no proof there could be no charges. .It meant Jen could still teach…She wasn't brave enough to apply for Jobs for a long time….**

**2 years ago she took the step and sent her Cv out for Jobs….**

**She finally got a job teaching but it was for the matured student….she worked for the "Open University " programme where older people could get higher in education then they had when they were at school age..**

**It wasn't her ideal job but she enjoyed it never the less…**

**Tilly however did as well as everybody predicted and went on to Cambridge….completing her exams top of her class…bagging herself a consultant position at a very high rated NHS Oxford hospital….**

**Her parents wonder why she hadn't taken the private hospital job she had been offered. .But for Tilly it wouldn't have been rewarding enough for her…Tilly wanted to be in the midst of all the mayhem she wanted challenges….**

**Tilly sat at her desk finishing off paper work when a nurse bounced through the room….Dr Evans…there's a patient coming in By ambulance…fall down in the street the paramedics think it's a heart attack…**

**Tilly jumped up wrapping her stethoscope around her neck…Lets go….she said as they hurry in to A&E…**

**As the man was rushed in. .Tilly done all the checks she needed to…even at one point having to resuscitate the man…One the gentleman was stable Tilly advised the nurses to take him Intensive care so he could be closely monitored…**

**As she reads his noted she raises her eyebrows….Mr Graham Gilmore….Smmmmh….Tilly sighed. She hadn't heard that name in a long time…**

**Taking no more notice she passes his file on for a nurse to call his next of Kin….Then going on about her day…**

**Jen received the call …It had been her father that had taken ill….she panicked he was very ill and in Oxford…Calling her Mum and Brother Liam who were also in London….**

**Jen grabbed her phone scrolling through her contacts pressing the call button…**

**Julie…I have to go to Oxford. Its my dad..hes had a heart attack he's really sick…Ill call you and let you know Whats happening..Ok…**

**Jen had explained to Julie what had happened and where her Dad was ….**

**.Julie and Jen had been dating for over a year…It wasn't the perfect relationship ..Julie's work took her all over the country so there time together was limited…It didn't help that Jen's barriers were up and she wouldn't let Julie in….Julie had asked for them to move in together many times but Jen point blank said no…**

**Jen picked up her brother and rushed to the hospital…Jen's parents had split 4 years ago and her Dad had moved to Oxford for a quieter life…He had a partner but must have left Jen on his medical records as his next of kin…**

**Trying her hardest to call her" step mother" over and over again but receiving no answer..**

**Jen you need to calm down. Liam begged. Look pull over let me drive..**

**Jen done as Liam asked and let him drive the rest of the way…**

**God Liam I hope Dads ok? She worried. What if he…**

**Jen shut up…Before you say it. Liam jumped in….He's made of the hard stuff Dad is…**

**Liam. The nurse said the Doctor had to revive him…He's in ICU…**

**Yeah but that's precaution isn't. Liam assured her… Jen we don't k now till we get there….**

**As Jen and Liam rushed through the hospital to be with their dad…they were met with the nurse that called them….**

**Your Dad had fallen down in the street….A passer by called an ambulance for him….The nurse explained…We had to resusiate him twice…but at the moment he is stable….**

**So it was a heart attack? Liam asked…**

**It was yes….Mr Gilmore is very poorly at the moment and we are doing everything to keep him comfortable….**

**Jen began to cry…..**

**All I can promise you is that your Dad is in the best hands possible…The Doctor taking care of him is very very good….**

**Jen smiled…Can we see him? **

**The nurse ushered Jen and Liam into their Fathers room…Jen burst into Tears hugging into Liam…Their Dad has tubes everywhere …monitors attached to him. Making Jen jump every time they beeped…**

**The Doctor will be around shortly to see you….and she will explain more…you know im detail…**

**Liam thanked the nurse and let her get on her way…**

**Alright pops…He said as he took his hands….If you wanted us to visit you only had to say. .He laughed…Jen's here as well…**

**Can he hear you? Jen asked..**

**Liam shrugged ..I Dunno but if he can im sure he'd be happy to know we're here…**

**Jen sat on the opposite side of the bed…She placed her hand over her Dads…..Dad….She whispered…Please wake up….**

**At least we're here now….Liam said..**

**Jen got up…Im gonna go and Ring Rose…(Grahams partner)..I'll grab some Coffee….**

**As Jen left Liam just sat chatting to his Dad…Mostly about football…He didn't think his Dad could hear but felt like he was helping…**

**Just then one of Grahams machines began to beep….Liam jumped up in a panic….**

**Its ok….Came A Voice….There's nothing to worry about….Its just to remind us to check on him…The Doctor smiled as she sorted the machine. .Turning around..**

**Tilly…..Liam gasped..**

**Tilly looked up …Liam? **

**The two stood in silence…none of them knew what to say…Graham's heart machine …**

**What is it? Is he ok…**

**Hold on Liam…Tilly said as she checked Graham over…Pressing the emergency button ..As 2 nurse rushed in..Tilly began compressions…Liam I need you to leave..**

**What why? Liam worried..**

**Please Liam. .Tilly shouted as she continued tending to Graham…A nurse rushed him out of the room….**

**Let Doctor Evans do her job…The nurse said caringly as she closed the door …**

**Liam paced the floor biting his nails…Finally got hold of Rose…Her phones crap the signal kept going…Anyways she's on her way…..Why you out here? Jen asked with a frown…**

**Dads machines went off…Jen it was horrible ..they were resuscitating him…..I don't know what happened…**

**Oh god…Jen began to cry…Liam I told you…**

**Wait wait ..Liam interrupted…There coming out…As the Nurses came out followed by the Doctor…**

**Is he ok? Tell me he's ok? Liam begged…**

**He's ok…We've stabilised him…**

**Before Tilly could continue …Her and Liam's attention was turnt to Jen…Seeing Tilly had shocked her so much that she dropped both Coffees on the floor…One landing on her foot….**

**Jen! Liam called out….**

**Jen didn't feel the Coffee burn her foot…she was numb from the shock of the person stood before her….**

**Sis you ok? Liam asked…Jen…he shouted..**

**What? Jen moaned coming out of her daze…I dropped your Coffee…Um sorry…..**

**Jen never mind about the Coffee ..You've burnt your foot..**

**Jen looked down at her foot…Still not feeling any pain…**

**You need to get that looked at. .Tilly advised..**

**Its fine ..Jen muttered still un able to take her eyes off Tilly…How is this possible she thought…Of all the places in the Uk and all the hospitals…How did she end up here and taking care of my Dad ..Jen thought…**

**Tilly called a nurse….Can you take Miss Gilmore here and tend to her foot please..**

**As the nurse dragged Jen away…Liam turnt to Tilly…..**

**I don't think you should be caring for my Dad….**

**Oh you don't? And the reason for that is? Tilly asked…**

**C'mon Tilly..Liam sighed…You know why…Jen….she's…..**

**Liam….I am the best Doctor in the hospital…If you don't want your Father to receive the best care possible then that's up to you…..And I'd also like to remind you that ..Jen..and I…was 10 years ago…**

**Now do you want me to find you another Doctor…Better still would you like to change hospitals?**

**Liam shook his head….Im sorry…..**

**Right ..Now…your dad just had a little air in one of this tubes which stop the right amount of oxygen going into his heart…Its all sorted now ..he's ok….I'll be back to check on him….**

**Tilly went in search for the nurse who took Jen…..Hey…where did you plonk Miss Gilmore? The lady with the burn on her foot?**

**Oh she's in bed 6 ..Im just going to see to her now. Needs this…The nurse smiled holding up a roll of surgical tape..**

**Tilly smiled. I'll take that…Bed 6 you said right?**

**The nurse frowned…Doctor Evans you don't have to do that….Im sure you have more important things to do…**

**Tilly shook her head…No….its fine…I'll do it..**

**Tilly headed into the cubicle shutting the curtains….**

**Hello..Jen…**

**Jen took a deep breath…Hi Tilly…**

**Shell we take a look at this foot? Tilly smiled…**

**Jen shrugged placing her foot on the bed…Is my Dad ok?**

**Tilly nodded. .Your Dads as good as he can be…There was a little hiccup in his oxygen tube…Its fine..**

**Ok..well…you've defiantly burnt your foot..Tilly joked…As she held Jens ankle to have a better look Jen felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach….**

**Does it sting? Tilly asked..**

**Jen shook her head…**

**Is it hot? Tilly asked..**

**Again Jen shook her head…..**

**Is it numb? Tilly asked looked at Jen..**

**Jen nodded….I cant feel it…**

**Tilly laughed underneath her breath…That will be the shock of seeing me….Your foot be kick in soon …**

**Jen felt nervous…Shock is an understatement….I never …I mean…I….**

**Tilly began to clean Jen's burn. She couldn't help but notice how smooth Jen's legs were…How perfectly painted her tow nails were….**

**Well its been a long time…Tilly smiled…This might hurt a little. She added as she wiped the burn with a surgical wash..**

**Ouch…Jen hissed…Tensing her foot…**

**You ok? Tilly asked…checking before continuing..**

**Yeah im fine..…..Jen replied….and yeas Its been a very long time**

**10 years Tilly reminded her… When I saw your Dads last name it did make me think ..God haven't heard that name in a long time. She laughed…Never did I expect you to be stood on my ward…..**

**Or want too…Jen muttered…Realising her foot actually hurt…Its burning ..she told Tilly..**

**Tilly nodded…This gel will take the heat away.. Im going to put a dressing on it for now…You'll need it checked again though…**

**Jen nodded…I knew you'd do it…**

**Tilly frowned..**

**Jen smiled.. Become a Doctor…I knew you would..**

**Tilly smiled back…And you? Are you teaching? **

**University level…Jen replied…**

**Tilly nodded…Least you don't have the worry of any Teenage kid falling for you..…**

**Jen rolled her eyes. No…Just men old enough to be my Dad…**

**Ewe…Tilly said wrinkling up her nose..Ok so your done…All bandaged up…I'll get you some pain relief as well..**

**Thank you…Jen whispered…**

**Tilly took a seat next to Jen….Listen…I know its been a long Time. And neither of us thought we would see each other again.. But…Here we are… Im gonna be taking care of your Dad…SO I guess we'll see quite a bit of each other…I'd like to think we can be friends. She smiled holding her hand out…**

**Jen shook her hand. Me too…As they hold hands it felt like electricity running through them both. Even if none of them were to admit it…there was still a spark there…**

**Right ..Ill leave you to hobble off and be with you Dad. And I've got round to do. Or would you like a hand..**

**Jen waved her hand around ..No its fine…I'll be fine…really…**

**Ok…Tilly nodded…See ya…**

**Jen smiled as Tilly as they went there separate ways…**

**As Jen made her way back into her Dads room. Liam got up..**

**Want a hand? **

**No im fine….Jen smiled as she sat down ..**

**Can you believe it..Tilly of all people…here taking care of Dad…He moaned..**

**Liam. What does it matter..Jen asked. As long as he's being looked after…**

**And you? How do you feel? You know about seeing her again..**

**Jen shrugged. Its been 10 years…We have moved on ..She has a life here…I have mine in London…**

**Well just as long as it doesn't cause trouble. If it does I'll have another Doctor to look after Dad..**

**It wont ..Jen snapped…**

**Tilly finished her rounds…Taking 5 Minutes in her office she thought about Jen…How weird it was seeing her…How beautiful she looked.. How touching her made Tilly feel good…Shaking the thoughts away…Tilly didn't hold grudges about the past. It felt like a life time away…**

**As she sat trying hard to not think about Jen..she realised…it was actually nice to see her….**


	11. Chapter 11

Tilly spent most of the day getting her head down and stuck in to her work…She tried her hardest not to let her mind wonder back to Jen…Which was harder then she had thought…

As she checks her rota she frowns….Mr Gilmore….She had to run more tests on Graham …Which was fine….but it meant seeing Jen and Liam…Tilly knew Liam wasn't exactly happy to see her let alone allow her to care for his Father….

As Tilly approached the room surprised to see the room empty…All but a small blonde women…

Hi…Im Doctor Evans.. Tilly smiled

Rose…The lady smiled shaking her hand…Grahams partner…

Tilly was slightly relieved not to see Jen again today but her curiosity got the better of her..

It's a lot more quieter in her now..Tilly said as she checked all Grahams Machines..

Yeah..Rose laughed…I sent Jen and Liam home. Well back to our house…They looked exhausted…

Tilly nodded…Well I know its hard for you all…..But Mr Gilmore is stable so its good.… im hopeful…

Rose smiled as she stroked Grahams arm. .Im hoping this will bring him and the kids closer together…

Oh…Tilly muttered…

Well with them living in London. .and having their own lives ..they don't keep in much contact…Rose explained.. Jen does more then Liam…

It is actually nice that they came rushing down here really…Grey will be happy…He'll be happy to see them…

Tilly smiled.. She remembered Jen never really spoke much about her parents…

Well you know sometimes it takes for something like this to happen for people to realise how important their loved ones are…

Rose nodded…I hope so…

Tilly finished Grahams obs and headed home…

Jen and Liam were at their Dads house talking things over. .They both had work commitments back in London…So knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to return..

Im not going anywhere till Dads at least awake…Liam said

No me either…But you know Rose isn't going to be able to cope on her own…So maybe I'll stay to help her out…Jen explained…

Liam frowned at her…Help Rose? You sure there isn't any other reason why you want to stay here?

Jen snapped at Liam…No….Liam Dads sick. I want to make sure he's ok…He needs us…

Oh and the fact Tilly has popped up doesn't sway you..Liamasked sarcastic..

Jen shook her head.. Its been 10 yrs Liam….10yrs…And in case you haven't forgot I have a girlfriend..

Smmh..Liam laughed under his breath…Yeah cause that's going so well..

What do you know…Jen fumed..

Well I know she isn't here supporting you. Liam mocked. And I know you make excuses not to see her…Uh how many times have you spoke to her since you've been here?

Jen got up from the table. Leave it out Liam…You don't know anything…Jen stormed off

As Jen climbs into bed she thinks about what Liam had said…she takes her phone and calls Julie..

Jen: Hi..

Julie: Finally…I've been calling and texting you all day Jen..

Jen: I know…Sorry

Julie: You know yet you didn't think to reply you wait till 11pm at night..

Jen: Look I said sorry. In case you've forgotten My Dad has just had a heart attack..

Julie: Yeah exactly and I was worried. But obviously it was wasted ..

Jen rolled her eyes…I don't need this..

Julie. Need what Jen…Am I not entitled to be a little pissed off. You've been acting strange for ages now and im not suppose to care?

Jen: Look….Im calling now aren't I…If your going to just argue with me then I wont bother..

Julie…You really are selfish Jen…One minute you cant get enough of me the next its like you're a stranger. How much more do I have to put up with?

Jen…No ones asking you too…

Julie…Oh ..she laughed. That's your answer to everything isn't it..

Jen I cant do this ..

Julie…what Jen? What cant you do?

Jen: This…The arguing…all the time…Its to much…I….Im done..

Julie: Running away again…good for you Jen…

Jen was about to speak but the phone went dead. Julie had hung up on Jen…As Much as Jen cared for Julie her heart wasn't completely in it..

Jen knew weeks ago that they were headed for a break up…Part of her held out because she didn't want to be on her own and part of her craved for freedom..

As she lay their in the dark her mind drifts to Tilly…She was so proud that Tilly had fulfilled her dreams of becoming a Doctor. .She looked even more beautiful then she had remembered

Her mind kept going back to the moment they had alone in the hospital cubicle when Tilly fixed her up…Her magic hands taking away the pain of her burn….The feel of her hands on Jen skin…Jen closed her eyes remembering how that felt…

Jen sighed…She knew Tilly was only doing her job and that she would never get to feel her the same way she had in the past…

Who would she be kidding..Tilly was amazing. She defiantly had a girlfriend. Why wouldn't she? There's no way she hadn't been snapped up…She was 28.. Beautiful. Sexy a Doctor…She was a catch. Of coarse she had someone to go home to at night..

Jen and Liam arrived early in the morning. .Rose had spent the night so they came to relieve her so she could go home and get some sleep…Liam is rummaging through his pockets looking for change for the parking. His attention turnt to a very flash Range rover driving past..

Wow what a car. .He sulked…

Jen laughed.. Keep wishing. C'mon get the ticket ..she added nudging him. Her eyes following the very nice car pull into a car park a few spaces away from where they were standing…

As Jen watches her eyes brows rise as Tilly steps out of the car…With a smile she thought ..whoa Tilly is going well for herself…Tilly isn't taking any notices as she walked towards them fiddling with her bag…As she looks up she is surprised..

Oh..Hi..She smiles..

Hi..Jen nods…

There is an awkward silence..

Uh..the machines not taking his coins..Jen laughs pointing to Liam..

Oh I see…Tilly laughs. it's a little temperamental…Here let me…she says as she swipes her staff card…

Oh..Liam frowns…Uh…Thanks…

No problem..Tilly replies. Looking at Jen…

Liam takes the ticket and runs to put it on the car leaving Jen and Tilly alone…Tilly swipes her card again getting herself a ticket….

I'll Um…..see you later…I guess…Tilly said smiling nervously..

Jen smiled without saying anything…

Tilly hurried off…Seeing Jen felt weird…It had been so long since the two of them had seen each other.. The way things ended was terrible for both of them ..the love they had for each other stronger then any of them had ever bargained for...and now they were strangers who use to know each other…

Typical…Liam moaned as she approached Jen….Had to be her to own my dream car…

Tut..shut up…Jen moaned pushing him in front of her..

It was late morning when Tilly appeared in Grahams room….Good Morning. She smiled…Mr Gilmore. Its nice to see you awake. .She smiled…Mine Doctor Evans….You gave us a fright..

Graham had woke in the night ..His heart rate had stabilised and seemed to be improving. He still struggled to breath so had to have an oxygen mask on…

He gave Tilly the thumbs up…As if to say hello…

Ok..so….Im going to do some checks for you. Make sure your getting everything you need…

Are you in any pain? Tilly frowned..

Graham shook his head…

Good…Tilly smiled…So…um. .would you guys mind just popping out while I check your Dad over?

Jen and Liam done as Tilly asked. Rose had headed home for a change of clothes .

Im gonna pop down to the canteen..Im starving. Liam moaned. Do you want anything?

Jen shook her head as she watched through the window…

She was in awe of Tilly…The way she moved around the bed taking care of graham. Doing all these checks. Laughing and Joking…Once she had finished she waved Jen back in..

Everything ok? Jen asked worryingly ..

Yup…He seems to be doing well…We'll have you up and and about in no time..Tilly smiled at Graham….

Graham pulled his oxygen mask off to speak..

Dad…Jen panicked…

Its ok..Tilly reassured her…

Graham swallowed hard…Jen….He whispered…Come here and give ya old Dad a kiss…

Jen and Tilly laughed…Jen shook her head leaning over him Kissing his head…Im glad your awake Dad..

Jen…Tilly whispered pointing towards the door…Jen took it that Tilly wanted a word..

As they leave the room Tilly watches Graham through the window…

Jen your Dads awake and that's a massive improvement. But he's very poorly and there's a chance he needs an operation…

What? Jen gasped…What kinda op..

A by pass…Tilly explained. Your Dads heart is very weak…He's been monitored the best we can but he could still have another heart attack….

Jen closed her eyes…And sighed heavily….

I'll do my best to take care of him..Tilly said He's in the best place possible..

Oh I know that..Jen said Im just not use to seeing him so sick. My Dads the big strong manly type…

Tilly felt for Jen..She knew she was always a Daddies girl…He's going as well as expected..

So it's a waiting game? Jen muttered. Looking on at her Father…

Well..Im hoping he wont need to go in for surgery..Tilly replied. But he's gonna be here a while…

Weeks? Jen asked..

Maybe….But his recovery could take months. .I don't know what your family situation is Jen..But Rose is gonna need help taking care of him…I mean we have community carers to help but..

No…Jen said shooting Tilly down.. My Dad wouldn't want that…We'll sort something out. We'll cope..

Its not easy..Jen..

I said we'll cope..Jen moaned…Rose has family here and Liam and I will have to just make some sacifices..Hes not having Carers…

Even though the two of them hadn't seen each other for 10 years Tilly knew Jen well enough to know that when she is adamant about something there is no changing her mind…

Tilly said Goodbye to Graham As Liam appeared…Liam im going for some air…Jen muttered…

A few hours later Jen Liam and Rose were sat with Graham when Liam's phone went off…

Sorry. He cringed headed out of the room…

When she returned he was annoyed…Dad im so sorry ..I have to head back to London..

What? You cant…Jen fumed..

I have to Jen…Just for a day or two…The gyms had a break in ..I have to go sort things out…

Graham assured Jen it was ok and that Liam had to go…Rose offered to drive him to the train station leaving Jen and Graham alone…

Jen wasn't happy Liam had left ..she felt like he had his priorities wrong..

Graham took her hand. You ok love. He smiled as he removed his oxygen mask..

Jen frowned. Me? Jen laughed. Dad it isn't me you should be worried about..

But I am. He added…Liam…Liam told me…

Told you what? Jen asked confused..

Graham caught his breath inhaling some oxygen…About the Doc…

Jen closed her eyes shaking her head…

Its ok Jenny. Graham said squeezing Jens hand….I thought she looked familiar…

Jen sighed. Its fine Dad…

Is it? He asked…I remember…you know. How you felt…what happened..

Its in the past Dad..Jen moaned getting up to look out the window…It was a very long time ago…

Means nothing..Her Dad huffed…Jen I know you..

Dad please..Jen sulked turning to see her Dad struggle for breath. Just put your mask back on. Don't worry about me and all that…Its ok ..lets just concentrate on you yeah..She asked placing his mask back on his face…

I love you. He spoke through his mask..

Jen smiled. I love you too….

Once Rose returned Jen left them alone for a while to get a Coffee…She thought about what Tilly had said about the care her Dad would need…Her job was important to her and she loved it but she knew there might be a chance she would have to take some leave…Rose had her sister and her family around but it wasn't their job to take care of Graham…

You ok…Came a voice behind her…

Jen turnt around..Tilly…..Uh ..yeah…Im ok….

Can I get you another Coffee..Tilly asked. Yours looks a bit cold..

Jen looked down at her cup. She hadn't even taken a sip of it. Her mind must have been wondering for some time…

Uh..Yeah..Ok..thanks…She replied..

Tilly returned with 2 Mugs of Coffee…Can I join you?

Jen nodded…She was nervous…She wasn't sure if it was because Tilly may give her more bad news of her Fathers condition or because it was just Tilly….

Jen noticed Tillys name badge….Matilda? She laughed. I thought you hated your full name..

Tilly looked down and laughed…Yeah I do….But Doctor Tilly doesn't really sound all that professional does it?

Jen laughed biting her bottom lip. I guess not…

So Liam's heading home..Tilly asked…

Uh huh…He's got some work issues..Jen moaned still un happy about it. If im honest I don't think it's the real reasons he's gone..

Oh? Tilly frowned..

I suppose I might as well tell you..Jen sighed. Liam um….Well he told my Dad about…Well…us…Who you are..

What? Tilly gasped…

Yup…Jen fumed…fiddling with her cup….He just couldn't keep his mouth shut..

Tilly shrugged. Well….I guess its done now… I mean it probably would of come out at some point anyways…

Jen nodded….I guess…..

As Jen and Tilly sat together drinking their Coffee. Mainly talking about Jen's Dad…If was the only subject that saved them from awkward silences …

Jen finished her Coffee thanking Tilly and headed back to her Dad…as she called for the lift

She heard a little voice call out..

Mummy…A little girl called.. As she ran past her running into Tillys arms..

Mummy? Jen gasped..

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Jen stayed with her Dad that night…She sent Rose home to rest…Part of her wanted to stay so she didn't have to sleep…she couldn't get the events of earlier that day out of her head….If she would have gone home she would of over thought things…At least being at the hospital she wasn't alone….

Mummy? She thought….How? When? …It shocked her….although she knew 10 years was a long time and a lot could happen ..This was beyond anything she would ever imagine…

Waking up in the chair next to her Dads bed.. ..she squinted her eyes as the sun beamed through the blinds…

Good Morning….a Nurse smiled…

Is it? Jen moaned stretching her arms out feeling a creek in her neck….

She must have fell a sleep awkwardly. Her whole body ached…She made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and sort her hair out…

As she returned to the room..Tilly was stood there…Discussing things with the nurse…

Oh Jen…She smiled….

Hi…Jen muttered feeling a little awkward…

The nurse left the room leaving Jen and Tilly alone….So the nurse said your Dad had a uncomfortable night…?

Jen nodded….Yeah he was restless…

Hmmm…Looks like you did too….Tilly mentioned noticing Jen looked very tired…You know you guys can have the odd night off….He is in the best place possible..

I know…Jen whispered…But we want to be here…Jen didn't look at Tilly which didn't go unnoticed…

She was quiet and spent most of the time staring at her Dad…..

She couldn't look at Tilly…It was to hard….She was curious about the child but knew it wouldn't be her place to ask..

Why don't you go home Jen….Even just for a few hours. .Tilly suggested seeing the constant vigil was taking its toll on the brunette….

Jen shook her head…

I really think you should. .Tilly advised..

I said no…Jen snapped….which shocked Tilly a little…..

Jen rolled her eyes and walked towards the door….I just need some air…..

Tilly stood watching as Jen left…She finished her obs on Graham and went to look for her…

Finding her outside on a bench…That's really bad for you…she said as she sat next to Jen …Jen looked down at the cigarette she was holding…

So when did you take up that nasty habit…Tilly asked handing Jen a Coffee….

I haven't…Jen muttered. Snubbing out the cigarette…I don't even smoke….She sighed…I just heard people say that when they have a cigarette it helps them calm down…

Tilly laughed sipping her Coffee…..Actually..Thats just what smokers think…You see they have a ciggie and they think it helps…But really it's the few minutes they take to smoke is that helps

Jen tilted her head side to side….it actually tastes disgusting…A few seconds later she turnt to Tilly …Im sorry I snapped at you…

Tilly nodded Im use to it….She laughed….She took a deep breath and looked out at the passing cars…

Her names Chloe….She muttered…

Jen frowned….What?

The little girl…Her names Chloe….Tilly repeated. I know you saw and heard yesterday…

She's my daughter….

Jen felt deflated…Yeah the Mummy thing kind of give it away…

Smmmh..Tilly laughed under her breath..

Silence fell on them for a few moments…I didn't give birth to her…Tilly explained…

Jen just looked forward with a frown…

She belongs to my Girlfriend….

Girlfriend? Jen thought…I knew it…It was obvious…

Well…I say My Girlfriend…Tilly added….

Broke up? Jen cheered in her mind…

Chloe's Mum….Amy….She…um…..Tilly exhaled deeply….She died…

Jen looked straight at Tilly…Who's eye hadn't moved of the passing cars….

Oh…Jen gasped feeling awful for hoping they had broken up…

Tilly nodded sipping her Coffee…..Car accident…3 Years ago….

Tilly. Im so sorry..Jen apologised genuinely…

It was a long time ago now….Tilly smiled reassuring Jen it was ok…..

Her and Chloe…They um….Got hit by a drunk driver…Chloe only had scratches and bruises luckily…But Amy….well…..we lost her….

Jen couldn't take it all in…she couldn't believe that after everything she had done to her in the early year Tilly had to deal with more heart ache …Closing her hands together placing them on her lap to stop her body doing what her head and heart wanted …. she just wanted to take Tilly in her arms..

Chloe was 4.…Tilly continued…I wasn't sure if I was in the position to take care of her…I mean I knew how to feed and cloth her that kinda thing. .I just didn't know if I could give her everything Amy could….She needed a Mother…

So how?…Jen asked swallowing her tears…I mean..

How did we end up here? Tilly smiled…

Amy's parents live in Spain. They took Chloe for a holiday and thought maybe it was best for her that she stay with them….She was only got a week and I missed her…I missed her terrible…

They wanted her there and I wanted her here…We went back and forth…in the end Amy's Dad thought it was best if we let Chloe decide…

She wanted to be with me….Tilly smiled…She had her friends. .her school everything she ever knew here…

Wow….Jen smiled wiping her eyes…And The accident? I mean…How did she cope…

She cried for Amy a lot…Nightmares that kinda thing..Tilly explained…We got her counselling…which helped…Now she's…Tilly grinned from ear to ear….She's just an amazing little girl. Who is thriving though life….

Jen was careful how she asked the next question…..Speaking quietly. So….its just the two of you know?

Yup…Tilly answered kicking a stone with her shoe….Just us…My Parents weren't to happy…they thought I was probably taking on more then I could handle….

And now? Jen asked..

Now…? Tilly laughed…Now they are the night mare grandparents. What Chloe wants Chloe gets..

Jen laughed…A bit like you use too?

Tilly giggled..Yeah she stole my spot ….

How do you manage? Jen wondered. You know with Chloe and work and all….

Well…Tilly frowned. Its got better…I have amazing friends that help me out when im on nights …and school holidays she goes to Spain…And up to Hollyoaks….And she goes to an after school, club…

Wow…Jen gasped. And when do you get Tilly time?

Tilly frowned with a smile at Jen….Whats that? She joked…

Jen was secretly smiling inside at the fact Tilly wasn't with anyone….She knew she had no chance of ever getting her back but at least she knew no one else had her….

Tillys pager beeped…Checking it. She sulked. No rest for the wicked…Ill see ya…

Jen nodded. Thanks for the Coffee…

Jen sat on the bench for a little whole longer…The revelation of what Tilly told her had hit her hard….Even as a teenager she never cease to amazing Jen….Her maturity was way beyond her years even now…Jen smiled…Tilly's heart was still as big now as it was then….

A Mother? Jen whispered to herself…..A Doctor? ..Tilly really was an amazing person and Jen still kicks herself she threw her away….

Jen didn't see Tilly for the rest of the day …And later decided her and Rose needed a break….Jen offered to take Rose for Dinner…Remembering she saw a nice little restaurant around the corner from the Hospital..

As they tuck into their food and Discuss what would be the best way around Grahams care once he's home. .Rose smiles…

Theirs that lovely Doctor…She nodded towards the Bar area….Jen spins around …

Can we have ice cream?

Uh well. That depends doesn't it….Tilly smiles straitening the little girls plaits….If you eat all your Dinner…

Boring…Chloe..moaned..which made Jen smile….

Tilly informs the man at the desk she would like a table for two to which he told her there was a 30 minute wait…

Chloe began to moan…Mum im hungry…

Awww..Bless her. Rose Tutted…Maybe we should offer them to join us…

What? Jen gasped..Oh um…I wouldn't think The Doctor wants come peace away from her work..

Well one way to find out. Rose said as she got up heading over to Tilly..

Rose…No…Jen called out in a panic…

Uh..Hi…Rose smiled. I um couldn't help but over here the two of you have to wait….

Uh yeah..but .um it fine..Tilly smiled..

No it isn't …Im hungry. Chloe sulked..

Well that's why I popped over..Jen and are sat on a table big enough for the two of you to join us…Rose offered..

Tilly looked over seeing Jen sat alone. She could sense Jen was a little embarrassed…

Oh..that's lovely of you but…..

Mummy pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..Chloe begged jumping up and down…

Tilly smiled…feeling a little ungrateful if she turnt down Roses kind offer….

We'd love too..Tilly grinned. Now becoming as nervous as Jen…

Sorry….Jen mouthed to Tilly as they took their seats…Tilly shook her head as if to say it was fine…

Hi…Chloe smiled…

Hi…Jen smiled back…

Im Chloe….

Jen held her hand out to shake the little girls hand…

Im Jen…..

They all sat and eat their meals.. Funnily enough the talk wasn't about the hospital or Graham…The talk was mostly aimed around Chloe….She was an inquisitive little girl…

,Mummy how do you know Jen and Rose…..? She asked..

Tilly and Jen looked at each other quickly then looked away..

Oh um….Well…Jen's Dad…is poorly. And I take care of him…..

Oh….Chloe shrugged…Can I have ice cream now?

The 3 women laughed…Oh I don't know….Tilly teased..

Rose ? Jen? What do you think?

Ohh Im not sure…Rose said joining in…

Jen laughed…I think…that…You should only have Ice cream if your going to share it….

Deal…Chloe grinned….

A little while later Chloe had finished her dessert and They all headed out…Tilly insisted on paying for all their meals as a thank you for letting them gate crash their table…

Rose heads to the toilet while the others head outside…Tilly unlocks her car and tells Chloe to get in….

Um…Look Thanks again..Tilly smiled…You know for offering us to join you..Im not sure Chloe could of waited any longer to eat…

Jen waved her hand….It was nothing…You know I wish you would let me pay towards the meal…

Don't be silly…It was worth every penny….Tilly insisted…I enjoyed it….so did she. She laughs pointing to the car…Where Chloe was pulling faces…

Jen wrinkled up her nose…She's a lovely Kid Tilly…

I like to think so…Tilly agreed tapping the window….playfully…

They said their good byes and headed off in different directions.,. Once Jen and Rose were back at the hospital Jen explained to rose all about how her and Tilly really knew each other….

Rose was shocked but sympathetic to Jen….

The next Day Jen checked her watch it was 11.30.…She wondered why she hadn't seen Tilly ..She usually had been around to see Graham by now…As Jen heads out into the corridor to get her and Rose A Coffee she saw Tilly Rushing down the corridor…looking flustered..

You ok? She asked concerned..…

No…Not really..Tilly laughed…I have a million and one things to do today and the school have decided to close cause of some stupid leak….

Oh no..Jen sympathised…

Yeah so my friends Son's picked Chloe…Up for me but he's got Collage so now he's bringing her here and I …..Tilly stopped talking and walked past Jen…to a young boy holding Chloe's hand. They spoke for a moment and Tilly returned with Chloe..

Sorry…She said…so yeah. .Now I have to put Chloe in our day care centre..

Noooooooo Chloe cried. I hate it there mum..

Sorry baby. But Mummies got lots to do….Tilly explained..

No…Chloe snapped folding her arms across her chest..

Chlo..Please I really don't need this today..Tilly begged….

Chloe shook her head sobbing..

Tilly sighed holding her hands up to her head….

Jen could see Tillys turmoil…Uh…..Maybe I could help? She offered..

What? Tilly frowned

Well…Um…Im not actually doing anything. And Chloe isn't happy about the day care centre…so…Maybe I could take her out for a bit…

Oh ..Jen…uh seriously thanks but …No. I'll Just take her to the centre…

Im not going. Chloe stomped…

I don't mind..Jen offered again….

Tilly looked at her Daughter sulking…Then at Jen….shaking her head with her hand son her hips…

But…she doesn't even know….

Jen bite her lip and laughed under her breath/ whispering…neither did her Mum but she still got in a car and went to the beach with me…

Tilly gasped a little remembering that day…Her cheeks turning a little red…

Jen I….

Please Mum…Chloe smiled…Please let Jen take me. I don't want to go to the centre…Pleaseeee I'll be good…Pleasssee..

Tilly looked from Jen to Chloe and back to Jen….

I don't mind! Jen smiled winking at the little girl…

Tilly wasn't sure ..she didn't know if she wanted Jen to be to close…She knew her heart fluttered every time they were near each other…Her life was hard work as it was without adding Jen to the mix…As much reservations as she had she felt like her back was against the wall…

Jen had offered and Chloe had a huge grin on her face at the prospect of not having to go to the day centre…

Fine…Tilly gave in…If your sure jen?

Yup…Jen grinned…Casing Chloe to cheer…

Tilly explained that she would be finished by 3pm thanking Jen over and over again…

As she and Chloe walk hand and hand up the corridor…

Tilly found herself smiling at the view….

Was this the start of a new chapter for them? Or was it something Tilly would regret..?


	13. Chapter 13

Most of Tillys day was spent worrying about Chloe and Jen…She knew Jen well enough to know she would take good care of her.. But part of Tilly still felt a little Uncomfortable about it…

As she takes 5 minutes to herself she sits at her desk…Smiling at a photo of her and Chloe…As she touched the photo she realised she actually hadn't taken Jen's number ..or given Jen hers…Panic struck…What if something has happened as Jen has no way of contacting her? Knowing it was against the rules Tilly pulls up Grahams medical file on the computer searching for his next of kin …typing in Jen's number…

Hovering over the message button she checks the time. It had been 2 and a half hours since Jen took Chloe….Tilly wasn't sure if she should text her…Maybe Jen would think she's checking up on her? Or she didn't trust her with her Child?…

Tilly knew if she didn't text then she would be worrying all day so she kept the text light..

Hey Jen.

Its Tilly…Hope you don't mind I got your number from your Dads medical notes?

Stupid me didn't give you my number,..lol..

Just checking Chloe is behaving herself and your running you ragged? T ..

Tilly had added a X at the end but thought better of it….

A few minutes later she got a reply..

Hey…

No of coarse I don't mind….

Chloe is fine..shes being very good…

We're having a ball….Don't worry….J x…

Jen wasn't as afraid as Tilly she ended her message with an X….Tilly smiled….And rolled her eyes at herself…Coarse they were ok…

Ok that's great. So I should be done by 3...T….

Jen and Chloe were sat eating lunch….

That's your Mum checking your ok…Jen smiled putting her phone away…

Yeah she does that all the time. Chloe laughed…Even when im at my Nanny's house…

Awww..Jen grinned…I guess she worries…

Yup…Chloe agreed….Jen? She asked…Where's your kids?

Jen almost choked on her Coffee…My kids? She laughed….Oh uh…I don't have any…

Oh…Chloe shrugged…Do you have a husband?

Nope…Jen laughed under her breath…

A wife? Chloe asked..

Jen raised her eyes brows…..Uh no…..No wife either…

Hmmmmm ..Chloe mutted as she bit her sandwich…

So…..She wondered…If you did have one…Would you have a wife or a husband…

Jen was shocked this was a 7 year old basically asking her what her sexual orientation was but in a child like manner…She was much older in her maturity then her years…which reminded Jen of Tilly….

Why do you ask? Jen smiled..

Well….Because…My Mummy Amy…had a husband and they made me…Chloe explained.. Then she met Tilly and then she had A Wife and I got two mummies….

Oh…Jen gasped…Wow…that makes you pretty lucky…

Chloe nodded…Yeah I think so….

Jen smiled…she was in awe of this Child sat before her….If Tilly had told Jen about their grief after she had met Chloe she would never have believed it …This Little girl had been though the worst thing a child could ever experience yet she had come out the other side unshaved…

As they chat a little bit more Jen realises the time….Oh Chloe we need to go. Its near 3pm Your Mum will be waiting…

Chloe muttered something about Tilly always running late but hurried her drink anyways…

As they head to the hospital Tilly is as Chloe moaned….

Jen im so sorry I'll be a few minutes late…Ill meet you at reception…Again sorry….T

Reading Tilly's text made Jen laugh….She's on her way…She told Chloe….

3.30PM Tilly comes rushing out the lift…I am. So…..sorry…

Don't be..Jen smiled ..its fine…

Tilly hugged and Kissed her child…Its ok mum. I told Jen your always running late…Chloe said..

Causing Tilly to pout….

Jen I cant thank you enough..,

It was no problem….seriously ..Jen reassured Tilly…We had fun didn't we kid…

Yup…Chloe grinned. Jen is the best babysitter…

Jen responded by stroking the Girls hair…

..And we got you something Mummy…Holding out a box with a cup cake in it….

Oh wow….Tilly grinned.. Looks yummy…

Yep..Jen and I may it ourselves…Chloe informed her Mum…

How's My Dad..Jen worried..

He's much better then he was last night…He's been awake and sat up so its improvement …Im happy with the way things are going…Fingers crossed it continues..

Jen was over the moon with the news her Dad was on the up…as she stood waving Chloe and Tilly off she felt a little sad. Today was probably the nicest day she's had in a long time….

That evening at Tilly's she's sat reading in bed with Chloe…..

Listen…Im sorry about today…I just couldn't leave work..

Chloe turning the page of her book….Im not sorry…I had a great day…

Oh really? Tilly asked..

Yup….Chloe nodded…Jen took me to an Art Gallary..and I learnt some stuff…

Tilly smiled at Chloe's words….Jen taking to visit Art excited Tilly…She remembered the passion Jen had when they use to go to Galleries…It meant in her eyes that Chloe had experience something amazing..

I learnt about Picasso…Chloe continued. He does funny paintings. And I learnt about Leonardo di vinski…

Tilly laughed…its Leonardo da Vinci baby….Tilly corrected her…

Yeah that's it…Chloe laughed….And Mum this one man who paints cut his ear off…himself ..can you believe that?

Tilly nodded with a grin…Yeah..its gross..huh…

Chloe laughed..Yeah I is….Jen told me about colour and light and shade…And how people use Art to express feels…..Jen was an Art Teacher…

Tilly felt a little sad as she heard the word.."Was"…she always held a lot of guilt that Jen lost her Career…yes she's still teaching But it would never be what she set her heart to do….Their relationship took that away from her….

Its getting late Chloe…Think you need to go to sleep…

Can I sleep with you? Chloe yawned…

Tilly pulled the child closer to her…Always she said kissing the girl on the head….

Mum….I think im going to do a painting for Jen….Chloe said…To say thank you…

That be lovely babe..Im sure Jen will love that….Go to sleep babe…

A few moments later….Mummy?

Yes Chloe…Tilly sighed…

I love Jen…

If only the child knew that her Mother also use to be in love with Jen…

Tilly lay silently just hugging Chloe….She found it amusing how she herself had only spent one day with Jen and fell head over heels for her…And now her daughter was doing the same…

Was it wise to Let Jen into their lives? Would it cause added trouble? Tilly had to thinks about Chloe as well as herself….

Chloe was bouncing off the walls the following morning ..her day with Jen put some life into her…as her and Tilly sit having breakfast All Chloe will talk about is her day out with Jen….

Chloe…Tilly snapped…Babe I know you had a nice time with Jen but you need to calm down…ok…

Mum…Can we go to see more Art in the school holiday? ..

Maybe…Now have you go your school book..? Tilly asked changing the subject…

Mum…Can we have Jen round for tea?

Tilly laughed…Chloe…Jen has a very sick Dad…..she doesn't have time to come for tea…

Can I ask her then? Chloe asked…we should thank her for babysitting me…Its only fair…We can ask Rose too…..

Tilly ended up promising to ask Jen when she saw her…Chloe wasn't going to let it drop so Tilly had no choice…..

Jen's sat in her usual place…right next her Dads bed when Tilly arrived …

Morning …Tilly smiled…Mr Gilmore…Its good to see you awake…I hear you've finally had a cup of tea?

Oh yes…Its was like heaven Doc….Thank you. Graham winked…

Good…So what would you all think about maybe Graham moving out of ICU? She asked..

Really? Jen Gasped…I mean. Is he well enough to go on a ward….

Well it isn't like the normal hospital wards…Tilly explained. it's kinda like the one in-between ICU and the wards…it's a high dependency ward…He will still be monitored closely but it means that some of these machine and tubes can go….

Graham was over the moon.. And instantly agreed with Tilly…

Doctor..Jen mutter…can I have a word…

Tilly followed Jen outside…Are you sure? Jen worried. I mean ..im not saying you don't know how to do your Job and all. Its just well….he's had a heart attack…

Jen…If I thought for one second your dad wasn't well enough then I wouldn't suggest it…And its only next door so if he struggles at any point we will have him straight back in…..

Jen reluctantly agreed ..trusting in Tilly…

Listen Jen…I uh….Just want to thank you again…You know for yesterday…

Jen waved her hand..Tilly you have already thanked me enough….

Obviously not..Tilly laughed. Well not as far as Chloe's concerned….Look she wants you to come for dinner….

Oh..Jen muttered raising her eyebrows….

Yeah…and she kinda isn't taking no for an answer..Tilly added….

Jen bit her bottom lip….It really isn't necessary. I wouldn't want you to feel….Well you know…I..

Jen. Tilly interrupted. You saved me yesterday. Cooking you Dinner is the least I can do…So if you can make it …its fine…

I can make it…Jen smiled…

Tilly smiled..Ok…cool…well Uh I better get on with my rounds ..but um…..Say Tonight? 7? ..I'll Text you my address?

Jen nodded trying her hardest not to grin my ear to ear….7's perfect….


	14. Chapter 14

Jen sat with her Dad till late afternoon.. he was still very ill but it didn't stop him telling Jen jokes and flirting with the nurses…Liam had promised to return in a few days once his business was back on its feet….

Jen left Graham with Rose and headed back to their house to get ready. She showered and changed…Applying some make up. Being careful not to over do it…She wanted to look nice but didn't want to appear to be trying to hard…

Once she was ready she checked herself in the mirror…Giving herself the once over she frowned…

NOPE…she said to herself….changing her clothes…

Skirt? Leggings? Dress? …Jen sighed….she hadn't really brought many clothes with her. .she packed in a hurry….

After much deliberation she settled on a plain blue dress and flat heels…..with a small jacket…

Checking the time smiling at the fact it was time to go….As she gets into her car she applies some lip gloss and set off…

Checking the text she had off Tilly for the address she popped it into the sat nav….

As she pulls up she raises her eye brows…Tillys house was large with a double garage and a perfectly kept garden ..Jen was very impressed…The girls done good ..she smiled to herself checking her hair and make up in the rear view mirror. .she inhaled deeply…Exhaling heavily…

Jen had picked up the very nice bottle of wine she had brought and headed towards the door. Before she could knock Chloe came bouncing out the door…

Jennnnnnnn..She called out with excitement. Wrapping her arms around Jens waist causing Jen to wobble a little..

Chloe..Tilly moaned. Rolling her eyes…

Its ok..Jen smiled. This is for you…She added passing Tilly the wine..

Tilly thanked Jen as they headed inside..

Jen. Jen come and see my Room…Chloe begged

Chloe..Jen has just got here give her a minute..Tilly told her. As she poured Jen some wine…

Ok have your wine then come and see it…Chloe grinned….I'll go make sure its tidy…She giggled running up the stairs..

Sorry..Tilly laughed…

Its fine…Jen grinned I don't mind really….

She gets a little over excited. Its not often we have guests..

Oh? Jen frowned…

Yeah well…with work and school and everything else…Tilly explained..

Jennnnn..Chloe called…Its ready..

Tilly rolled her eyes shaking her head…You know she isn't gonna let up don't you?

Jen laughed under her breath…I better go check this room out then…

Tilly headed into the kitchen whilst Jen went upstairs…..

There you are. Chloe laughed taking Jen's hand ..C'mon…she said as she dragged Jen into her room…

Chloe's bedroom was typically girly…It was bright pink with fairy lights everywhere…she had dolls everywhere. There were pictures of her as a baby. Also pictures of what Jen assumed was her Mother….

Jen examined the picture..

That's me. And my Mummies. Chloe informed her…

Jen smiled…It beautiful…She muttered…The photo was just as Jen had said…It was a black and white print of the 3 of them on a beach. Amy and Tilly hugging Chloe…Jen felt a wave of sadness that this beautiful sight was sadly ripped apart…

Jen.,..Chloe said pulling her hand…Knocking Jen out of her thoughts….Look…I don't this for you…

Chloe held up a painting…it was of different shapes and colours and they were all joined together…

See…Look…Light …dark..shades..Chloe smiled pointing to different parts of her drawing…

Wow…Is this for me? Jen asked…

Chloe Nodded. Its to say thank you for taking me to the Galleries….

Jen wanted to cry. She had never felt such an emotion. This kid really brought out emotions in Jen she didn't know she had…

Chloe….Jen swallowed her tears…..This is the most beautiful painting I have ever seen…thank you so much..

Chloe giggled and hugged Jen…

As Tilly finished off dinner she was curious as to what the two upstairs were up to. .they had been up there a while…She laid the table and stood at the bottom of the stairs ready to call them down until she heard a lot of laughter…

Headed up to see what was going on she peered though the door….Leaning on the door frame she felt her heart flutter…

Jen and Chloe had there heads under a blanket with a touch…Hearing Chloe laugh so hard made Tilly smile….But there was a little piece of her that worried Chloe might be getting to attached to Jen.. All the night before and all day that day Chloe had spoke about nothing but Jen…..

Is this a private party or can anyone join in? Tilly joked…

Jen and Chloe popped out from the blanket…

Sorry…Jen said feeling a little embarrassed. Chloe still giggling…

Mummy Jen pulls really funny faces…funnier then yours…..

Thanks then..Tilly laughed..Cmon…Its dinner time…

As the 3 sit down to eat most of their attention is on Chloe…She told Jen all about her friends and school and her teacher…She explained how in the holidays she gets to go to Spain to visit her grandparents…She also told Jen that Mummy works really hard but she doesn't mind because she saves lives..

And that's our whole life story..Tilly laughed cutting Chloe off….Incase you didn't know Chloe has a lot to say…

Jen laughed sipping her wine…

Jen…..yesterday you forgot to answer me. Chloe said as she played if her food…

Did I? Jen frowned trying to remember…

Chloe nodded…You didn't tell me if you have a husband or a wife….

Jen glanced over at Tilly…Tilly was already staring at her…They were both a little embarrassed by Chloe's question….

Chloe…You really shouldn't ask people personal things..Tilly told her…

Then how will I know? Chloe frowned…

Jen bite her bottom lip…Chloe….She sighed…Remember when you ask…I said I didn't have a husband or a wife? ..But If I did. Then …Well…I would have a wife…

Chloe nodded…Thought so…Mummy do I have to eat all of this? She asked brushing off Jens explanation…

Jen and Tilly laughed…It didn't faze Chloe one bit…All she was really bothered about was if she would get dessert if she didn't eat all her dinner..

Tilly gave in and allowed Chloe leave her food and indulge in Chocolate cake warning her that it was a one off…..

After the 3 of them played on the wii for a little while it was Chloe's bedtime…

Ok little lady ..Tilly clapped…Its bedtime..

Noooo…Chloe moaned. .Please let me stay up..

Not tonight little lady….

Mummy. One more minute…Chloe begged..

No…Tilly said sternly…Its time to go to bed…..

Chloe sulked for a minute or so before agreeing to go to bed peacefully if Jen read her a story…

Jen only to happy to oblige ..whilst Tilly cleared the table away…

Jen led on Chloe's bed reading Charlottes web…Chloe wrapped her little arm around Jens waist. Leaning into her side…

Jen? Chloe whispered…you're my best friend…

Jens heart rang out…Placing a small kiss on the Childs head…Your mine as well then….

After the book was finished Jen tucked Chloe in and headed back to Tilly…

Need a hand? She asked as she watches Tilly drying Dishes..

No I think you've done enough entertaining my child tonight.. Tilly laughed. Do you want another drink?

Oh ..uh..I better not…Jen said reluctantly…Im driving so….

Oh yeah…Tilly muttered….Look Jen…Im sorry Chloe was a little clingy to you…She uh….She likes people…

Jen smiled..Tilly really. You don't have to apologise..Shes a lovely kid…I enjoyed it…really I did..

Well thank you…Tilly smiled…

My pleasure….

They talked a little more ..About Jen's dads after care…And Tilly had expressed how happy she was that Graham was responding well ..She had also explained how Chloe would be heading off to Spain in 2 days to spend 3 weeks with Amy's parents…Telling Jen how she hates the fact she's gone so long but it was part of the deal she made with Amy's parents in order for Chloe to be with her…

Tilly offered Jen a Coffee …But Jen knew her time was up…Chloe had help break the ice between the two of them and there were less awkward moments.. But Jen as much as she tried couldn't help the fact that she was still very much attracted to Tilly….She found herself looking at her a lot…Her eyes scanning the whole of her body…The fact she cant help but stare at her lips wanting nothing more them to feel them on hers….

I uh…I'll pass…Its been lovely being here but um…Well Rose will be home and I wouldn't like her to worry..

Tilly nodded..Ok….She was dreading this part. The saying goodbye bit…Do you just say goodbye? Or hug? Or kiss cheeks? Or both…

Tilly would always hug and kiss her friends good bye. But well this was Jen?

Was she a friend? …

As Tilly sees Jen out the rain is coming down heavy..Oh no….Do you have an umbrella? Tilly asked..

No…But its ok..Jen frowned..Im only going to the car…

No you'll get soaked. Wait here. Take this…Tilly said handing Jen an umbrella from behind the front door…

Jen smiled turning to Tilly…Tilly…she sighed. I've um….I've had a really nice evening…I want to thank you for welcoming me into your home…I've really enjoyed being here..

Tilly looks at Jen deeply. She could feel her feet urging her to move closer. Her heart racing…Her heart begging her to React…but her head standing firm refusing to let her make that move..

Its no problem…Was All Tilly could muster up…

They look at each other for a few more moments. Both full of nerves…

Jen broke the connection. .So um…I better go….I guess I'll see you at the hospital…?

Tilly grinned..Yeah I'll be back in on Tuesday…

Tuesday ? Jen screamed in her head…that's 4 whole days away? How would she manage not seeing Tilly for 4 days?

Ok…cool…She swallowed as she stepped out of the house….Night …

Tilly bit her lip..Yeah…goodnight Jen…

Jen hurried up the path to get out of the rain as she sat in her car she sighed heavily…

She felt a little sad that she wouldn't see Tilly for 4 days and Probably wouldn't see Chloe again.. By the time she returned from her grandparents there was a chance Jen would be back in London…

Tilly and Chloe were up early to greet Amy's parents…As soon as they entered the house Chloe ranted on about Jen…

And she is my best friend now. She informed everyone…I told her she was my best friend and she said I can be hers….

Oh that's great isn't it love…Her Grandpa smiled…not really listening….

As Chloe and her Grandpa collected her things .Tilly could feel eyes on her. As she looked up Amy's mum Sue was staring at her..

What? Tilly asked..

This Jen? Sue whispered…Who is she?

Tilly shrugged. No one really. She uh…Just some one I use to know….Her Dads ill at the hospital…

Well this "No one" sure has made an impact on our Chloe…Sue stated…

Look Sue…I knew Jen back in Hollyoaks…she's just someone I use to Know. Chloe met her and I don't know she wanted to invite her for dinner…Where's the harm?…Tilly felt a little stressed at Sue questioning. Her…

Sue walked over to Tilly placing her hand on her shoulder…Love. I wasn't having a go….She smiled. If she's no one then fine….But if she is? ..Well then im happy for you..

Tilly frowned at her. What?

Sue sighed stroking Tilly's hair…Amy's gone love…She's been gone a long time now…Life goes on. And so should yours…No one expects you to be alone forever…

Readdddddddddddy…Chloe calls out…

Tilly hugs her Daughter…kissing her all over her face causing the child to moan…Stop it. She giggles…

Mummy…can you give this to Jen for me?

Tilly looked at the letter…it was addressed to Jen and taped up so she couldn't see what was inside…

Tilly promised to pass it on as she stood at the door waving her baby off…..

As she shut the door she held the letter up…..Chloe had fallen for Jen which made Tilly worry…..


	15. Chapter 15

Jen came back into her Dads room luckily he was sleeping because she wasn't happy..

You ok? Rose frowned..

No not really…Jen fumed. I just spoke to Liam. He wasn't coming back this week like he said. Making up some crap about not being able to leave London until the police have finished with the break in..

You didn't expect much else did you darling? Rose said..

He just annoys me…Jen moaned….Dads improving so he doesn't feel he has to be here…

You know Liam ..Jen…..As long as he's ok…Rose explained. .Don't worry about it…

I do though. Rose…Dad could have died and all he's bothered about is he's stupid business. Like works more important?

Speaking of work? Rose asked…What about you? I mean is your boss ok with you having all this time off?

I don't care if she's not…Im not going anywhere until Dads better and back home..Jen said adamant..

Rose smiled and squeezed Jen's hand. You're a good girl. You are…And I know your Dad appreciates it…As do I…

Jen smiled and looked fondly at her Dad….Seeing him poorly made Jen realise that it is the people you have in your life that are the most important…

As the nurse is checking Graham over Jen sits quietly in the chair next to his bed….Her thoughts drift to Tilly and Chloe…She smiled as she remembered playing with Chloe in her room….

Jen felt sad that she wasn't going to see Tilly for the next 4 days ..even though they hadn't laid eyes on each other in 10 years after last night it felt like none of that mattered….

After hearing Tilly explain about Amy and how she came to have Chloe Jen knew she had to tread carefully…she had no idea if Tilly was even ready for a relationship…or if she even saw Jen in that way now…She wouldn't blame her if she didn't but Jen knew that now they have reconnected she didn't want to lose her again…

Even if all she would ever have was friendship she was willing to except that…In her head anyways…

Tilly stands in her kitchen with her hands on her hips biting her bottom lip…Sighing heavily she wonders what to do…..usually she loved her 4 days off once a month but Chloe wasn't there to occupy her…She wondered around the house looking for things to do….

Finding a few things to do in Chloe's room kept her busy for all of an hour…Checking the time she thought…to hell with it ..its 6pm…I'll open the wine….

Graham's recovery was going as well as the Doctors and nurses had hope so he was moved from ICU into a high dependency unit…Which meant his family couldn't stay all day….there were 3 visiting times a day…

Jen worried at first that he might get lonely or that something might go wrong and her or Rose wasn't there…but Rose convinced her it would be ok….

As her and Rose say goodbye and head home.. Rose pulls out a little computer from the side of the seat..

Jen Whats this? She asked ..I sat on it…she laughed..

Jen took it with a frown…..I don't know…looking a little harder at it…turning it on…

Chloe's Ds….Flashed up on the screen…causing Jen to grin…Chloe must have left her Nintendo Ds in Jen's car the day she took her out….

Chloe? Rose frowned looking over Jen's shoulder…As in the little girl we met the other night?

Uh…..Yeah um….Tilly's daughter….Jen explained..

Mmmmm I see. Rose smiled raising her eyebrows…

Jen pretended to ignore Rose…..As she pulls up on her Dads drive Rose gets out….You had better return The computer to the little one then…Aye? She winked..

Jen smiled…it was like Rose had read her mind…Do you mind?

Rose laughed….Coarse not…Go on….

Jen watched Rose head into the house then hurried over to Tilly's…..She had been dying to see Tilly and even Chloe again….But felt to shy to text Tilly….she had wrote out a few messages through out the day but didn't have the nerve to send them…..Now she had the perfect excuse to see them both…

Pulling up on Tillys' drive she could feel her heart beating so fast…Knowing she had to calm down first she took so deep breaths….

Her hands were shaking and her throat was dry…God sake Jen….pull yourself together…She muttered to herself….

Taking a few more moments to compose herself she took the little walk to the front door….

As Tilly opened it her jaw dropped a little.. Jen was the last person she expected…Jen? She gasped..

Hi. .Jen smiled ..I umm…um hope you don't mind me stopping by…Its just…well….I found this. She smiled holding out the Ds….Chloe must have dropped it in my Car…

Oh.. Tilly frowned wondering how the little Madame mange to sneak it out knowing she was only allowed it at weekends…

I um…Thought she might want it for her trip tomorrow..Jen added..

Thank..Tilly smiled taking the Ds…but well….Chloe isn't here…Her Grandparents wanted to go a day earlier…so…Tilly explained biting her lip….

Oh…Jen said a little saddened that she wasn't going to see the little girl….

Yeah..but…I do have something for you…Tilly said waving Jen in…

Jen follows Tilly into the kitchen….for me?

Yeah…Tilly laughed under her breath…I had strict orders before Chloe left to give you this…

Tilly handed Jen the envelope…I was also warned not to read it

Jen was smiling at the letter…And did you?

As if….Tilly chocked Chloe would never forgive me…

Jen laughed as she opened the letter…..It read..

To my best friend Jen…

Sorry I did not see you befor I went to my Nan and Grumpy Holdays

I hop I see you soon when I come home

Love you

From

Chloe Evans-Moore

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jen couldn't stop the smiling her heart melted like chocolate.. Jen could feel a lump in her throat…and tears in her eyes…

You ok? Tilly asked handing her some wine…

Jen swallowed hard and nodded….

May I? Tilly asked….wanting to see the note Chloe had wrote..

As She reads she to smiles….Bless her…

But as Tilly read it she couldn't help but worry Chloe was going to get let down…Jen would only be around while her Dad recovers and then she will head home and Chloe would become a distant memory…..

Jen sipped her wine….She's amazing…And so bright and funny…

And smitten with you.. Tilly added out loud….She raved about you to her Grandparents. .Which naturally caused questions…

Oh. .Jen cringed biting her lip…..

Tilly nodded…Yeah but….I explained so….

Jen wondered what Tilly explained…What had she said….she wanted nothing more then to ask but felt it wasn't such a good idea….knowing she didn't want Tilly to feel uncomfortable she felt maybe she should leave…

Well… uh thanks for the wine…and the letter. But um…I'll get out of your way…

What? Tilly frowned…Oh no…She swallowed …Umm you don't have too….I mean you can stay for a few drinks if you want…Im pretty fed up of being alone already if im honest…She giggled…

Jen was screaming and jumping around inside…She couldn't believe she was about to spend more time with the women she was crazy about…

Well…Um..I guess I could…if you want ..Jen muttered…

The evening carried on pleasantly..Jen explained what her work in tales and how her life is in London….While Tilly told Jen tales of Chloe….mostly funny…

As they move their chat to the sofa Jen's phone rings for the fifth time…

You can answer it you know? I wont mind…Tilly said..

Jen looked in her bag. Making sure it wasn't important or in regards to her Father…

Nope…Jen grinned its not important…

Tilly pouted at her narrowing her eyes..

Really….Jen grinned ..its just friends

Tilly let it go and grabbed more wine….

I would have thought you would be out socialising with Chloe not being her and you having no work? Jen wondered..

Ah…nah…those days are over to be honest…Tilly explained…I don't go clubbing or anything..

Its not often I get to hang out with adults unless im stitching them up…She laughed…

Most of my friends are Nurse and Doctors…I have a few others but they have family and stuff…

Sad aint I…? She giggled..

Jen shook her head. .No…Not at all….I think you have a lovely life Tilly…

Tilly blushed slightly…Thanks….Sooooo she sighed. Its nice to sit here and have an adult conversation…Not that Chloe is like a 20 something ..but its not the same…

Jen nodded…What about her Dad? I mean…you mentioned her Grandparents..

Tilly sipped her drink…Not a lot to tell really…Amy was only 18 when she fell pregnant. She was seeing this older guy…When she told him …he went ballistic offered her an abortion…

Bastard..Jen gasped..

Yup..Tilly nodded.. Turned out to be married with some kids him self…she never heard from him again…Which isn't a bad thing because it means we had her all to ourselves..

Jen smiled…And someone like that wouldn't deserve such a beautiful child…

Exactly…Tilly clapped. Pouring more wine…

Jen checked the time it was coming up for 10...She knew she was over the limit to drive so would have to get a cab back to Rose's ….

Knowing it was probably best she left before she got drunk ..she couldn't bring herself to leave…

What about you anyways? Tilly asked as she got comfortable leaning in a little closer to Jen…

Me? Jen gasped…what do you want to know?

Well….is there anyone special? Tilly laughed…you know a special person in your life..

No….Jen snapped…No one…

To Jen her and Julie were over…she wasn't interested in starting any thing back up.. she told her on the phone she was done with it and believed that was that….

Although it was Julie who kept calling Jen just put it down to her probably being drunk

How come? Tilly frowned..

Things just don't work out…Jen answered…

Hmmmm..Tilly teased…or you just got bored? ..

Jen frowned a little ..

Cmon..I know you…I know what your like….10 years or not….

Jen sighed…I don't know. I just…She shakes her head….I just haven't found the one…the one I have that connection with…

Tilly led her head on the back of sofa looking at Jen….She now was slightly drunk and had relaxed in Jen's company…

I guess even when you find the one there isn't a grantee you get to spend the rest of your life with them..

Jen knew she was referring to Amy….You must Miss her…

Tilly shrugged…You learn to live with it…Gets easier as time goes by…

Im sorry…Jen whispered as she to lay her head on the sofa..

What you sorry for? Tilly asked confused..

That you lost Amy…..As Much as Jen would have hated coming to Oxford and bumping into Tilly then meeting her partner…Its broke her heart

Life is like that isn't it…Tilly sulked.. I mean…Its kind of my thing…She explained closing her eyes letting the music in the background play in her ears…..The wine taking over…Her guard slowly dropping…

Im unlucky in love…she laughed…I mean take you for instance…I fall madly in love with you and look what happened there…Then I fall for Esther or so I made myself believe. But she saw right though me and dumped me because she wasn't willing to be second best to you….

Then I have a few "flings" and then I meet Amy…She dies….So I end up on my own anyways…Only I have something to show for it…

Chloe? Jen butted in..

Yup…Tilly smiled ..My Chloe…

Have you…Jen stopped what she was going to say. She didn't want to pry..

Have I?….Tilly repeated…

Jen hesitated…

Tilly raised her eye brows for an answer…

Throwing caution to the wind Jen asked what she's been dying to ask…Have you um…You know like…dated since? Or…like is it. You know to soon…

Tilly laughed fiddling with her glass…No it isn't to soon. Amy would want me to move on…

I just. Well …With work And a kid in tow it's a big hard to go out on the pull isn't it…

You mean you haven't? In 3 years?

Tilly laughed out loud…Oh god no…I mean I haven't been on dates and stuff….I've had the odd fling…

I work with a bunch of nurses..Tilly joked…

Jen stayed quiet which caused Tilly to stop laughing..

Sex is different Jen….If I was to think about a relationship I'd have to seriously consider how it would Effect Chloe…And im not ready for her to have to face that…

Jen felt for Tilly….part of her held some guilt over how she treated Tilly…maybe because they had such a mixed up relationship it was the reason Tilly was so unlucky…

Knowing she cant change the past she tries to ignore the feelings…

I've missed this though..Tilly grins…You know just relaxing. Having a drink…Chatting…She sighed…

Smmmmmmmmmmmmmmh. I miss this kinda thing too..Jen agreed…

Ok…Tilly asked sitting up…What do you miss the most about being with someone?

Jen looked at Tilly out of the corner of her eye…Seriously?

Yh…Tilly grinned…

Jen sighed….Hmmmmmmmmmmmm I could give you a list of what I don't miss….

Tut…Typical..Tilly teased…

Ok…She added leaning back on the sofa…I'll go first…I miss the feeling you get when you like receive a text…You know that stupid grin…And its like you can tell just by looking at someone face with they aren't texting a mate….

Jen rolled her eyes and laughed..Yeah I guess that's good on…

I um….I Miss different things…..Like smells…Sounds…

Oh I hear ya…Tilly piped up…God I missed your perfume for like a life time…

Jen looked over at Tilly…she was shocked she was being so honest..

I miss the way you use to look at me…Jen whispered…The wrinkle of your nose

Tilly moved her head slightly as if to say she heard Jen but didn't answer ..

The room fell silent..Jen noticed it was gone 12...Oh shit..Tilly look at the time. I better go…

Do you have too..Tilly sulked. I mean. you cant drive ..not now..

I know. Ill get a cab I guess….

Oh…Tilly said biting her lip…You could stay. I mean I have a spare room….Its pointless getting a cab then coming all the way back for your car tomorrow…

Look Jen…I would really like it if you just took the spare room tonight…

Jen studied Tillys face for a second. Trying her hardest not to look down at her lips…If your sure…She whispered..

I am….Now I don't know about you but im …

Tired..Jen said reading Tillys mind…

Yeah..Tilly laughed..

They both agreed to call it a night..Tilly showed Jen the spare room and gave her something to sleep in and fresh towels for the morning…

Saying goodnight wasn't awkward …Tilly just squeezed Jen arm and left her alone…

As Jen lies alone she cant help but think of Tilly in the next room….And how amazing their night had been…She tired her hardest for fall asleep but her mind was on over drive..

Tilly was the same. She kept thinking about how she had missed Jen's perfume and how through out the night she kept getting a whiff of it…

As she lies on her back looking at the ceiling she remembered she hadn't told Jen something..

Knock…Knock…

Jen..? She whisperd..You asleep?

No…Jen answered her heart beating hard against her chest..

Tilly knelt on the bed in front of her….I just remembered something…

You know something else I miss…..

Jen frowned…What? ..

Tilly moved her hair from her face…I miss being held…You know like…The feeling you get when someone holds you all night…

Jen's mouth went dry she couldn't believe she was about to do something that could ruin this new friendship they were building….

But she had a drink so she felt brave…

She led back down and opened the bed quilts….Tilly bit her lip and thought for a few seconds….

It was like she was playing the moment in her mind…Jen felt like she was waiting for ever….

Tilly smiled and led next to Jen…wrapping Jens arms and the blankets around her..

Tilly felt a rush of emotion wash over her…Having Jens arms around her made her smile…

They didn't need to talk about it…It felt right to both of them so there was no need for words…

Night Jen….Tilly whispered..

Goodnight Tilly….


	16. Chapter 16

Jen woke up in bed alone…She rolled over looking at the empty space at the side of her…She knew Tilly hadn't woke in the night and left because she did….She woke as she felt Tilly fidget next to her…Feeling amazing as Tilly curled into her. .draping her arm over her waist…Jen laid awake for what seemed like ever just cuddling into Tilly stroking her hair..

As she lay wondering where Tilly was she wondered if Tilly had woke and freaked out…Regretted sharing a bed with her….She suddenly felt a little nervous knowing that she was going to have to face Tilly….Knowing Tilly may explain why she wasn't there….

Jen knew she had to get up ..she heads down the stairs ..hearing the radio on in the kitchen she flows the noise…

Hey…Tilly smiles…Music didn't wake you did it? She asks..

Hey…Uh…No…no it didn't Jen said forcing a smile…

Good…Tilly Smiled. Coffee? She asks holding up an already made pot…

Please..Jen replied as she sat at the breakfast bar…

Tilly poured her a mug placing it in front of Jen..Before leaning on the breakfast bar holding her hands to her face….Wow did we drink so Wine last night…

Jen sipped her Coffee without answering..

I know now why I don't drink often….Tilly laughed. I was so drunk…Head hurts like hell…

Jen felt a little deflated…Was this Tillys way of saying last night shouldn't have happened? Was she using the wine as an excuse for climbing into bed with her?

You got a hang over? Tilly asked..

Uh..No….Jen said answered shaking her head….Look…Um…I appreciate you letting me stay last night. But um…I'll get out of your way…

What? Tilly frowned…Jen.. you don't have to do that….Look have some breakfast with me ..

Jen felt a little confused…She could read Tilly…she didn't know where her was at….

You sure? She frowned..

Yeah..Tilly laughed…Plus we got through 4 bottles of wine last night im pretty sure your probably still over the limit to drive…We can have some breakfast…Lots more Coffee theeeen…You can take a shower if you want

Tilly noticed Jen looking a little awkward…Oh…Um..unless you want to leave…I mean like if you need to be somewhere. Hospital maybe?

Jen shook her head..Uh no…Visiting hours have changed now..

Oh yeah your Dads moved out of ICU hasn't he? Tilly remembered…That's great news you know…

Jen smiled ..yeah yeah it is…

So breakfast? Tilly smiled holding the bread…

Jen agreed choosing to have a shower while Tilly prepared the food..Tilly had told her to help herself to some fresh clothes…Which she did. Just settling on a blouse and some leggings..

As she looked around Tillys room she couldn't help notice there was no pictures of anyone else other the Chloe…She wondered why she hadn't any of Amy?…

Chloe had a few in her room and there was one down stairs in the front room…. Jen would of thought the house would be some kind of shrine to the women Tilly had lost…

You ok? Tilly asked as she leant on the door frame causing Jen to jump…

Oh yeah..Sorry…I um…was just….um.. admiring the photo of Chloe…..Jen smiled. .Its beautiful….She's beautiful…

Tilly bit her lip and nodded…Uh huh….She is..yeah….

Tilly couldn't help but stare at Jen..Her behind looked great in the leggings she was wearing…Tilly tried her hardest not to look …

Breakfast is ready…she added offering Jen to walk in front of her…

As they make there way down stare Tilly…pouts her lips…Jen really did look to good in them pants she thought..

Tilly made a light breakfast…Bacon ,scrammed egg…pancakes and strawberries…As they eat Tilly watches as Jen looks around the room…

What? Tilly asked with half a smile..

Huh? Jen frowns..

What are you thinking? Tilly asked. I remember that look….

Look?

Yeah…That one…Tilly joked pointing to Jen….You wondering something..

Jen laughed…Your crazy. I don't know what your talking about…

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm …Tilly moaned…

Jen sat quietly sipping her Coffee…..Tilly…..

Yessssssssssssss Jen…Tilly mocked knowing it wouldn't take Jen long to tell Tilly Whats on her mind..

Can I ask….Why em…..She paused to think her question over quickly wondering if maybe she should ask or not…Knowing she couldn't brush it off now…she continued..

I noticed em….Your photos….um….well I noticed that um….well you don't have many of

Amy! Tilly finished Jen's sentence….

Jen nodded…

She's gone Jen….Tilly shrugged….This house was a fresh start for me and Chloe…I don't want to constantly be reminded…

Chloe has her special photos and we have the one in the front room…That's all we need….The memories are in here…Tilly explained pointing to her head…And in her. She added touching her heart…

Jen tilted her head and nodded in agreement…Fair point…

Anyways…Tilly said breaking the awkward silence…Whats your plans for today?

Same old..! Jen sighed…Visit Dad….go back to Rose's I guess…Nothing special…

Tilly nodded…Oh…well um…A few of the Doctors and Nurses are heading to the pub near the hospital for drinks later…Our consultant it leaving so its kind of an excuse to have a drink. .She giggled. .

If your bored you could come along…I mean…you know if you don't have nothing else to do…

Oh..um..thanks…I'll uh see what im doing ..you know what Rose is doing..Jen replied..

Jen thought maybe Tilly was asking to see her again…until Tilly spoke..

Bring Rose along…Tilly smiled. She could probably do with it…

Jen smiled feeling a little stupid for thinking Tilly was asking her out…Yeah..I can ask..

Tillys house phone rang…

That be Miss Chloe …Tilly smiled..

Tilly: Hello

Chloe: Mummmmmmmmmmmmmmmy..

Tilly: Hi babbbby…You ok?

Chloe: Yeah me and grandpa have been swimming already…

Tilly: Wow …Lucky yoooou…

Chloe: I know. She giggled…Mummy. What are you doing? Are you missing me?

Tilly laughed..Ofcoarse im missing you…And im not doing anything right now..Im..Um…Just having Coffee..

Chloe: Oh..Are you going to work today?

Tilly: No baby im on my 4 days off….

Chloe: Oooooooh she sulked. I wanted you to give Jen my letter..

Tilly looked over at Jen for a moment..

Tilly: I did baby…Jen stopped by because some little lady left a Ds in her car….Now I wonder how Miss Chloe's Ds would have made its way into Jen's car? Hmmmmm

Chloe giggled. It was show and tell at school….Is Jen there now?. Mummy can I talk to her pleaseeee mummy …pleaseee.

Tilly: Ok Okkk calm down…..

Tilly held the receiver in her hand holding it out to Jen….Some one for you…

Jen couldn't help but smile…

Helllo..

Chloe: Hi Jen….Its me Chloe..

Jen: Helllllo you…How are you?

Chloe. Great…Did you read my letter? I gave it to Mummy for you..

Jen..Yeah I got it. Thank you every much…it's the best letter I have ever had..

Chloe: Really?..Jen..I told my Nana and Grumpy all about you …I told them we are best friends..

Jen's heart melted…Awe Chloe….That's every sweet my darling..

Tilly sipped her Coffee as she looked on…Chloe had met Jen 3 times and attached herself very quickly…

Hearing Jen answer Chloe's questions Tilly worried a little…When Jen returned back to her own life Chloe will be devastated …

Ok sweet heart…You have a great holiday ok…Jen finished her conversation handing Tilly back the phone..

Chloe: Ok Mummy im going now..

Tilly: Oh..right ok ..thanks…

Chloe laughed…Speak to you soon ok…I love you…

Tilly smiled. I love you to baby…

Chloe. Tell Jen I love her as well….

Tilly swallowed hard. She hadn't expected Chloe to come out with something like that..

Umm..Ok….I will…

Chloe.. Say it then. She laughed.. tell her mum…

Tilly didn't have much choice but to repeat the child..

Jen…Chloe says bye…

Chloe. And that I love her…

Tilly…And that…She…Tilly sighed…She said she loves you…

Jen gapsed..She could see Tilly really didn't want to repeat the young Girl…She was lost for words. She didn't know how to react..

What did she say Mummy? Chloe asked..

She um….She said she loves you lots and lots and lots…Tilly told her causing the child to laugh…

Tilly said goodbye to her Daughter then hung up….You certainly have a fan there. She muttered..

Jen smiled. Kids…funny little things huh..

Tilly nodded…Yeah…she be best friends with Barbie next week..

Exactly..Jen laughed. Knowing Tilly was making light of what Chloe had said…

Jen finished her Coffee and got ready to leave…

You sure your ok to drive? Tilly asked..

Yeah..Im fine…listen like I said earlier…I appreciate you letting me stay…

Tilly waved her hand ..Don't be silly…I was glad of the company…

Jen smiled…well thank you…I..um…

Tilly nodded.. Yeah..hey look. The offer's still there if you are at a loose end tonight. You and Rose…

Jen nodded. .Thanks. I'll see….

Jen and Tilly stood still for a moment both wondering how to say good bye…A kiss? ..A peck of the cheek? A hug? A hand shake?

Jen felt a little sick trying to decide as Tilly opened the door Jen brushed past her standing outside. Turning to Tilly….

Bye…She smiled..

Tilly waved…Bye…

Jen hurried up the path and into her car…Sighing heavily she gripped the stirring wheel….She wanted to Kiss Tilly so badly…she felt sick…

As Tilly closed the door her exhaled heavily…The whole evening and morning had felt strange for Tilly…After 10 years Jen was sat in her front room. Inches away…Talking about things they had both been through…Tilly opened up about Amy and Jen giving Tilly the low down of her life….

As Tilly stares out of the window her mind drifts to last night….She was trying it understand why she felt the urge to get into bed with her ex lover….Why she felt the need to be close….

Knowing she had no answers she put it to the back of her mind. Thanking God Jen hadn't mentioned it…

Jen felt happier visiting her Dad he was looking much better he was more wake …

He told Jen he felt bad that he was the reason she was missing work and that she could go back to London…

Jen refused to listen to him…

Dad…All I care about is seeing you better…Im not going anywhere…

Graham smiled…And how are things with the Doc?

Jen gasped. What? No Dad…we're just ..well I wouldn't even say we're friends…

She's a lovely girl…Rose added…And she had a beautiful little girl/.

A child? Graham frowned. How I mean. I thought she was. A …well. You know…Lesbian ..he whispered.

Jen laughed…Dad….You make me laugh….Lesbians can have kids you know..

Oh..Graham laughed. Might get a grandchild off you after all then…

Jen shook her head…and laughed…you should be so lucky…

Jen graham and Rose chatted till the end of visiting hours…As Jen and Rose walk towards the exit..Jen hears her name being called..

Hey..She frowned…what are you doing here..

Oh um…I had to bring in some paper work I had. So thought I'd drop it in on my way to the pub..

Hi Rose….Tilly smiled..

Doctor ..Rose nodded..

So are you guys joining me? Tilly added..

Oh yeah..Uh Rose…Um..Doctor Evans invited you and I for a drink over the road…Jen explained..

Rose noticed the looks that were being thrown back and forth between Jen and Tilly and decided 3 would be a crowed..

Oh well. .thats lovely. But um…Im actually heading out myself this evening…

Oh? Jen frowned..

Yeah..Rose smiled. Me and my sister are going to bingo. So thank you for the offer Doctor but I will have to pass…

Jen you should though…

Oh um….I don't know..Jen said shaking her head feeling like she's being set up…

Cmon..Jen…Tilly teases…what else are you going to do? Go to bingo? She winked at Rose..

Jen frowned…Hardly. She laughed..

Settled then..Tilly grinned linking Jen's arm….Good luck at Bingo Rose. .Hope you win…

Rose waved the girls off winking at Jen as she was pulled away…


	17. Chapter 17

As Jen and Tilly arrived at the pub they were greeted by all different kind of people…Lots of hugs and Kisses for Tilly..And plenty of hand shakes for Jen as Tilly introduced her…

Jen this is a good friend of mine…Tilly explained….Jodie and I worked together whilst I was at Uni ..

Jen and Jodie exchanged pleasantries as they head to the bar…Tilly whispers to the bar man and hands him her credit card….

Just give the barman your orders..Im popping to the loo….Tilly smiled as she wondered off in the direction of the toilets…

So Jen…Jodie began…You're the reason Tillys had a spring in her step lately. She laughed..

Me? Jen gasped…Oh no..Um..No…Tilly and I are just friends…

Mmmmmmmmmhmmmm. Jodie joked So how long have you know Tills..?

Jen was still hanging off Jodie's last words…" Spring in her step? Was it Jen that was making her happy?

Helllllo…Jodie smiled waving her hand in front of Jen….

Oh…sorry…Jen frowned…Um…I uh…I knew Tilly along time ago…Jen sighed…

Jodie bit her lip…ah ok…Its nice to see Tilly live a little bit more isn't it? …I mean Its like she's come to terms with everything that happened…Like she's happy again…I thought it was down to getting laid…she laughed

Jen shook her head a little confused…She could tell this Jodie had already had a bit to drink…

It was a joke…I actually meant the whole Amy thing….She continued…You know the guilt …

Guilt ? I think you've lost me a little…

Jodie rolled her eyes. I mean like Tills always felt bad didn't she….cause like they were in the middle of breaking up and all that….When Amy goes and dies on her….All im saying is its nice to see Tilly is enjoying her life a little more…And I see she really is having Fun. You're a cutie…She laughed eyeing up Jen…

Jen was shocked at Jodie's revelation she had met this girl moments ago and yet she had spilled all Tillys private business to her…

Tilly arrives back noticing Jen's confused face…Evvvverything ok? She wondered..

Everything is fucking fantastic Matilda..Jodie huffed…C'mon get drink. She added wrapping her arm around Tillys neck..

Someone started a little early huh? Tilly laughed…Jod why don't you call it a night…

What? Jodie laughed…Babes your joking aint ya? Im out till the early hours….That's how us free people live…Miss Tills….Jodie jumped around as she took Tillys drink heading off into the crowd….

Sorry! Tilly frowned…She's uh..Not normally like that..

Jen smiled its ok ..really…its fine…

Jen looked at Tilly as she ordered more drinks. She wondered why she hadn't mentioned her and Amy were breaking up before she died…Maybe she felt it wasn't Jen's business or it was something she didn't like to talk about…It kind of explained to Jen why she didn't have many pictures of Amy around her home..

So Shell we? Tilly nodded towards her friends…

Jen felt a little embarrassed she didn't know anyone and kept thinking maybe she should of passed Tilly up on the offer…

As Jen and Tilly sat down with a few other people..Tilly done her best to include Jen in the conversation…The pub wasn't overly busy and the music was low so it was easy to have a group conversation…

Once a few of the group had left to head into town it left Jen Tilly and Tillys friends. Kelly and David…

David was a Trainee Doctor and Kelly was a Nurse..Tilly had set them up a few months before…

So Jen..What is it you do? David asked…

Me..Jen asked sipping her wine….I um…Im a Uni Lecture …

Oooooooooooo Check you out…David teased…I hope your nicer them mine were…God some of my lectures where right assholes…

Well I hope they don't call me that but you never know..Jen laughed…

Jen is also an Artist…Tilly added…

What like drawings? Kelly asked seriously…causing the rest to laugh…Kelly was a little out there. Her General Knowledge was shocking and she never got peoples jokes…Some might call her a little dizzy…

Babe ..Artists don't do "drawings" David laughed…They paint.., sketch. The kinda of Art you didn't at school…

I know that ..Kelly. Moaned slapping David's arm….What kinda of stuff do you paint Jen?

Umm..I haven't done anything in a while…but I generally like to paint outside spaces…

Like? Kelly frowned..

Like…Beaches…Jen answered looking out the corner of her eye at Tilly…

Tilly shifted in her seat….Jen and I use to go to this beach in Liverpool way back when…It has some amazing sculptures situated there…Jen and I liked to paint them …didn't we? Tilly smiled..

You mean the Gormley's? David asked. I saw that in a magazine once…

Ok I have no clue what you 3 are talking about. Kelly moaned. So lets not talk about it…Sorry Jen…

Jen laughed ..shaking her head…I think your right it is a little boring…So shell I get some drinks in?

Jen I've covered the drinks..Tilly told her. Just order what you want…

Tilly you don't have to do that..Jen smiled. I don't mind..

Let Matilda buy them love. David interrupted…it's a thing we have going. We Docs take it in turns. So as Tills here is on a lot more then we are all on I say we give her credit card a good beating…

Oh yeah you would as well wouldn't you…Tilly said poking her finger into his arm playfully

After a few more drinks last orders were called but the small group were in high sprits..

Lets go into Town? Kelly asked…

Uh I wise babe. David moaned but I have work tomorrow hence the orange juice..…

Oh I don't want to go home. Kelly pretended to cry…Oh Lets go back to Tillys..

Yup..If you want I don't mind…Tilly grinned. Ill get a carry out from the bar…

Back at Tillys Kelly is very drunk…she cant get her words out because she is laughing to hard..

What are you laughing at ? Tilly giggled…

I don't know. Kelly laughs harder…

Jen was watching and laughing along…She enjoyed being in the company of these people. It was nice to see Tilly had some great friends around her…She wasn't keen on Jodie but decided to put it down to her being drunk….

Jen…Are you a lesbian? Kelly asked

Uh…Kel…Tilly gasped. .Your not meant to ask such personal things..

Kelly laughed into her glass…Well how am I meant to know then….Don't worry if you are….Tilly and Dave are so your in good company..

Tilly found the Dave joke funny..Ha ha…..Yeah Dave you're a lesbian…

Damn right I am Tills. We in the club baby. David joked toasting his glass ..

So? Kelly asked again…

Jen smiled blushing slightly…Im gay…yes…

Knew it…Kelly asked…You two make a sexy couple. She added almost falling off her chair..

Uh…Someone drunk.. Tilly laughed trying to ignore Kelly's comment…Dave please Tell me she isn't working tomorrow…

Ha…No she wouldn't make it even if she was …C'mon you. I think its time I took you home…David said holding Kelly's arm….Holding her up…

I am not drunk. Kelly protested. I just didn't eat today..

Ahhhh That's what it is….Tilly teased…I'll help you to the car. She told David…as they walk towards the door…David turns to Tilly…

Does Jen want a lift home?

Oh um….Its ok ..I'll call her a cab,,Tilly shrugged struggling to hold Kelly up….

You sure? I don't mind. Dave offered again..

Yeah its ok. .She uh…Well her parents live way out of your way…Tilly lied. She actually wasn't even sure where Rose and Graham lived..

Ok..if your sure….Hey..Dave leant in to Tillys ear….She's defo a keeper….Sexy, funny, intelligent. Go for it…He winked as she walked away. Calling out goodnight to jen…

Jen had heard The conversation and couldn't help smile…She took it as though Tilly didn't want her to leave right then…

As Tilly waved her friends off she laughed off what Dave had whispered..

Kelly is gonna hurt tomorrow….She joked..

Yup..Jen agreed….They seem really nice…Jen added..

Yeah they are a great couple….Kels just as mad as a bag of frogs bless her…..Tilly laughed…Hey thanks for coming tonight…..

No thank you for inviting me…I haven't laughed so much in ages…Jen smiled…Checking her watch ..

So your friend Jodie was a little worse for wear huh? Jen said..

Mmmmmmmmmmmm she is a live wire that one..Tilly muttered….She's a lovely girl but has a habit of causing Drama. If im honest I was glad she left…

Jen nodded she wasn't going to tell Tilly what Jodie had said…mainly because they were having a nice evening…

Checking her watch again….she finished her drink…Tilly is like 1.30 in the morning. I should probably be getting back….

Really? Tilly frowned…

Yeah..I don't want Rose to worry ..Jen said making excused…

Well Rose knows we are out drinking I don't expect she even thinks your be home…

Jen looked Tilly up and down. She couldn't help but stare the harder she tried not to the more she found herself staring…

Probably not..Jen shrugged. But its late and im sure you don't want to sit up all night…plus…Jen smiled tipping the wine bottle upside down…We're done…

Tilly had her arms folded against her chest she slowly walks over to where Jen is sat….

What if I don't want you to go home…? She asked leaning closer to Jen..

Jen's heart began to race…Tilly was so close she could feel her breath on her skin..

Gulping hard she looks into Tillys eyes…I uh…..I guess I…I could um…Licking her now every dry lips…..stay. You know for a little while…..

Tilly swung Jen' chair around so she was facing her properly….Or you could just stay the night?

Jen began to breathe heavier…scared ,nervous and excited all at the same time….Part of her unsure as to what Tilly was implying..

Ok..I'll Um…Take the spare room then….She muttered nervously…

Tilly looked Jen up and down seductively before slowly opening her legs so she could stand in between them…Playing with the tip of Jen's hair..

I was actually thinking maybe you would want to stay in my room…Tilly said confidently

Jen opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out….

I'll take that as a yes then..Tilly smiled as she cupped Jens face …slowly leaning in to place her lips on Jen's…

The rush that ran through them both was electric…Jen felt like her head was going to explode….As Jen pulls away Tilly pulls her back in. She plants her lips firmly onto Jens…Kissing her deeper. Entering her tongue…Jen grips on to Tilly like she's falling. The feel of Tilly makes Jen's go weak…As they kiss passionately..Tilly pulls away still cupping Jens face..

Lets go upstairs….

Jen swallows hard…..Are you sure?

Tilly doesn't answer she takes Jen by the head and leads the way…..


	18. Chapter 18

Jen follows behind Tilly as she leads the way up the stairs…the Climb felt like a life time.. Jen was nervous. .She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest..

Was this really happening? Was she about to make love to Tilly?

Tilly stepped into her room turning to look at Jen…..sliding her hand up Jen's neck pulling her closer she slowly starts to Kiss her…Brushing her lips against Jen's taking in the feel of her….As Tilly teases Jen's lips slowly biting her….Jen feels her knees go weak…as Tilly takes her lip in her mouth Jen grabs her waist holding her tightly as she sucks Tilly in Kissing her deeply….Tilly instantly connects and enters her tongue into Jen's mouth…letting out small moans….

Jen runs her hands under Tillys top feeling her silky skin under her finger tips. .Lightly digging her nails into Tillys back…

Tilly begins to undo Jen's belt pulling it off her waist throwing it onto the floor as she slowly moves Jen to the bed Laying her on her back as Tilly lay beside her …Placing her arm around Jen's waist she continues to Kiss her….The kiss is deep and Passionate…Their breathing becoming heavier by the second…As Tilly slowly climbs on top of Jen slowly running the tip of her tongue up Jen's neck and into her ear….nibbling on her ear lobe causing Jen to moan…

Tilly positions herself in between Jens legs …Using her hands to feel Jen…Caressing her thigh as she sucks Jen in deeper their tongues teasing one another…As Tilly pulls herself on to of Jen completely Jen breaks the kiss taking a deep breath…

Whats wrong ? Tilly whispers..

Jen's trying to catch her breath ..everything is exactly how she had imagined it. .She had dreamt of this for the last few weeks … Now the moment was her Jen was more nervous then she has ever been…

Jen? Tilly frowns lifting her weight off Jen….Whats wrong?

Jen swallowed hard…Nothing.. she whispered…Im just….

Your Just? Tilly laughed under her breath…

Im…nervous.. Jen explained…

Tilly frowned then smiled. .And what do you have to nervous about?

Jen sat up a little…Tilly….I um…Jen closed her eyes…Im worried…That well….if we…if we spend the night together…well tomorrow. you might wake up and…

Tilly stopped Jen talking by Kissing her…..Jen…I've had 4 glasses of wine. .Im no where near drunk….And if your worried in the morning im going to wonder or regret what we did then don't…

I know exactly what were doing…Or not doing ..she laughed….Relax….She whispered into Jen's ear ..kissing her neck climbing back on top of her..

Jen ran her hands through Tillys red locks ..her hair was soft and smelt amazing…Tilly reassured her she knew exactly what was about to take place and that she wanted it….

Jen melted into Tillys kiss…Enjoying and savouring her taste…Her plumped Lips brushing against her own made Jen heat up…the feel of Tillys body on her set her insides a light..

The pair slowly undress each other leaving only their underwear….Jen wasn't wearing a bra which caused Tilly to bit her lip as she cupped Jen's breast in her hand….Kissing her collar bone and neck..Tilly teases Jen's nipples causing them to go hard…She slowly took one in her mouth…using her tongue to heighten Jen's desire…

Tilly herself had become heated as she feels Jen slowly move her hand down to her heated area…Stroking her over her underwear ..Feeling her wetness …Tilly gasps as Jen enters her hand into her underwear. Running her fingers through her lips…Massaging her , teasing her….Pushing Tilly on to her back giving herself better access…Jen needs to please her …she needed to feel her…See watch her…to taste her….Jen keeps her hand in between Tillys legs as she kisses her hard…Running her tongue across her jaw line….Down her chest on to her breast…taking one her her mouth…Jen uses her tongue to arouse Tilly….

Tilly begins to arch her back …The feel of Jen in her underwear is sending her crazy ..she wraps her legs around Jen ..pushing herself closer…Jen moves makes her way down Tillys body lacing it with Kisses…As she reaches Tillys under she looks up at the Red head….The look of lush and need in her eyes tells Jen she is happy for her to carry on…Jen lowers her lips on to Tills underwear….kisses Tillys intimate place….before Removing them seductively As she pulls them off Tillys legs she positions herself in-between them…Kissing Tillys thigh making her tingle….Tilly lets out a little giggle…Jen smiles at her as she wets her bottom lip….She slowly kisses Tilly… her fingers still doing all the work…she gently enters Tilly…sliding her fingers in and out…Jen slides her tongue through Tillys wetness causing her to cry out…

Tilly remembered her first time with Jen…she remembered Jen being very gentle and loving towards her…she remembered how she felt when she first felt Jen touch her in her private area….The amazing feeling she had then came rushing back to her…..Jen knew what she was doing and knew how to please…

As she continued to suck Tilly in…revelling in Tillys taste Tilly can feel herself close to releasing …her legs slowly closing in around Jen's head..Tilly runs her hands through her hair. Pulling it slightly….

Jen….Tilly moans…God…Jen…She pants…

Jen knows Tilly wants to let go so she begins to Kiss her way back up to her lips…Her fingers still teasing Tilly…As she reaches Tilly she kisses her deeply…. The kiss is long….their lips like magnets..

Tilly begins to tremble underneath her as she orgasms….

Panting Jen's name quietly ..Tilly clings on to Jen…her body shaking its way through the pleasure…

Jen doesn't stop pleasuring Tilly until she pulls her hand away…Her body not being able to cope with being touched any longer…

Jen rolls off Tilly giving her chance to regain her composer and catch her breath…She lay on her side just watching the red head..

Her heart filled with joy as it finally sinks in Whats just happened…

Once Tilly had finished she rolled on to her side to face Jen…Entwining their fingers as she hold Jen's hand…

She laughs under her breath..

What? Jen frowns…

Nothing..Tilly smiles biting her lip….I just em….she laughed…I just had flash backs of our first time…Remember in …

Abersoch…Jen said finishing Tillys sentence…Yeah I remember..

God I was so nervous..Tilly giggled. As she played with Jen's hand….You know after I felt like a million dollars…I felt like the most beautiful girl in the world…

That's how you made me feel….

Jen smiled…Good…Because to me your are…

Tilly looked deeply into Jen's eyes…Was? You mean…she smiled

Jen shook her head. .No….are…

Tilly blushed a little….There was so much tension between the pair of them …Tilly had to restrain herself from pouncing on her…..

Jen I um….Don't want you to worry….ok?. .Im not going to wake up tomorrow and freak out about what we just did….

Jen smiled…I just wanted you to be sure. .I know things didn't exactly end well between us…..

Tilly shook her head.. It doesn't matter now…It was 10 years ago…None of that matters…

Its about now…isn't it? …

Jen nodded…Leaning over to kiss Tilly….Tilly wasted no time in reciprocating

Heating up the moment the 2 women make love though out the night ..Eventually leaving each other alone and passing out as it became light outside…

The next morning they shared breakfast….Jen headed back to Roses to get changed and headed to the hospital to visit her dad…As she sits with him she cant stop smiling….Last night had felt amazing and she couldn't wait to see Tilly again….

I cant stop thinking about you…x J….

She texted.. waiting only seconds for a reply..

Yeah? Well I have that effect of people…x T

Jen laughed….

Well you certainly made an impression on me last night x J…

Yeah so did you….Infact isn't visiting time over round about now?…x T

Jen gasped her cheeks turning red…She wanted to get to Tilly as quick as she could…she didn't want to waste any more time away from her…

They exchanged a few more texts messages and agreed to meet later for dinner….

That was short lived as Tilly was called into work in an emergency…She let jen know and promised to catch up with her as soon as she was done….

As Tilly is stood at the reception desk checking medical notes she hears a women's voice..

Hi…Um ..Im here to see Graham Gilmore…

Tilly looks up listens to the conversation between this women and a nurse..

Im sorry madam its family only and our name isn't down…a nurse explained..

Look I am family…can you please just show me where the room is and ill be out your way. The women moaned..

Is everything ok? Tilly asked..

No not really. The women sulked…This nurse her isn't very helpful…

Well unfotautnaly…nurse Jones here is only doing her job and Mr Gilmore is off limits to visitors unless they have been approved by his next of kin And it is family members only…

Ok well fine. Well I am family. You could say he is my father in law ..the women stressed..

Oh..Tilly said raising her eyebrows…Well…I can go and ask…

You know what…I don't actually want to see the man..Im just here to see my partner. So if you could just go and say im here I would appreciate it…

Tilly was taken back by the women. She was quite irrupted and impatient…Ok…And your name?

Look all I want to do is see my girlfriend so if you could just tell jen ..Julie is here then that would be fan bloody tactic..

Tilly felt her heart hit the floor….Suddenly feeling sick she swallowed the thought away…Jen?

Yessssssssssss…Julie moaned throwing her hands in the air…

Tilly headed towards Grahams room taking a few deep breaths. She was angry.. Angry Jen had slept with her while she was with someone …angry that she hadn't mentioned it even after they had spoke about their lives…But more then anything else she was angry she had let Jen back into her life for her to mess it all up again…

As she headed in she was greeted by smiling faces. Graham was awake and they were all laughing and joking..

Hi Doc..Graham smiled….You here to send me home?

Ha…Not just yet ..Tilly joked….Jen? …Can I have a word

Uh yeah…Jen frowned..

Is everything ok? Rose worried…

Everything's fine..Tilly smiled reassuring Rose….Jen..She repeated nodding towards the door..

As the two stood in the corridor…Tilly turnt to Jen. Jen could see something was wrong..

You ok? She worried..

No …Im not…Tilly said angrily…I'd like to remind you that on this ward any New visitors have to be approved by a member of staff…

Jen frowned ..What?

Tilly pointed towards the reception…..Your Girlfriends here to see you..

Jen's jaw dropped…No…Tilly ..No you got it all wrong ..she panicked reaching out to touch her…

Tilly pulled her arm away…Don't touch me….

Tilly please…Let me explain…

Tilly looked at Jen in disgust…I have work to do…And your Girlfriend is waiting…

Tilly didn't give Jen chance to explain she hurried off…..

Tilly…Tilly. Jen called out…Please Tilly….

Holding her hand to her head. She sighed..

Shit…..


	19. Chapter 19

Jen couldn't believe this was happening.. The night before was amazing her and Tilly had finally made the connection she hoped for …as Jen watched Tilly walk away from her she felt her future happiness slip through her fingers…

Heading out into the reception she grabs Julie's arm dragging her out into the stair well…

What the hell are you doing here? She snapped..

Oh Charming…Julie Moaned…What do you think im doing here? You haven't been answering my calls. My Texts…I've been leaving you voice mails…

I thought I told you it was over…

Julie laughed…Are serious…..We get into an argument on the phone and you say " your done" and im meant to be ok with that? Get a grip Jen….

My Dad is seriously ill…..Jen said angrily…Im sorry your not on my list of priorities…

Jen….If you would of answered my calls then maybe I wouldn't have had to come down here…..I've come here to sort things out..

Julie…..I meant what I said….Jen shook her head…This? …Us? Its over….

Jen look….I get it ok…Your stressed out over your Dad and I understand…Maybe I shouldn't have come …but…well…..I love you babe…She added cupping Jen's face kissing her on the lips…

No….Jen says pushing her way….No Ju…..Im done….I cant keep pretending everything's ok when its not….It doesn't work…Anymore…

Julie became angry…It doesn't work because you don't let it…..I've tried my hardest with you…I even asked you to move in with me…..I put up with you constantly pushing me away….Blowing hot and cold when it suits you and yet im still here…I drove all the way here for you..

Well you shouldn't have..Jen butted in…..I never asked you too….And how you can say its all me I'll never know….You work up and down the country constantly…Your never home and then when you are you expect me to be available for you…..As for moving in with you? What would have been the point…? ..I'd be on my own all week any ways …

Are you sleeping with someone else? Julie bluttered out..

Jens throat ran dry….Did Julie read her mind? Could she see Jen's thoughts and feelings?….

What? Was all jen could muster up..

You heard me. Julie replied…C'mon Jen …I mean our sex life is non exisitant..There was a time you couldn't get enough of me…And Now…

Julie…..Our relationship has ran its coarse…Im not trying to hurt you…Im just trying to be honest…Im sorry….Right now all I can think about is being here for my Family…

And to hell with everyone else…Julie snapped…You know what Jen…You wanna end things then fine…But don't think when your Dads better and your back in London you can come running back to me…Cause if I walk now….I wont be coming back….Or taking you back

Im sorry….Jen whispered…feeling bad that she had hurt Julie but she had to follow her heart…Her and Julie hadn't been right for a long time …Jen just went with it because she hardly saw her….Graham being taken so ill made Jen realise that life was to short to just settle….You had to live life to the full and do what makes you happy…Tilly turning up just confirmed what Jen already knew…Her and Julie were over…

I wont be asking you….Jen muttered…

Smmmmmmh….Julie shook her head….You know what Jen I feel sorry for you….You are going to end up a very lonely old women …You pick people up and drop them when you feel like it…You only care about yourself…I just hope the next poor women sees you for what you really are before she falls for you….

Julie walked off…..Anything you have at My place will be in a black bag by the door…But I will warn you bin collections on a Monday…

And with that Julie was gone…

Jen closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Holding the hand rail to steady herself…

Julie hit a nerve…Her words ringing in Jen's ears. She was right ..all her relationships had ended because she said so….She was the one who walked away….

She had messed things up with Tilly so it could have been easy for her to go back to her life..Conviencing herself Julie was the one for her….But she knew she would rather risk being alone then with someone she wasn't happy with…

As She heads back to her Dads room she spots Tilly walking towards her chatting to a nurse….

As They walk past Jen had to speak to her…

Tilly…She whispers….

Tilly looks sternly at her…Ok so if you could send him down for bloods that be great…She winked at the nurse…before turning to Jen….

Did I not make myself clear earlier? She spat…..Leave me alone Jen…

I cant. .Jen sulked grabbing Tillys arm to stop her walking away…Please…

Tilly pulled Jen into an empty room…..What part of leave me alone don't you understand Jen?…

Tilly I just want you to let me explain…

Why should I? Tilly asked…You let me believe you were on your own….All the time we spent talking you never once mentioned you had a girlfriend…

I don't have a Girlfriend…Jen shouted…Tilly we were over..….I never mentioned it because in my eyes we were done….I told her on the phone I couldn't do it anymore…

Tilly shook her head…You know what…It doesn't matter…You don't owe me anything Jen….Lets just leave it there….

No…Jen cried…Tilly please don't say that…What about last night..? And the time before that?…We connected Tilly….It felt right..

Oh for god sake….Tilly moaned ..It was Sex Jen…Nothing more….we were drunk and Jumped in to bed…So what..

Jen kept shaking her head…No….No it wasn't ..It was more then sex and you know it…

Im sorry…Tilly shrugged.. But no…

What about the night before? When you asked me to hold you? Jen asked…That wasn't about sex…..It was more….You needed me to hold you….

Ha…Tilly laughed…Oh Jen…please don't give me all that "want and need and connection" shit…We're adults…Last night was Sex and sex only…The night before….Well …That was the wine….No hidden meaning…

No…I know you felt the same as me Tilly …I know you did…..I know you..

Tilly laughed again…Are you kidding me? Jen we knew each other for 1 year…..Its been 10...How the hell do you know me?…

I know you haven't changed…Jen answered. I know that that old Tilly is still there in side you…

Well I hate to tell you this …Tilly spat…But that silly 17 year old is long gone…As for feelings for you? …She shook her head….Im sorry but no….I wanted sex Jen….And you were willing…Its that's simple…

Jen felt her heart break…Was Tilly just trying to hurt Jen for hurting her ? Or was she serious…Did she really just want sex?

Jen could accept that.. She knew they made love to each other last night. It wasn't sex…It was much much more…She couldn't let Tilly just walk out of her life…Act like it meant nothing

Im not giving up on you. She warned..

Tilly walked to the door turning to Jen…You gave up on me the minute you took that Job at Hollyoaks sixth form…

Jen's heart sunk and her jaw dropped… Yeah and it was the biggest mistake of my life..…Im not making it again…

Yeah well …Unfortunaly you don't get a choice …Now if you do mind? I have work to do…Tilly said attempting to leave…

Jen rushed over putting her hand on the door.. Do you want me to beg? She asked lifting Tillys face by her chin looking into her eye..

Because I will….She added as she leans in to kiss Tilly…Lightly brushing her lips against the Red heads…

As Jen pulls away looking for a reaction Tilly cleared her throat…

If only I was 17 again huh…Back then that use to work Jen….back then it didn't matter what you did…or how you treated me…if you kissed me It would all just disappear

It's a shame we live in the real world now isn't it….Tilly Said sarcastically. .Opening the door walking out..

Jen followed….Tell me what I have to do? She called out…

Tilly turn around still walking….Leave Jen…That's what you can do….Go back to London and forget me…

I already have you….


	20. Chapter 20

Jen was left devastated she couldn't believe how close she came to having Tilly back in her life and in that split second she was gone….

Heading back to Her parents place she sits at the kitchen table in silence….She knew she was to blame…it was her fault..

Why didn't I just say about Julie…She sulked to herself….

Hey you…..Where did you get too? Rose asked as she walked through the kitchen….Ya Dad was worried…

Oh sorry…Jen swallowed…I um…..I didn't feel to well…She lied…

Rose could see Jen was upset….You ok love?

Jen nodded…

Awwwwe Jen what is it my darling? You've been crying. .Rose asked worriedly

Jen shook her head ..for once in her life she didn't want to pretend to be ok….she burst into tears..

I've messed everything up Rose….She sobbed…

Rose hugged her tightly…Aww Sweetheart….Whats happened?

Jen sobbed in The woman's arms for a few moments….Why do I always mess things up? Everything I touch ..I ruin….For a spilt second I had the chance of everything I ever wanted…And now…She began to cry again….

Is this about Dr Evans? Rose asked kissing the top of Jen's head…..

Jen looked up wondering how Rose knew…

She looked a little upset today as well! Rose informed Jen…..Like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders….

I take it the two of you have became …close?

Jen pulled herself together….Licking her bottom lip as she closed her eyes….I've done it again…..Two minutes I've been back in her life and I've already fuc…..Messed…. things up…

Rose pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge pulling herself and Jen a glass….What happened?

Julie…..That's what happened…..Jen explained. She showed up at hospital earlier….

I thought you broke up? Rose frowned…

Jen nodded. I ended it yes….I just…She sighed….I didn't do it properly…In my mind it was over…

And Tilly…..She stopped to take a breath….We spoke about our lives…relationships…She asked if I was with anyone and I said no…

But like you said in your mind you wasn't ! Rose said trying to help Jen feel better

Jen nodded….I should of told her.. I should of said I've just came out of a relationship…But I didn't…I just ..

Has something happened between you and Dr Evans?

Jen nodded and began to sob…..We spent the night…2 nights together…Argh…Rose…how could I have been so stupid?

Rose sympathised with Jen…Seeing her so unhappy wasn't easy…Jen always put on the brave face and acted like nothing effected her….Seeing her so hurt was all new to Rose…

So? Rose shrugged…What can you do to make it right?

Jen shook her head…Nothing…I cant do anything….Tilly's told me she wants nothing to do with me…She told me to go back to London and forget anything happened….She said she already has..

Rose frowned…Look love…She said slowly…There is a lot of history between the two of you and I know…It was hard ..I know things ended badly and im sure you both found it hard…But ..And I say this because I think she's a lovely lady and well…You know I look at you as one of my own. But maybe It isn't such a bad thing…

What? Jen gasped…No…Rose you don't get it…After all this time my feelings haven't changed for her. And I know she feels the same…I know she does! I felt it….I felt it

Well maybe she's afraid…I mean it isn't just you and her is it? Rose reminded her….She has that little one…

I know that…Jen snapped…Rose Im not an idiot. I know Tilly has responisbities ..I know she's probably scared so am I….

But the other night…It was different…Jen shook her head…there was something …something just clicked into place …And as for the child? Jen laughed under her breath…That kid has done something to me…its like she's turnt on a light inside of me…

I cant lose Tilly again…Jen began to cry….I cant….

Rose hugged her again..Shhh shhh C'mon….It will be ok…..

Tillys day wasn't much better either. She couldn't concentrate on anything she was doing so decide to head home…

5 minutes that woman's been back in my life and im an emotional wreck…She moaned to herself as she looked in the mirror…

As she sits biting her nails thinking about the events of the day she cant help but feel angry at herself…Why did she let Jen in?…Why did she allow her to do this again..?

Till pinched the bridge of her nose kicking herself for the fact it was her who instigated the physical side…Both night…..Why did I take her to bed? She moaned to herself…..

Because you wanted her you silly cow…She answered herself

The house phone rang ..Tilly composed herself before she answered…

Hello…

Chloe: Mummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy..

Tilly: Babbbbbbbbbbbbbby Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl

Chloe: You ok?

Tilly: Yes baby ..im fine. Are you?

Chloe: Yeah…Mum I want to come home…

Tilly: What…She laughed. Why would you want to come home….?

Chloe: I miss you….And Jen…

I want to see Jen…

Tilly rolled her eyes holding the phone receiver away from her mouth taking a deep breath…

Babe…Jen is busy with her Dad…And she is going to have to go back to London soon..

Chloe: When? Before I come home?

Tilly: I don't know chlo….I really don't..

Chloe: Mum I want to come home….

Tilly took some time to explain to Chloe that Jen would have to go back to her Life In London and that He Dad getting better was what was important….After a few tears and some sulking Chloe understood what her Mother had said and quickly decided she didn't want to come home…

Tilly placed the phone down ..Her eyes filled with tears…She felt bad that She had to be hard on her Daughter when she had no idea what had happened…

Chloe had taken to Jen very quickly …All she spoke about was the women Tilly would rather forget…

Deciding she didn't want to be alone she headed out to see her friend Jodie….

As they sit in a bar Tilly tell Jodie everything that has happened..

I knew it.. Jodie smiled…I knew there was a reason why you were so smiley….But that Jen woman…she said it wasn't because of her….

Yeah well it was short lived wasn't it..Tilly sulked..

Babe…What I don't get is….Jodie said sipping her drink….If this Jen and her girlfriend were in a good place well….wouldn't she had been at the hospital from the get go?

And also how do you know Jen didn't end it and this Julie is a bit clingy?

Tilly stared at her friend….Uh your meant to sit her with me and tell me what a bitch she is?

Jodie laughed….As if sweet cheeks. You know if you need telling I'll be the one to do it…

I just don't get why.. Tilly sulked…Why didn't she mention her? Why did she say that she had just finished with someone. I mean we spoke about so much the 2 nights we hung out…

What like you did Amy? Jodie said raising her eyebrows?

I did…Tilly frowned…I told her about Amy…

Jodie nodded…So you told her you 2 were basically living separate lives before she died then?

Tilly swallowed…Why would I ? it's the past…

That a no then…Jodie mocked…I know you didn't ..Her face said it all the other night…

Tilly shook here head…Other night?

Yeah…Jodie said biting her lip…Babe I didn't realise ..And I was completely pissed…But I may have …Kinda…Most probably…..Defiantly told her you and Amy were breaking up…

Tilly hit the table…..Great…Tell people my life story why don't you….

Sorry…..Jodie frowned….But I didn't tell her why….I just said that well you hold a lot of guilt cause you were breaking up…

Oh not to much then…Tilly sulked…

Well you hate the bitch now so why does it matter….Jodie smiled trying to make Tilly feel better…

Tilly stayed quiet…Jen knew about Amy and never pried as to why…She respected her privacy enough not to ask…

Chloe is crazy about her….Tilly sulked..

Jodie wrapped her arm around Tillys neck…..Get her a bike…Or a pony and it will be Jen who….

Tilly rolled her eyes. Your so good at advice ..She said sarcastically….

it's a gift. Jodie laughed..Cmon lets get pissed and forget about everything…

As Jen lies in bed staring at her phone…She wanted so badly to call Tilly and Beg her to forgive her….All she wanted to do was to explain and hope Tilly didn't hate her….

Tilly….

I know you hate me and I don't blame you..

I've put you through enough pain in the past

I'm surprised you even gave me the time of day …

I know you said I owe you nothing but I do…

I owe you the truth and that is simply this..

I did end things with Julie…Maybe not properly

Maybe not so that she fully understood…But never the less I end it..

The last few days have meant everything to me..

And im devastated they are over…

I just want you to know I haven't been as happy as I was being with you and Chloe…

In a long time…

As Much as I hate the idea of not seeing you and Chloe again

I have decided to do as you asked and go back to London…

Im so sorry…Jen x

Jen re read the text over and over again making sure it was what she needed to say and with a deep breath she sent it…..

She didn't expect Tilly to come running into her arms but hoped she would at least read it and understand that Jen didn't set out to cause her any upset…

As Tilly sits in the back of a cab on the way home. A tear falls down her face as she reads the message….

You ok love? The cab driver asks noticing Tilly had wiped the tear away…

Tilly smiled ..Yeah….thank you,… Im fine…

Looking at the message again ….re reading it once more Tilly taps the delete button…

Finding Jen's number and deleting that too…..

Was she Erasing Jen Gilmore out of her life? Or was she kidding herself?


	21. Chapter 21

As Jen sat by her Dads beside her heart leaped every time the door opened…One Part of her was disappointed it wasn't Tilly but the other was afraid it was…She checked her phone through out the night hoping that Tilly would have replied to her text but nothing…

Dad im gonna go down stairs and get a Coffee…Do u want anything ? She asked…

I wouldn't mind a smile from my Daughter if they sell them? Graham joked..

Jen gave him half a smile…..Sorry Dad..Im just a little preoccupied …

I know Love Rose told me…

Jen frowned with a sigh ..Great…

Hey C'mon….You know ya old Dad ..Im always here for you….Graham smiled…You can talk to me..

Daaad…Jen moaned. You don't need my issues right now…You need to worry about yourself..

Hey….Im your Dad…that's what im here for…And im fine…Im getting better everyday…Im worried about you!

Jen rubbed her Dads arm. I'll be fine ..

I don't want you to feel down my darling….You know Maybe it would be better if I change Doctors?

What? Jen gasped…No…No Dad.. You need the best care there is and Tilly provides that! Your not changing anything…

But Jen…Graham protested…I'll be heading to the normal ward soon enough and I'll have a new Doc anyways..

No Dad…..Jen said adamant…Im not letting my stupidity interfere with your health…Its not up for discussion…..

As Jen spoke the door opened and in walked Tilly….Everything ok?

Jen's heart began to race…Her eyes reverted to the beautiful red head….As she goes to speak nothing comes out..

Everything's fine Doc…Graham answers…

Ok….Good…Tilly smiles at him ..not once looking at Jen…Ok Mr G im going to check you over see how your doing…Are you in any discomfort? She asks as she checks his blood pressure…

No…no pain! Graham answers…

Tilly nods….Ok blood pressures much better…Lets have a little listen in at your heart then…

Its not my heart Im worried about. .Graham muttered looking at His daughter..

Jen frowned shaking her head…

Tilly felt slightly uncomfortable as she noticed the exchanged look…Choosing to ignore Grahams comment…carrying on with his obs….

Graham noticed the awkwardness between then ..Seeing his Daughter struggle made me feel unhappy..

Doc….He sighed…Do you think maybe it would be best if you handed my care over to someone else?

Daaaaaaaad…Jen gasped..

Tilly was shocked….looking at Jen for the first time since she had entered the room..

Well this cant be good for the pair of you can it? Graham asked..

Dad please…Jen mutter

Um…Tilly swallowed…Mr Gilmore. I can assure you that I am very professional…My personal life does not effect my Work…..But if you feel its in your best interest….

No he doesn't..Jen interrupted….

I didn't for one second think it would Doc…I just think under the curricumstances…

Dad for god sake…Jen moaned…Will you just stop…Jen grabbed her bag and walked out of the room..

,

Im sorry love. Graham apologised…I just thought that well….Maybe it would be best…

Tilly sat on the edge of the bed…Mr Gilmore…I don't know what Jen has said but um…

Nothing…Graham interrupted…Jen said nothing…Rose told me what had happened…

Tilly bite her lip….Well. She said clearing her throat…Im happy to continue your care…But if you or your family feel it be best I didn't then I can arrange for someone else to take over me…

Graham raised his hands….If you are ok with everything then im happy….I just don't want you or Jen to find it hard…

Tilly nodded with a smile….Your heart levels are a little high…Try to rest today ok?

As Tilly headed into the corridor she took a huge breath….She had mixed emotions …Part of her was angry that this issue had made its way into her professional life…

As she wonders up the corridor she notices Jen stood in the stairwell looking out the window….

So? Do I assign another Doctor to your Dad or not? She asks bluntly..

Jen shook her head…. No. she whispered…Please don't do that…

Right…Tilly said as she began to walk away..

I texted you..Jen called out..

Tilly stopped turning around…I know…I got it…

And? Jen asked…

And I deleted it….Along with your number…Tilly said ..I'd suggest you do the same….

Jen shook her head…What do I have to do?

I told you Jen…Tilly swallowed…Get your Dad better then get back to your own life…

What if I don't want too.? Jen wept

Then don't….Tilly answered…Do what you want…Just leave me out of it…

What about Chloe? Jen asked. Causing Tilly to get all defensive..

What about her…Tilly spat…

I told her…..I promised her I'd see her when she got home. .Jen explained…

Well you shouldn't have.. Tilly snapped…Anyway I've already told her your going back to your life…back to London…

Tilly please….

Jen…why cant you get it in to your head…Nothing will come of us…We had a few nights together..yeah ok they were great….But its over…

As for Chloe….She will have to learn that sometimes in life you don't always get what you want…..Now if you don't mind I have things to do…..

Jen followed Tilly down the stairs….Why wont you even let me explain?

Why should I? Tilly moaned. .You had every chance to tell me before we slept together. But you decided to keep it from me..

Like you did you mean? Jen spat…

Tilly stopped…What? What did I keep from you?

You never mentioned you and Amy were breaking up? Jen moaned..

Tilly walked back up the stairs to face Jen…..Because that….is no ones business but mine….And Jodie had no right to tell you anything…

And…in case you haven't forgot….She's dead….She isn't turning up at Hospitals looking for her Girlfriend is she?

Jen felt deflated. She knew she hadn't mentioned Amy. It was a low blow…she knew she was fighting a losing battle so let Tilly walk away…

As Jen headed back to her father she was greeted by Liam…..Alright sis?

Oh…Back are we? Jen moaned…

Alright alright…Liam said…I know I shoulda been back before but I had to sort stuff out…Your alright aint ya Dad…he asked winking at Graham…

Graham nodded…Are you alright love? Im sorry if I embarrassed you…

Whats this? Liam asked..

Nothing..Jen snapped…Its ok Dad…..Look im not feeling to well..im gonna head home…Kissing her Dad on the cheek she left the hospital….

Some thing causes her to look behind her…Looking up that the hospital she spots a familiar face staring back at her…

Tilly watched Jen walk away from the building she cant take her eyes off the brunette….As her eyes connects with Jens for what seemed like a life time. She sighed heavily….Oh Jen….


	22. Chapter 22

It had been 2 weeks since Tilly and Jen had that discussion on the stairs…Tilly hadn't seen Jen …she assumed that maybe she had gone back to London…Although every curious she didn't ask..

Graham had finally been given the heads up to move on to the hospital wards…Tillys job was almost done…

As Tilly enters his room she's happy to see Graham up and out of bed

Hello….Thought I would just stop by to wish you luck…She smiled..

Awe thanks Doc…Graham winked…

Yeah..You've been amazing…Rose Added….Don't know how we can repay you..

Don't be silly…Tilly smiled squeezing Roses shoulder…Its my job….Im just glad your on the mend Graham….

I am.. thanks to you my love….He smiled…

Tilly felt good…this moment was why she wanted to become a Doctor…The satisfaction she gained from seeing some one return to a clean bill of health after being so ill….

Well I will leave you to it…She smiled…

Off to the next patient huh? Graham asked…

Nope…Tilly grinned. I am going home to spend some time with my Daughter…she's home from Spain…Any…Minute…Now…she said as she checked her watch…

As Tilly says her goodbyes and leaves Rose follows her…..Doc…She calls out ..I um…Know it isn't my place to say. I mean I don't even know if you would care to know …but um…Well Jen is still at ours…You know if..you..or Chloe…Um…

Tilly stroked Roses are….You're a lovely lady rose…..You take care of Graham wont ya…? She smiled as she walked away…

Tilly was a little surprised that Jen was still in town…She wondered why she hadn't seen her at the hospital….wondering if maybe Jen was staying away because of what had been said between them?. .Tilly hoped it wasn't her keeping Jen from her Father…

As Tilly arrives home she's met by a very excited little girl. Running into her arms….

Mummy I missed you. Chloe sings as Tilly hugs her tightly…

And I miss you my darling…Look at you al nice and brown…Tilly added noticing her glowing skin…

As they head into the house Chloe rushes upstairs to get Tillys gifts..

…Sue. Amy's mother is making a cuppa….Tea?

Awwwwe love one..Tilly grins hugging Both the grandparents….SO how she been?

Brillaint..Sue smiles handing Tilly a warm mug…..Except she's done nothing but talk about this Jen….

Tilly looked shocked…Jen?

UmmmHmmmm Chloe's grandpa Dave muttered….Jen this…Jen that…Jen jen jen..he giggled from behind the paper…

Tilly was hoping upon hope that Chloe would of forgot Jen by now….But it seemed her infatuation had got worse…

Mummy…I got shells off the beech….Chloe said as she returned…..These are for you. She added handing her 2 shells…

And these are for Jen…She can draw them cause they have light bits and dark bits…Chloe explained..

See…Dave nodded..

Tilly knew she was put on the spot to explain….Chloe…she mutters as she pulls the child on to her lap..

Your not gonna be able to give them to Jen….You see cause well…Jen's Daddy is better now and well…Jen …she's um….She's gone home…Tilly lied…

Chloe shook her head…No…she hasn't. .She said she would see me…when I come home…

Babe…Tilly frowned…She has…You have to stop going on about her ok?

Chloe became upset…Jen promised she would be here.. I told her I was getting her a present…

Well. I can give it to Rose….She can pass it to Jen. Tilly suggested..

Chloe shook her head. No…I want to give it to Jen….Mummy please…

Chloe….Tilly said firmly…I told you…

Chloe began to cry…..

Chloe…..C'mon sweetheart…Its ok…Tilly said sympathic….Please don't cry…

I want to see Jen….

I want to see her Mummy…..Why cant I call her and ask her to visit….Mummy? Call Jen….Mummy…

Stop it Chloe..Tilly shouted…Jen isn't coming over anymore.. The sooner you learn that the better…

Chloe was surprised Tilly had raised her voice to her…so surprised she ran up to her room slamming the door….Tilly called out to her but it was wasted…

She places her head in her hands feeling terrible for shouting at the little girl….

So…This Jen….Sue asked..

Just leave it out Sue ok…Tilly sulked…

Sue and Dave could both see Tilly was struggling and that there was more to the "Jen" thing " then Tilly had let on…Deciding not to pry and to trust in Tilly they say their good byes and head off…..

Tilly sits on the stairs …taking a few moments to herself….She hated herself for shouting at Chloe and hated herself for the way she had treated Jen…

She knew deep down it wasn't really the Julie thing that had got her so angry…It was herself…She was mad at…But more then anything ..she was scared…Scared that she still had feelings for Jen…Scared that Jen will hurt her again…To scared to let Jen in…..More then anything else as she sits in her own thoughts she's scared that if she lets Jen go…she may never see her again…..

Making a phone call to the hospital quickly jotting something down on some paper. She heads to Chloe's room….

Hey….

Chloe just looks she doesn't speak….

Im sorry I shouted at you…Tilly says tearful….It was bad of me…

Im sorry I made you shout. Chloe answered…

Tilly shook her head. You don't have to be sorry baby…

So…These gifts you have for Jen? …

Yeah…Chloe sniffs. I have shells…and sand…and a keying…But its ok..You can give them to Rose..

Tillys heart melted…She had hurt her little girl and made her cry…The least she could do was put the smile back on her face…

Well…I called Rose at the hospital…..Annnnnnnnnnd she said Jen is actually still at her house…

Chloe's eyes light up like they would on Christmas day….Can we go? Pleaseeeeeeeee…can we?

Tilly folded her arms…And began to smile….better get your shoes on then…

Tilly convinced herself she was doing this for Chloe….Calling the Hospital to ask Rose for her address…Telling herself it was just so Chloe could give Jen her gifts….Fooling herself that once she had the gifts they would say good bye and leave….


	23. Chapter 23

Tilly drove slowly up the street checking for the house number….48...She muttered…

There it is Chlo…She pointed at a house..

Yaaaay..Chloe cheered…And there's Jens car…Chloe clapped ..so that means she's in doesn't it?

Tilly smiled…Yup…..Tilly had butterflies in her stomach…Her palms began to sweat. .she felt a little sick.

.The last time she and Jen spoke it wasn't pleasant…

As her and Chloe walked up the path Tilly began to have second thoughts….She couldn't exactly change her mind and go back to the Car …Chloe was to excited…before Tilly even approached the door Chloe had banged it…

Waiting a few moments Jen opened it. Her jaw hitting the floor…Never in a million years did she expect to see Tilly on her door step….

Jeeeeeeeeen…Chloe called out excitedly wrapping her little arms around Jen's waist…

Woooow…Jen gasped..Helllo…..

I miss you Jen…Chloe grinned squeezing her tightly…

Jen looked over at Tilly…noticing straight away she was nervous…

Chloe um….Tilly swallowed licking her lips…She wanted to see you…..

I have gifts for you…Chloe interrupted…

She's a little excited..Tilly added…

Jen nodded hugging the child…Well im really excited to seeee yooou…She smiled

I would of called to ask if you minded but um….Well I…..Tilly bite her lip….I don't have your number..

Oh…Jen moaned realising that Tilly must have deleted it…

Jen invited them both in showing them into the kitchen…Tilly walked behind taking in her surroundings as she walks up the entrance hall her gasps at a painting hanging up…..

It's the Gormley statues….Crosby beach. .The signature was signed…J.G….

Yours? She whispered as Jen appeared wondering where Tilly had got to…..

Yeah….Jen answered. I was um….Throwing it out…My Dad….he um….she sighed. ..decided to keep it…

Why would you want to throw it out? Tilly asked..

Jen shrugged…I just …..didn't want it anymore….Coffee?

Tilly still looking deeply at the painting nodded….She wondered why Jen wouldn't want to keep the painting?…But deep down she guessed it was to avoid keeping the memories. The statues and the beech were after all " Theirs"….Maybe Jen wanted to rid herself of anything that reminded her of them

As Tilly heads into the kitchen she's taken back at the scene in front of her…

Chloe was giggling at Jen tickling her…They were sat at the table…it was full of Art material….Chloe had already began drawing…

Mummy….Chloe called. Bring Tilly back into her self….Jen was painting before we came…But there is nothing on the paper…The little girl giggled..

Oh…Tilly smiled…

That's because I hadn't decided what to paint yet Missy….Jen laughed tickling her again…Before getting up to make a drink….

Chloe If Jen's busy maybe you should give her your gifts and we can leave her to it..

What? Jen muttered…No…Please I um….Im not busy…really….

Yeah Mummy…I don't want to go yet…Im drawing. .Chloe smiled..

Jen looked at Tilly waiting for her to speak…..Hoping she would stay longer…

Tilly shrugged…Taking a seat opposite her daughter…She had barely looked at Jen since she arrived…Where as Jen couldn't take her eyes off the Red head…

She made her and Tilly a Coffee and Chloe some juice and a small snack…As soon as Jen sat down Chloe hopped onto her lap..

I have something's from Spain for you…Chloe smiled rummaging through her bag…..

I have some …Coloured sand…She explains as she pulls things out one by one…And some shells….These are from the beach by my Nanny and Grumpys house…

And ….She added…I got you a keying for your Car keys ..I got Mummy one as well….

Jen smiled. Her eyes looking at The Child deeply. She had stolen Jen's heart…Jen never ever imagine having Children…she didn't think she even really liked little people but Chloe changed that….

Chloe made her feel things she didn't know she ever could….

Thank you baby…I love everyone of them…Jen smiled. Stroking Chloe's hair…

As Chloe continued pulling little things out of her bag she jumped…

Doggiesssssssssss…She screeched…

Jen's parents had two little dogs who appeared at the back door…..Chloe instantly ran over knocking at the door. Smiling as the dogs became excited….

Can I play with them? She asked..Pleaassseeeee…

Um….Jen wasn't sure if she should answer she guessed it was Tillys decision….

Mum? Can I? …

Tilly was a little apprehensive. I…um….I guess so…I mean ..if Jen says..

Jen got up to slide the door open…You can play with them if you want but watch the little one…He likes to Jump up..Ok….

Chloe jumped up and down. She was excited. As she steps out into the garden the dogs begin to lick her…making her giggle loudly….

She's always asking for a dog.. Tilly spoke…

Jen laughed under her breath as she watched Chloe running around…Not a fan?

God no…Tilly laughed…

Nah…me either…Jen said… As she bravely turnt to Tilly…

Thank you…She whispered causing Tilly to frown…..

For…you know. Bring Chloe to see me…Before I lea…..Jen stopped speaking….Its nice to see her…

Tilly nodded…She wouldn't take no for an answer….She got so upset I…..I couldn't say no…She just really wanted to see you…..

Jen smiled…Feeling brave….And is….It Just….Chloe that wanted to see me? She asked hopefully..

Tilly closed her eyes briefly keeping her attention on Chloe still enjoying the Dogs…

Amy was cheating on me! Tilly began….That's why we were breaking up….

Jen frowned taking a seat opposite Tilly…..

She um…..She was sleeping with a guy from work….

A man? Jen gasped..

Tilly nodded…still watching Chloe…..

I couldn't find my phone one day …so I uh…I took her's out her bag ..you know to call mine…Tilly sighed….There was unopened messages….

I love you..

When am I seeing you….That kinda stuff…..

Naturally I confronted her….She admitted it…Begged me to forgive her…promised me it was over…all that crap….But….it was to late….

We ended up basically living separate lives…I was in the spare room….I wanted to leave but she used Chloe to guilt trip me…

Im so sorry…Jen sulked…

She couldn't understand how anyone would want to cheat on Tilly…In Jen's eyes she was the most beautiful women she had ever seen…..

Tilly shrugged…Its life I guess…..

Jen shook her head…No…No it isn't life Tilly…..You don't cheat on someone you love…Someone you care about…

Well now you know…Tilly sighed…That's it…that's me laid bare…You know everything…

Jen swallowed hard…A little confused as to why Tilly was telling her….

I don't get it Tilly…Why ? I mean…Why are you telling me this…

Well Jodie told you half of it didn't she? ….Tilly snapped….You might as well know the rest…

Tilly….Jen said clearing her throat…I know I messed up…I know that…I should of told you about Julie….And im kicking myself I didn't…

So why didn't you? Tilly asked sarcastically…

Jen shrugged…I don't know…I was just…she shook her head…I was so caught up in the moment. In what was happening between us that….Well….nothing else mattered…

Tilly placed her hand on her forehead…rubbing her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose….I don't know Jen….I cant help but think that it happened for a reason….

You and me…I mean C'mon…We're kidding yourselves …

No…No we're not..Tilly…Jen sulked. Sitting next to the Red head….Look…I know I messed up and I know that everything has happened so fast….We never excepted to ever see each other again but here we are…..

Tilly…..Please don't just play this down and a drunken fumble…Please…Jen begged..

Isn't it better that way? Tilly asked…

No….God no…Not for me..Jen explained…For me it's the first time in a long time I've felt happy…I've felt alive…I know its been 10 yrs and I know im some ways its like a life time but…Jen shook her head….I know what I felt …What I feel is really Tilly….

And im pretty sure you feel the same….

Tilly looked into Jen's eyes…..It wont work…She whispered with tears in her eyes….

How do we know if we don't try….Jen begged..

I know because….Tilly took a deep breath…Because the more I think about it…the more I think…what/if and when…..What if Jen realises this isn't what she wants…? When will Jen freak out …Will jen get fed up of having a kid around….

Jen you have to remember I have Chloe…She comes first. Her needs are more important then mine…I have to consider her in every thing I do….

Jen began to shake her head over and over….Tilly you don't have to worried…I know Chloe comes first. I know she will always be the most important person in your life…I know that your world revolves around her….Taking Tillys hands in hers..Jen moves closer….

Tilly…That kid has done a number on me….I am in awe of her…She warms my heart….Jen explained…I know I barely know her but….We've clicked…Im crazy about her….

Tilly smiled. Looking at her hands as Jen uses her thumb to stroke over them…..

Im as crazy about her as I am you…Jen swallowed….

And the distance? Tilly asked…Its not like we can pop round is it? You live in London….I work long days and weekends…I hardly have time off…and ….

I'd move here to be with you in a heart beat…Jen interrupted…

Tilly stood up looking out at the garden….Chloe now was sat on the grass stroking 2 very tired dogs…

I cant ask you to do that….

You didn't…Jen replied…All I ask is that well….we go slowly. See where it goes…how do we know if we don't try….?

Tilly exhaled loudly folding her arms….I have to see how she feels….Meaning Chloe. I know she's slightly infatuated by you but. This…I mean this might be different….

I need to talk to her and see …She's never had to share me….its always been just the 2 of us…

Jen walked up behind Tilly….Her perfume engulfed Tillys senses….I understand and im willing to wait…But I am hopeful….She smiles as she hands Tilly the piece of Paper Chloe was drawing on….

The drawing is of Jen ,Tilly and Chloe holding hands….

I have to do it in my own time Jen….I don't want to feel pressured…

Jen turnt Tilly Round…I don't care how long I have to wait…As long as I don't have to go back to London knowing that I wont ever see the 2 of you again….

Im afraid…Tilly muttered…

Jen cupped her face in her hands….You don't have to be….I promise I will never let you down…

Tilly saw the genuinity in Jen's eyes…She could see Jen was serious….Just be patient….

Jen nodded. Leaning in to Kiss Tilly but she pulled away…Chloe might see….

Oh yeah…Jen frowned feeling a little embarrassed and rejected…Sorry..

Tilly pulled her behind the curtain by the collar of her shirt Leaning in kissing her gently….


	24. Chapter 24

The Kiss was light and over almost as soon as it began…Much to Jen's disappointment ,but she understood that Tilly was concerned Chloe might see.

We better get going…Tilly muttered as she pulled away from Jen…

Do you have to? Jen sulked…

Tilly nodded…Yeah ….I um….Just need some time.. You know to get my head around all this

Jen sighed…I understand….And I want you to know there's not pressure my end…

As Tilly was about to speak Chloe banged the door making her jump…

Chloe laughed…Scared you mummy….

You did yeah…Tilly smiled as she opened the door…And it looks like you've tired the Dogs out…

Chloe looked around at the dogs who were lead on the lawn basking in the sun shine…

Well its because they are small and get sleepy…Chloe explained causing Jen to smile..

Ok well we have to go now Tilly told her..

Nooooooooooooooooo Chloe protested shaking her head..

Yes babe….C'mon we've took enough of Jen's time as it is….Plus she has to visit her Dad doesn't she?

Chloe shrugged…Why cant Jen visit her Dad another day? I don't want to go ….

Jen could see Tilly was going to struggle getting Chloe to do as she asked…

Chloe…She smiled bending down to face the Child….If I don't visit my Dad he will be sad….He doesn't like hospitals…And he really really wants to be at home….So I have to visit him to make him happy…..Like you did me when you came today…

I want to stay with you ..Chloe sulked leaning into Jen…

Jen's heart melted in her head she was saying…And I want you to stay….But she knew it wasn't possible and that she had to be patient…

You can come again…..Just right now I really have to go out…Jen explained..

Promise? Chloe asked holding out her little finger…

Jen looked at Tilly as if to ask if it would be ok to promise the little girl…

Jen promises..Tilly smiles stroking Chloe's hair…Don't you Jen?

Jen grinned linking her small finger with Chloe's…I pinky promise…

Chloe reluctantly agreed to leave Jen's hugging her tightly before she left…

Get in the car babe…Tilly says unlocking the door…

Once Chloe was out of ear shot she turnt to Jen….So Um…..I didn't ask….Um…When do you go back to London?

Jen shook her head…I uh…..Well I was planning to go tomorrow…But um….She shrugged…Maybe I could stay a little longer…?

Tilly bit her lip and nodded…Ok….So I'll …talk to Chloe…and um….Yeah…

Jen smiled…Well you know where I'll be…

I do yeah….Tilly smiled. Squeezing Jen's hand…We….We better go…

Jen swallowed…Ok…

Tilly walked up to the car glancing over at Jen one more time as she climbed in ….Chloe is waving frantically at Jen ..blowing her kisses ..Jen grinning from ear to ear waves back pretending to catch all her kisses…As Tilly pulls off she beeps the horn and holds her hand out…Jen keeps watch until the car disappears…Taking a deep breath in and out looking up to the sky…Thank you god….She whispers as she heads back inside..

Thank you Mummy….Chloe grins…

For what? Tilly frowns..

For taking me to see Jen…Chloe replied…I liked the doggies but most of all I like Jen…

Tilly rolled her eyes. I know you do sweetheart…

Mummy….?

Yeah….

Can Jen come over to our house again?

Tilly shifted in her seat…Now would be the prefect opportunity to tell Chloe about Her and Jen but she chickened out…

Once they arrived home the two of them sat and ate dinner…Chloe told Tilly all about her holiday and how her grandparents have new neighbours and how granddad doesn't like the fact they Water the grass so much soaking his drive away…

Tilly laughed…Oh really?

Yep…Chloe grins. But Nanny tells him to stop moaning ..she laughed…

As they sit silently Tilly looks deeply at her Child. Chloe….?

Mmmmm Chloe mutters as she colours in her book….

Are you happy? Tilly asks…

Chloe screws her face up a little confused…Yeah…She laughs…Are you?

Tilly nods…I am if you are…

Chloe nods…Mummy….You know At the house in Spain? Nanny has lots of photos of mummy Amy….She has some of mummy Amy and me when I was just born….When I was a little new baby….

Yeah? Tilly nods…

Nanny was sad…Chloe added…

Why was she? Tilly worried…

Chloe shrugged…Don't know…But Grumpy too me to the shop and we got cakes….

Tilly pulled Chloe off her chair and on to her lap….I think maybe Nanny gets a little sad sometimes because Mummy Amy isn't here any more….And she misses her….Like we do…

Oh…Chloe sighed…Mummy ? Did Jen Know Mummy Amy….?

Tilly laughed…Chloe? Do you ever talk about anything that doesn't involve Jen?

Chloe laughed…I like Jen….

Tilly squeezed her tightly kissing her on her head…I know you do….Lets get you ready for bed huh? I'll read you a story…

In your bed? Chloe grinned..

Yessss ok…In my bed…Tilly grinned tickling Her…Go on up…

Tilly suddenly felt a rush of guilt run through her….here she was thinking about bringing someone new into her's and Chloe's life she hadn't thought how it would effect the other people in it…

How would Amy's parents feel about her bringing Jen into Chloe's life? Sue had mentioned to Tilly in the past she should get back on the dating scene…But with Jen it would be different…It would be more intimate then the odd date…

Tilly wondered if maybe she should run it by them first…as she sits biting her nails thinking Chloe calls out..

Mummy? Come on then im ready for bed….

Tilly snaps out of her thoughts…Ok …Im coming…

As she walks into her room she smiles ..Chloe is led waiting for her with her teddy bear…

Jen started reading me Charlottes web…So can we finish it? She asks..

Chloe was so in love with Jen Tilly decided right there and then that the only person she needed reassurance from was her and only her …Everyone else would have to deal with it…

As Tilly climbs in to the bed next to Chloe she begins to read….A few pages in. Chloe Tuts…

Mummy…When Jen reads different bits she changes her voice…You know so I know who says what…

Tilly smiled….Closing the book…You love Jen don't you?

Chloe grins…Yeah she's my best friend…

Tilly sits up a little. Chloe I need to talk to you about something…Its important ok…?

You know how you love seeing Jen…And how when we do you never want her to go…

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself Tilly continues….Babe. How would you feel if …well. If maybe Jen was around more….?

Chloe frowned…

You know like…Maybe she came over here…And was like here when you went to bed and when you got up…

Yessssssssssssssss Chloe cheered…Sleep over's I would like that….She can sleep in my bed and I will let her have my teddy bear…

Smmmmh. Tilly smiled..Im sure she would like that….But Chlo….Sometimes Jen would be here when you are…And sometimes when your not…..

Why will Jen be here if im not? Chloe asked confused…

Tilly was struggling to find the right words. Scratching her head….Well um…she uh….Well..ok..so….Jen would come here to see you and you guys can play and paint and stuff. But Jen would …Well you know um…Like come here to see me too…..

So maybe sometimes we might go out and you stay home…And sometimes Jen would come when you are not here….

And….Well….Jen would have a sleep over but um….In here. In this bed….with me…Tilly cringed. She wasn't doing the best job at explaining herself…

Chloe…what Mummies trying to say and not doing a great job off. Is..

You want Jen to be your Girlfriend? Chloe answered for her…Shocking Tilly slightly..

Uh…Well…

Can I still sleep in here with you sometimes? Chloe frowned..

Ofocarse..Tilly answered..

And Jen will still be my best friend? Chloe asked..

Tilly nodded..

Chloe lay silently for a while closing her eyes as she thinks…

Mummy…You smile more when Jen is here…And I am happy when Jen is drawing with me. And making me laugh….Sooooo…As long as Jen is my best friend and not your then…..Well then I don't mind if she is your Girlfriend…

Tilly smiled…You are such an amazing little lady you know that?

Chloe giggled…Is Jen coming over tonight then?

Tilly laughed…No….No she isn't…Becaaaaaaaaaaause..I want you all to myself…She said playfully tickling the little girl…

Once Chloe was asleep Tilly headed down stairs. She felt a big relief that Chloe was mature enough to understand what she was trying to ask…She knew Deep down Chloe would never pass up Jen being around but in her head she needed to hear it….

As she cleans the kitchen she pulls her phone out to text Jen…

Shit…She muttered as she remembers she deleted her number….

Tilly need to see Jen again…..She wanted to tell her Chloe had gave them her blessing …As she sits contemplating what to do she cant help but smile as she thinks back to their kiss…..

Jen's warm lips…Her scented Lip gloss…Her warm breath….Tilly needed to feel her again…

After getting the older lady next door to sit in with Chloe she grabs her car keys and heads over to Jens….


	25. Chapter 25

Tilly wonders if maybe she had been a little hasty…Maybe she shouldn't have gone over to Jen's as she stands at the door…Debating if she should knock or not ….

Tilly?

Tilly spun around jumping slightly…Oh Rose…You scared me..

Oh sorry love. Rose frowned as she walked up the path…You ok?

Uh yeah..I um…Just …um…Tut..I uh..

Want to see Jen'? Rose smiled at Tilly's clumsiness…

Yeah.,,Tilly blushes….Is she in?

Well her cars here…Rose says pointing to the White Bmw on the drive….I hope she is anyways im gasping for a lovely cup of tea

As she Opens the door she calls out…Jen? Jen love ..

A few moments later Jen appears at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but a towel…Hey Rose…

Tilly's Here love. Rose informs her…

What? Jen gasps…

Hi….Tilly waves as she moves from behind Rose….

Tilly…Jen blushed suddenly realising she's half naked…I..uh…Just got out the shower…I'll just get some clothes on..

And I will head upstairs out of your way. Rose smiles

What? Oh no…Tilly says shaking her head….Rose you don't have to do …

Its fine love..

No….Tilly protests ..really….you get your tea…Seriously..Um..im not stopping long. If I could um…She added pointing up the stairs..

Oh…Yeah coarse you can love….Rose nodded allowing Tilly to go upstairs..

As Tilly walks up towards Jen …Jen mouths to Rose. Thank you….Rose winks at her and heads into the kitchen…

As Tilly reaches the top of the stairs Jen becomes slightly nervous…Here is was standing in front of Tilly in Just a towel…

Tilly's eyes wonder over Jen's body up to her face….I..uh…Would of called up but em…

You deleted my number? Jen says raising her eyebrows…

Miss placed it..Tilly replied looking down at Jen's chest…..

Jen showed Tilly into her room….Excuse the mess. Apologising as she grabs a pile of clothes off the bed …

Its fine…Tilly laughed.. I wanted to come and tell you I spoke to Chloe…

Oh? Jen frowns..Uh where is Chloe?

She's in bed….My neighbours sitting in on her for me….Tilly explained…

Jen smiled. She ok?

Yes…She's more then ok…Tilly replied….I asked her how she would feel ..you know if you were to be around a bit more….Like at our house…

As Tilly talks she cant help but stare at Jen..her skin still wet from her shower. The towel hugging her in all the right places…

Jen notices and her cheeks turn red… Hold that thought….I'll uh…Just throw on some clothes…

As She grabs something off the pile of clothes she makes towards the door…Tilly stopping her in her tracks. Pulling her in closer….

I don't think that's necessary…She smiled seductively….

Tilly….Jen swallowed….

Tilly smiled…Your shaking!

Jen nodded…

Are you cold? Tilly asked..

No…Jen answered…

Tilly looked into Jen's eyes….Must be me then?

Smmmmh ..Jen muttered rolling her eyes…So. You were saying about Chloe…

Tilly sat on the edge of the bed….pulling Jen to stand in front of her….Slowly sliding her hand up Jen's thigh just underneath the towel….

Jen gasped at the feel of Tilly…..her heart racing ..her legs trembling….She had never been so nervous…

So…Um….Chloe? She mutters through her adrenalin…

Tilly doesn't answer she pulls Jen down slowly beginning to Kiss her neck….Teasing her ear lobe with her tongue…Running her hand through Jen's wet hair…..

Oh god…She hears Jen whisper….

Tilly uses her other hand to caress Jen's bottom….pulling her closer…

Tilly…..Tilly..we….Jen pants…

Tilly laughs under her breath Kissing Jen fully on the lips….Pulling at the knot of her towel to remove it…Jen quickly grabs it stopping it from falling to the floor….

Tilly…we cant….Rose is downstairs….

So…Tilly laughed pulling at Jen again…She thinks were talking…she isn't likely to come up and walk in on us is she?

Jen bite her lip. She wanted nothing more then for Tilly to touch her….But the thought that Rose could disturb them made it hard for her to relax…

But she might…

Or she might not…Tilly grinned as she rubbed her thumb over Jen's heated and slightly wet area…

Jen inhaled deeply….I thought you were here to talk about Chloe…..

I am…Tilly whispered in her ear and she added a little bit more pressure to her thumb…

Jen grips Tillys shoulder to steady herself…Is that what you call it?

Nope….Tilly grins. Pulling Jen down so she is lead fully on the bed next to her….I call it giving in ..Letting my heart rule my heart….Letting you into my life….You got a problem with that? She asks..

Jen shakes her head. No….No problem with that at all…

Good…Tilly winks as she slowly climbs on top of Jen…

Making love to her slowly….everything is passionate …From the way they kiss to the way Tilly brings Jen to orgasm..

Jen the whole time panicking Rose may walking in on them…As they lay breathless on their sides looking at each other holding hands…Tilly breaks the silent…So…She laughs. .I spoke to Chloe…

She um….Well she understood it better then I thought…which was a shock because I made a right mess of trying to explain…Tilly Giggled…

7 yr olds are cleaver….Jen smiled..

Mmmmm Hmmmmm this one is….Bless her…Her only concern was that you remain her best friend and not mine and that you sometimes sleep in her room…

Jen pouted…Awe she's so cute…And im pretty sure I can manage that…

I tried for ages to find the words…I think she finally got fed up and turnt to me and said. Mum are you saying Jen will be your girlfriend….

Jen laughed…Wow….So? Is that what I am? Your Girlfriend?…

If that's what you want to be? Tilly replied…

Jen leant in kissing her slowly….More then anything else in this world….In fact I want to be nothing else in this world as much as I want to wear that label…

Tilly blushed…Well ….I still want us to go slowly Jen…For our sake as much as Chloe's…But I guess we are past the whole "date" stage…so yeah….I guess…we are an "Us….

Jen closed her eyes…The relief she felt not to have lost Tilly over come her. She could feel tears in her eyes…Keeping them closed until it past…

I wont let you down Tilly….You or Chloe…I promise….

Tilly placed her finger on to Jen's lips…No pressure…Lets just go with it …Let nature take its cause and enjoy just being together…OK?

Jen nodded. I can do that…

As they hug Tilly panics…Shit…She gasps jumping out of Bed pulling her jeans on….Shit Jen its gone 11...I told my neighbour I wont be long…

Jen began to laugh. Well its your fault you're the one that dragged me to bed…

Yeah well next time the neighbour is babysitting can you put up a bigger fight…Tilly laughed throwing her phone at Jen…Here put your number back in there while I pop to the loo….

Once Tilly was ready Jen saw her out…Sharing a few kisses on the doorstep they said their good byes…As Jen turns heading back inside she is met with Rose stood in the kitchen door way..

She witnessed them kissing…Everything ok my darling?

Jen grinned from ear to ear and turnt a crimson red…Yeah…Everything's ok…She answered as she headed back upstairs…

Everything is absolutely amazing…..


	26. Chapter 26

Jen stirred in her sleep snuggling into the pillow she opens her eyes with a smile on her face….she could smell Tilly….Laying there thinking about what had happened last night she had to pinch herself that it wasn't all a dream…

Rose knocked the door…Jen love…she called as she entered….You ok sweetheart?

Jen smiled with a nod…Yeah …yeah im great…

Good…Rose grinned…I take it thinks are looking up for you and the Doc? She asked handing Jen a Coffee…

Jen sat up taking the hot drink…I don't want to jinx it but yeah…so far so good….You going to see Dad?

Glad to hear it darling…Its nice to have something to smile about after the few weeks we've had…Rose said tapping Jen's leg…Yeah im off to see ya Dad.. Hopefully he will be home soon….

God I hope so…Jen said sipping her Coffee…If you wait for me to take a quick shower I'll come with you…

Don't you want to see The Doctor?

Jen laughed…I don't want to rush anything or put to much on her….Give me 10 minutes and ill be ready…

Rose headed downstairs to wait for Jen…As Jen stands in her room drying herself she sees her phone flashing ..realising she had missed a call from Tilly she called her straight back..

Jen- hey… sorry I miss your call I was in the shower..

Tilly- well I'll let you off then.. She laughed ..nice image…she whispered..

Jen blushed with a giggle…So what can I do for you?

Tilly- Wellll I…..

Hearing Chloe in the back ground whispering Jen laughed…

Tilly- Uh im sorry…Chlooooooe and I were wondering what you were doing today?

Jen- Wellll….Chloooooe and you…Im just heading out to see my Dad and then ummmm..Nothing..

Yay…Chloe clapped. Causing Jen and Tilly to laugh…

Tilly- I see….well would you like to hang out with us today….? Chloe wants to go to watch the boat race on the river…

Jen- sounds perfect….

Tilly- Great well how about we pick you up from the hospital after visiting finishes?

Jen- perfect…I will meet you outside the main entrance

Jen and Tilly said there good byes and Jen headed off with Rose to see Graham…

Chloe was excited about her day. As Tilly brushes her hair she begins to giggle…

What? Tilly laughs curious as to why she was laughing..

Mum…you are silly…You didn't tell Jen what time we would pick her up….Chloe informed the Red head..

Ahhhhh Tilly laughed. That's because Jen and I are cleaver and we both know what time the visiting ends at the hospital..

Chloe frowned Tilly could see her trying to work out what she was just told….You sure Jen will be there?

Im pretty sure Jen will be…I mean would she really want to miss out on a play date with her new best friend? Tilly said tickling the child…

Chloe laughed…That's me..

That is you yes….Come on. Lets go get some yummy things to take with us..

As Jen and Rose arrive on grahams ward they notice Liam is sat beside him…

There's my 2 favourite girls. Graham smiles as he spots them…

Hey Dad..Jen smiles Kissing him on his head..

Alright sis….Liam mutters rubbing his eyes..

Late night? Jen asks sarcastically…

Something like that…I was just telling Dad about this girl I met…Liam explained…

Jen rolled her eyes…Another notch on your bed post…

Liam laughed ..what can I say…

Jen wasn't amused but Graham laughed…Ah to be young again…

Oi you. Rose said tapping his arm. Less of that unless you want to be in here a bit longer..

Jen laughed…So has the Doctor been round?

Graham shook his head…Not yet love…Shouldn't be to long now..

Yeah least it aint that Red head. Liam piped up..

Oi…Jen snapped…

Well…..Liam shrugged…

Well nothing Liam…Jen said angrily…Tilly saved Dads life….If she hadn't been here….

Then there would have been another Doctor Jen…Liam butted in…..Don't care what you say…she's trouble…

That's enough…Rose whispered firmly…Liam..Tilly has been a god send to all of us..

Yeah and if you actually stuck around you would of known that….Jen moaned ..Im going for Coffee…

Rose followed …

Aye…C'mon son…Graham warned…Leave it out will you…

Dad… Jen might want to ignore what happened but I wont….She lost everything because of that women.. Everything she worked so hard for….She may have help you get better but that's her job…she isn't no mother Teresa

Graham knew There was a lot of history between Jen and Tilly and at the time he himself wasn't happy that Jen had lost everything. .But he also knew his daughter was head strong and will do what she wants… If Jen wanted to get involve with Tilly again it would be her choice and he and Rose would support her …

Liam…Jen is a big girl…she can look after herself…Just stop giving her a hard time ok…Graham told him…

Liam shook his head….She had an affair with her student…Her 17 year old student might I add…he whispered….She loses everything…her career…her self respect…her reputation…Annnnd….he added…she almost went to prison…Yet this girl…Goes on to become some hot shot Doctor with this huge reputation …she's probably on more money a year then ill ever earn in my life time….And gets to drive around in a shit hot range rover….how does that seem fair..?

But Liam its Jen's life….She chose to risk everything she had….She didn't go to prison because that young girl didn't let that happen….And good on her for becoming a Doctor…I for one am glad she did…Listen son ..I know your looking out for your sister and im glad you are…But…..Sometimes you have to let things go and let people live their lives the way they want…

Liam slumped in his chair shaking his head..

So? Liam isn't a fan of Tilly…Rose said as her and Jen wait for their coffees

Jen shook her head closing her eyes….

Good job he doesn't know about the two of you then…Rose added..

Yeah…And I want to keep it that way for now..Jen replied…The last thing I need is for him to go on at me…

Secrets safe with me darling.. Rose winked…So when are you seeing the Doctor again..

Later..Jen grinned…Her and Chloe are meeting me here after visiting…Chloe invited me to see some boat race…

Oh…the university rowing races….it's a good day out that. Rose explained….Best hope Liam doesn't see her picking you up then….Rose laughed..

Oh Shit…I didn't think of that….Jen joked…

As they sit back with Graham the Doctor arrives..

Good morning Mr Gilmore…Im Doctor James…How are you today..

Not bad thanks Doc…Graham answered..

Good…I see you had the pleasure of Doctor Evans looking after you….The Doctor smiled checking Grahams medical notes..

Liam rolled his eyes and grumbled…

Yes…Graham said looking at Liam disappointed….She was brilliant..

That she is…Doctor James agreed…So much so that you've recovered quicker then we thought. So….He smiled. How would you like to go home?

What? Jen frowned…Uh…is he ready? I mean his heart…

His heart is showing great improvement. .Doctor James said reassuringly …We need to get your weight up a little and if your recover remains the same as it is then I think we can send you home by the weekend….

Graham had a huge smile on his face. As did Rose…It will be good to have you home…The grass needs a good cutting ..Rose Joked..

Doctor James laughed…Well I think gardening's out the question for the time being but if you rest properly and don't over excerpt yourself I don't see why you wont make a full and speedily recovery..

Graham thanked the Doctor and got a hug from Rose…..No more rubbish food and sleepless nights. .he smiled…

No Just Rose bossing you about aye Dad…Jen joked…

I think I can manage that…Graham winked…

Visiting time was over and Jen ,Liam and Rose left…Rose trying everything she could to keep Liam from leaving the same way as Jen….

Oh Liam I cant find the car keys….Would you be a love and run up to the ward see if I left them there? Rose lied

Liam moaned a little but agreed as he headed back into the hospital Tilly pulled up beeping the horn. Which caused Liam to look behind…

As Jen approached the car Liam came storming out….Please tell me your fucking kidding me…He moaned..

Uh…Stop. Rose warned holding his arm…

Rose ..is she serious? Liam spat…..

Jen didn't hear Liam and got into the car…Tilly however noted the exchange of words between him and Rose…

Hello….She grinned..

Hi Jen…Chloe called from the back seat…

Tilly smiled…She's a little over excited…

Hi Chloe…Jen smiled. You look very cute today…

I know. Chloe agreed…

Tilly laughed out loud…Shell we go?

As she pulled away. Liam shook his head…..This is a fucking joke…..

Liam…Language…Rose moaned…

Why am I the only one that thinks this is the most stupidest thing Jen has every done…That girl is poison….She ruined Jen's life and no one seems to give A shit but me…

Maybe you need to concentrate on your own life Liam…And leave Jen to Do the same…So what If Jen wants to see Tilly…

What happened between them was a very long time ago…they are different people now….

Do you want your sister to be unhappy forever…Rose asked…

If it means staying away from that ..then yeah.. Liam answered…

Then you….Are a very selfish young man. Rose spat as she walked away…

Liam stood alone really unhappy about what he had just witnessed…..

Once Jen got out of the car she smiled…Wow this looks great…

Yeah…Chloe smiled holding Jen's hands…My grumpy brings me here every time….Look…she called out running over to see the boats being placed into the water…

Tilly…Why does Chloe call her Granddad…Grumpy? Jen laughed..

Tilly shrugged…Dunno really…its how she pronounced it when she was small and it stuck …

Oh..Jen laughed…

Looking around to make sure Chloe wasn't close enough to hear….Tilly turns to Jen…

I take it Liam doesn't know about us?

Jen looked at Tilly..Liam?

Did you not see him at the hospital? Tilly asked…He looked pretty pissed off

Jen shook her head. I didn't see him…I mean he went back into the hospital..

Tilly shook her head…He walked back out when you got in my car…I could see him shouting…Looked like he and Rose were having words…

Jen sighed…He has only just arrived back ..I hadn't really seen me…And anyways what business is it of his…

Its not…But I can see him being an issue…Tilly said..

No Tilly….I wont let him be…Jen explained…What is happening between us is nothing to do with him or anyone else….Its about me….U and Chloe…

Tilly scanned Jens face for a second before smiling…Good…she says as she leans in to Kiss Jen….

As she pulls away Jen pulls her back in for a longer Kiss…..

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…

Jen and Tilly part at the noise looking around seeing Chloe behind them laughing…

Ewwww…she says again…C'mon the Boats are ready…..

Ooops..Tilly jokes as she pulls the chairs and picnic out of the boot of the car…

Its Boat race time then…She adds with a giggle…

Their Day was going brilliantly ..Chloe had a smile as wide as her face…She loved having Jen around …so did Tilly Infact…As they walk along the river Tilly takes Jen's hand….Jen looked down with a smile….

What? Tilly frowned..

Nothing..Jen smiled again. Its just well…If someone would have told me 10 yrs ago that one day you and I would be walking along a river holding hands for all to see I'd never had believed it…

Well…Tilly grins lifting their hands up…..Believe it…

Chloe was tiring…Mummy…I don't want to talk anymore….

Ok…Maybe its home time..? Tilly asked..

Chloe nodded parting their hands taking them both in hers….

As they headed back to the car Jen felt like she wanted to cry…Not tears of sadness…but tears of joy….For the first time in her life she felt like she really belonged…

By the time they arrived home Chloe had fallen asleep…Jen offered to carry her to bed while Tilly emptied and locked the car up….Once they were both in Chloe's room Jen watches as Tilly undresses Chloe…Getting her into her bed clothes…

You ok? Tilly whispers noticing Jen in a world of her own…

Me? Jen smiles…Yeah im fine…She adds as she sits on Chloe's bed…

Tilly…Thank you….Today was amazing..Ive had such a great day…

Tilly smiles…It was nothing..

It was…Jen nods…You have no idea how much it meant to me….Just being with you and Chloe …

Well…we liked having you with us too….Tilly smiled stroking Jen's face….

Cmon..before we wake her up..Tilly adds pulling Jen out of the room….

Tilly leads the way to her bedroom..

Am I being a bit forward to assume your staying? She asks slightly embarrassed..

Jen bites her lip….Well ..I don't have a car here so…

Good…Tilly winked…So have you thought about what your going to say to Liam…?

Jen shook her head…No….And im not either…Like I said before its about us….

3 musketeers? Tilly asked..

Jen laughed…Yeah….why not…

Tilly stands watching Jen for a moment…Is this really what you want ?

Jen walked over to Tilly cupping her face in her hands…More then anything else in the world….All I want is me…U and little Miss Chloe…..

And the distance? Tilly asked…

Tilly London's not that far….I can be here as much as I need to be….Tilly I want you so much that if it started to become a problem I'd move ..

To Oxford? Tilly frowned..

Jen nodded…If I had to yeah….I lost you once before….I don't plan on doing it again….

Tilly blushed…Im sure it will be fine….

It will be…Now shut that door so I can show you just how much you mean to me…..Jen joked seductively …


	27. Chapter 27

Tilly woke realising she was alone in her bed.. As she looks over at her clock she sees it's early hours in the mornin .. As she lay there she wonders where Jen is .. The bedroom is still in darkness ! As she heads to the bathroom she notices Chloe's night light is on.. Pushing the door open slowly she can't help but smile.. Jen and Chloe are sound asleep cuddled into one another As Tilly leans on the bedroom door just taking in the sight before her she can't help but wonder if it's such a good idea Chloe growing such a close bond with Jen so fast ! Not that she didn't want Chloe to love Jen and visa versa but part of her has never gotten over what had happened between them all them years go.. There was always that little piece of her that wondered if everything that was happening was to good to be true and any minute now it would be taken away from her! Hey" she whispers into Jens ear as she gently shook her What are u doing in here.. She smiled stroking Jens face Jen stirred opening her eyes .. Chloe woke up she didn't want to sleep on her own! Jen explained .. U were sound asleep we didn't wanna wake u! "Awww well she's fast asleep now soooooooo Tilly smiled holding out her hand Jen got up from the child's bed taken Tilly's hand.. What time is it? Like 4.30 something like that " Tilly replied leading Jen back to her room .. As they climb into bed Jen wraps her arms around Tilly I've loved every minute of today .. Well yesterday she laughs .. Me too.. Tilly smiled ! None of them spoke again they just drift back off to sleep... A few hours later all 3 of them are sat eating breakfast in the kitchen .. Chloe doing all the talking ! As Jen listened to the child her attention was on Tilly .. She seemed a little distant! Ok Chlo.. Head up stairs and brush your teeth please" Tilly ordered .. Do I have too? Chloe moaned Ummmm let me think" Tilly playfully said ... Uh yes... Right now or they will fall out and u won't be able to have treats anymore .. That's not true " Chloe laughed my grumpy has treats and he doesn't have his real teeth .. He got new ones Jen looked at Tilly with raised eyebrows and a smirk .. Waiting for Tilly to get out of that one.. Tilly rolled her eyes and pouted at Jen ... Yes well grumpy is older ..and doesn't have to do as he's told ..you on the other hand .. Tilly said sternly hand on one of her hips and the other pointin to the stairs .. Chloe could see she was losing the battle ... Oooook she sulked as she headed upstairs "actually mummy grumpy does have to do as nanny tells him" Chloe calls out Tilly and Jen laughed Tilly shaking her head as she tidied away Chloe's dishes .. You ok? Jen asked softly Me? Tilly asked a little confused Yeah... You seem.. I don't know Quiet? Jen replied Tilly sat down sipping her coffee.. I'm ok .. Jen wasn't convinced You know if something's up you can tell me! Tilly shuffled in her seat.. There's nothing up .. It's just .. Well ... She shakes her head as if to rid herself if her fears Jen got off her seat taking the one next to Tilly .. It's just what? Cmon tell me! Tilly looked into Jens eyes... Ok.. This morning when I saw u in bed with Chloe .. Part of me felt this enormous rush of happiness.. You know ? seeing that the two of you get on so well... But .. Tilly swallowed she didn't want what she was trying to say to come out wrong ! But? Jen frowned Tilly sighed".. Part of me... Well part of me .. As Tilly was about to explain Chloe came bouncing through the door.. All done" she grinned showing them her teeth .. Good girl" Tilly smiled Can we go to the park? Chloe asked In a little while sweetly it's still early .. Tilly explained getting up to make fresh coffee.. Jen walked over to her .. Part of you what? Jen whispers Tilly looks around to see where Chloe was... It's nothing Jen .. Don't worry about it That's easier said then done.. Jen snapped back.. Tilly if u have concerns about something I need to know.. Jen .. Now isn't the time Tilly moaned I don't want Chloe to hear and think something's wrong Well is there? .. Tilly.?. Jen muttered looking at the red head... Tilly could see Jen was worried and she felt bad.. The truth was there was nothing to really worry about it was just a little something Tilly needed to get off her chest .. Tilly leant in kissing Jen sweetly on the lips .. We can talk later " really it's not that important .. She added with a wink.. Jen forced a smile but inside she was panicking ! What would Tilly be having concerns about? In Jens mind everything was going so well.. Standing in the kitchen for a few Minutes she decides she needs to get out of the house.. If her and Tilly couldn't talk at that moment then she would rather not be around until they could! Pretending everything was fine would prove to hard! Ok so I'm gonna head to the hospital for a while.. She said with a smile Tilly frowned looking at her watch .. Visits ages away yet" Yeah I know but I thought maybe I should check in on rose.. Face Liam .. Jen said biting her bottom lip .. Can I come and see your dad? Chloe asked.. Uh maybe when he's back home u can" Jen smiled And who's Liam? Chloe wondered as she flicks through her book.. Tilly and Jen share a look ... Liam is my big brother .. Jen explained Oh.. Chloe shrugged! I would like a brother ! Tilly raised her eyebrow.. Jen shook her head.. Oh you really wouldn't darling .. She joked.. Ok so I'll um.. Call you later As Jen said good bye to Chloe she headed towards the door.. Hey" Tilly called out " take my car.. She smiled handing Jen the keys.. Don't be silly .. I don't mind walking" Jen said shaking her head Jen... Look about earlier .. It's fine Tilly. Jen interrupted No .. No it isn't.. Tilly protested I don't want you thinking something's wrong.. When really there isn't .. Come here.. She smiled pulling Jen in closer kissing her fully on the mouth.. Please don't worry.. Take the car and when you get back I can explain myself properly ... Ok.. Jen nodded.. Tilly.. We are ok though right? Tilly grinned kissing Jen again much to the amusement of the teenagers in the garden across the street ..I From where I'm standing we are yes .. Jen winked at Tilly as she got into the car... See you later then .. Tilly waved as Jen pulled out of the drive ... Mummy is Jen ok? Chloe asked as Tilly headed back inside .. Yeah baby she's fine.. " hey how would you like to stay over with Jodie tonight? Yaaaaaay Chloe clapped.. As much as Tilly loved the fact Jen enjoyed having Chloe around she knew that as a couple they needed some alone time .. She decided she would pack Chloe off for the night and make her and Jen a romantic meal so she could explain her fears to Jen And hopefully put Jens mind at rest


	28. Chapter 28

Jen reached roses house loans car was in the drive "Oh great she muttered to herself As she headed inside she was greeted by a smiley rose.. Hello love.. Just been on the phone to the hospital look like dad will be home today.. Jen grinned "wow that's great news . She said as she hugged rose tightly Where's Liam" ? She whispered Rose frowned and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.. Look love I wouldn't let him get to you ok? Jen smiled and squeezed roses shoulder... Taking a deep breath she entered the kitchen Liam gave her a dirty look and went back to watching the tv Jen didn't let it bother her .. Rose do u want a coffee? No thanks love I've had 3 this morning already " she laughed You? She muttered in loans direction Coffee? He snapped .. Makes it all alright does it? I don't want to argue with u Liam" Jen warned.. do u want one or not? Rather not " Liam moaned.. As he wakes out the room.. Ignore it Jen " rose whispered.. How is Tilly and Chloe anyways? Jen really felt like she could confide in rose the last few weeks but with Liam around she thought it better to keep things to herself! They are great" Jen smiled .. Oh it must be serious if she's letting you drive her car.. Liam moaned as he walked back in... Jen rolled her eyes and turnt her back to him So is it all love and happy ever afters then? Or are u gonna get bored soon enough? Jen had enough of liams sniping.. What business is it of yours Liam? She snapped.. I'm sick and tired of you telling me how to live my life... Liam laughed you really are stupid.. I thought u would of learnt your lesson but oooooh no not Jen" What is it with you? He asked... It's like you crave drama in your life.. Leave it out Liam .. Rose warned No rose .. I won't she needs to hear this... Liam snapped back! You lost everything because of that women or kid as she was then" didn't that teach you anything ? Liam? Rose snapped.. Why am I the only one that has the guts to tell her? It's none of your business.. Rose added It is my business when my sister ruins her life and almost lands herself in jail .. Where was Tilly then aye? Where was she when you had nothing Jen? Where was she when you was so depressed you couldn't get out of bed? Where was she ? I'll tell you where shell I ? Shacked up with that Esther girl planning what university she was going to .. To fulfil her dreams of becoming some hot shot doctor ... Do u remember how hard you worked to fulfil your dreams of becomin a teacher Jen? Well do you? And for what? To lose it all for a quick fumble with your student Jen had tears in her eyes but she held them back she wasn't going to let Liam see her faulter... It was 10 years ago Liam.. Yeah and 10 yrs on your still making stupid mistakes .Jen .. You have a great job now, good friends .. A new life .. In London ...and .. What about Julie aye? Julie? Jen laughed you can't stand the women.. Yeah and yet all of a sudden she seems like a better option ! Does she knows your shacking up with that thing does she ? Her and oh let's not forget .. Her kid? Julie and 1 are over have been for weeks! Mmmm round about the time u set eyes on the other one aye? Jen had enough... Liam I don't care what you say or how you feel.. This is my life ok... Mine and I will do what I want! Yeah ok I made mistakes in the past and yes I lost everything but it wasn't Tilly's fault! It was mine and i paid for it.. Not you " me! I'm not askin you to Except my relationship or even be happy about it .. All I'm askin is you just keep out of it! If it doesn't work then so be it .. Well I won't expect it.. Liam bitched back I'm not askin you to.. But I am telling you .. Keep out of my business or stay out of my life .. You decide .. Jen headed towards the door.. Rose I'll be in the car if you wants a lift to see dad.. As Jen left Liam slammed his hand down on the table... Why can't she see this is wrong? Rose knew Liam was only looking out for his sister but she could also see how much Jen wanted Tilly ... Why don't you just respect her wishes and let her make her own choices Liam.. Rose said softly She's gonna get hurt rose" I can see it" Then we have to be there for her if it does ... Liam shook his head" It was hittin 6.30pm Tilly finished laying the table .. Visiting finished at 5.30 and yet she hadn't heard from Jen at all... Tilly began to worry that maybe this morning had spooked Jen and she was afraid to come back... Taking her phone from her bag she calls Jen Tilly: hey.. Jen: hey.. Tilly: so I'm sat here kinda wondering if I'm gonna be seein you again tonight? Jen: oh uh yeah coarse I um.. I was just dropping rose off. Tilly: you sound upset? Jen sighed : I'm ok.. I just had a run in with Liam this mornin Tilly: oh right ouch.. Jen: uh huh Tilly: well how about you come over and I will help you feel better? Jen smiled after the morning she had she would love nothing more then for Tilly to hold her and tell her everything's ok Jen: sounds great.. I'll be back in about 20 minutes then Tilly: perfect Jen wasn't actually dropping rose off she was sat by the river alone going over the events of the day! If Tilly had worries or concerns about them and things were going to turn sour then Liam would be the first to tell her "I told you so" Tilly's words on the phone reassured Jen slightly but she was still nervous about them finishing the conversation ! As she arrived at Tilly's Tilly was waiting at the door... Checking I brought the car back in one piece? Jen joked Tilly laughed .. Nope I just wanted to greet you... She smiled kissing Jen as she entered the house .. It's very quiet here " Jen noticed where's Chloe...? Chloe is staying over with Jodie tonight .. I thought maybe it would be nice if you and I had some "us" time.. Tilly explained Handing Jen a glass of wine .. Wow.. Jen gasped as she notices the beautifully set table.. Fresh flowers , candle light , soft music in the background .. What did I do to deserve all this? She asked Nothing.. Tilly winked.. I just wanted to spoil you and have you to myself for the evening.. See i get a little jealous of the time you spend with Chloe I want some of the action ... Jen laughed .. Well I'm not complaining .. Good! Tilly nodded with a smile.. As they sit down to eat Jen feels a little more at ease.. .. So I just wanted to say.. Tilly spoke sipping her wine.. This morning I uh realised I probably worried you a bit.. Jen didn't speak she just nodded I think when I saw you and Chloe asleep together it spooked me a little at how close you two are... Tilly explained Not in. A bad way but in the kinda way that.. She sighed .. I don't know I guess things between us are going so well I can't help but think any moment now something or someone's gonna change it .. Part of me worried that Chloe might get hurt ... Jen swallowed her food and wiped her mouth.. Tilly I know we have a past.. And I know it's a painful one.. But I'd like to think we are different people now .. It's a different situation I knew the second I saw you at the hospital that I still loved you .. Tilly gasped .. She wasn't expecting Jen to be so open and use the L word Jen knew her words shocked Tilly but she didn't care .. The two of them had to hide how they felt for so long back in hollyoaks she wasn't about to anymore... I don't to even think about goin on in life without you in it... Jen continued Tilly smiled .. I wouldn't have even started anything with you if I wasn't 100% sure it wasn't what I wanted. And I certainly wouldn't build a relationship up with Chloe if I had no intention in sticking around.. Tilly let a tear fall from her eye .. I'm here for the long haul Tilly.. And there is no way I'm gonna let anyone or anything get in the way .. Liam? Tilly asked Jen slumped in her chair. .. Tilly could see the pain in her eyes.. I really would rather not talk about it .. Jen sniffed ... Tilly got up off her chair pulling Jen off hers... Well let's show him and anyone else what has something negative to say that we are serious and they will have to get use to it... He hates you! Jen stated.. Tilly shrugged .. Not his biggest fan either .. She giggled pulling Jen into the sofa ... Uh i haven't finished my dinner ! Tilly shrugged it isn't going anywhere .. I want to make out with you .. Jen laughed " what are you 15 Tilly grinned no I was 17 and the make out session were few and far between so I want to make up for it now.. Ohhhhh I see. .. Jen laughed under her breath.. Come here.. Tilly smiled suductively pulling Jen down on top of her .. As the kiss passionately for a few minutes Tilly pulls way catching her breath .. Oh and uh I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier ... Looking at Jens lips and into her eyes... I love you too...


	29. Chapter 29

Jen felt a rush of excitement when she heard Tilly say those 3 words.. Suddenly nothing else mattered , her argument with Liam was now a distant memory! She looks deep into Tilly's eyes.. "Do you really mean that"?

Tilly bit her bottom lip and nodded" well I'd lying to myself if I said I didn't .. Somewhere deep inside I guess I never stopped loving you...

Jen closed her eyes for a few seconds as if to absorb the moment ... You have no idea how happy I am right now

.. Mmmm" Tilly grinned gliding her nose across Jens .. " I think It's pretty safe to say i do... As their lips touch . Tilly's hands slide across Jens behind

... I take it I'm not gettin a dessert then? Jen laughed Tilly kissed Jen again

.. Oh your getting dessert alright ..

Jen laughed hard .. Ooooo doctor " she giggled Tilly led Jen down climbing on top of her holding her hands above her head... "

This takes me back" Tilly laughed Causing Jen to frown

The shack? Tilly grinned...

Ah the shack" Jen remembered .. Well doctor Evans I must say this sofa is much more comfortable then the one at the shack.

. Smells better too" Tilly added Still .. Tilly added as she played with Jens hair .. It wasn't all bad.. I hold fond and very graphic memory's of that sofa

.. Jen blushed biting her bottom lip ... I'm just glad we don't have to hide anymore.

.. Tilly nodded in agreement Mmmm hmm.. So these fond memory's of mine.. She giggled " are you going to mind me off them ?

Jen rolled her eyes.. I don't think I can quite remember ..

Ahhhh" Tilly muttered " well I guess I better refresh your memory then old timer " she joked.

.. Oi... I'm not that old... Jen sulked " in fact I think it's all coming back to me know... She laughed as she pushed Tilly back throwing herself on top of her

... Thank you... She whispered

For what? Tilly asked

Jen shrugged .. For everything , tonight, the meal, having me here, letting me into your life,

Tilly smiled... Your welcome .. Now let's stop talking.. She whispered as she pulled Jen down kissing her fully on her mouth...

. The pair spent the next hour making love on the sofa.. Jen taking the lead showing Tilly just how much of there past frolicking she remembered

.. The air was filled of passion and desire.. As Jen massaged Tilly's heated area with her tongue .. Tilly began to breath heavily...

My god your so good at that" she panted which made Jen stop and laugh .. "No no don't stop" Tilly begged Jen does as she was told and continued to send Tilly's body into over drive..

As she sucked the red head in she could feel Tilly tensing up.. Her body beginning to shake .. Just as Tilly began to release Jen sat up...

"So where's this dessert? She smiled

" Tilly's eyes widened " are you kidding me?  
Jen shook her head" nope I'm hungry

Tilly began to sulk .. Jen you can't leave me like this"

Mmmmm now that takes me back to the shack" Jen smirked .. Now if my old memory services me correctly didn't you actually leave me?

Tilly rolled her eyes climbing on top of Jen.." Yes but I was a stupid kid and didn't know any better!  
"Jen you can't do this to me! Tilly added..

Oh I think I can.. Jen joked trying to get up..

Tilly pushed all her weight on to Jen to stop her moving..

"Pleassssssssse' Tilly begged.. C'mon you know you want to.. Stop messing around... You know it is quite immature of you ..

Ha .. Jen gasped thought I was the old timer?

Tilly kissed Jens neck laughin under her breath . .. "Fine don't then .. I'll just help myself ...

Jen could feel herself heating up at Tilly's touch.. Even after all this time Tilly remembered where Jens weak spots were..

As she slowly trailed her tongue from Jens collar bone to her ear she gently bite her earlobe which sent Jen into over drive ..

"This is cheating" Jen muttered

Well you started playing the games Miss Gilmore.. Tilly said suductivly ..  
Jen knew she was going to give so rather then waste time fighting she pushed Tilly on to the floor ..

"I did your right" Jen agreed kissing Tilly hard.. Making her way back down to where Tilly wanted her most...

As Jen entered her tongue into Tilly .. Tilly released instantly !  
The rush of excitement wash over her her body shaking as the orgasm engulfed her...  
Jen watched with a smile on her face... Proud of herself for her efforts...  
As Tilly lay lifeless on the floor Jen jumps up kissing her quickly on the mouth...  
" right so dessert? She asked  
Tilly still trying to catch her breath lifted her hand pointing to the kitchen

"In .. In the fridge .. She panted

Jen laughed " ok so I'll see you in the kitchen then ?

Tilly shook her head holding her hands over her eyes feeling a little embarrassed" I hate you .. She called out in jest !

Wouldn't of said that 5 minutes ago though would of you! ?" Jen replies from the kitchen ...


	30. Chapter 30

Jen slumps down on Tilly's bed holding her .. After the Julie incident and Tilly wanting nothing to so with Jen .. She had contacted her boss to arrange going back to work ..

Chloeeee come on get in that bath " Tilly called out as she entered the room

I swear If that kid doesn't move her butt she'll be going in that tub with her pyjamas on" she added with a giggle..

You ok? She asked noticing Jen looking a little down

No... Jen sulked .. That was my boss on the phone.. " I completely forgot I had arranged to go back to work...

What!? Tilly frowned "when?

When all that Julie stuff happened

No.. Tilly laughed " when do you have to go back to work?

Tomorrow .. Jen replied  
"Oh " Tilly responded sadly takin a seat next to Jen..

" I guess we knew it was coming eventually" she added nudging Jen

Jen nodded..  
As much as Tilly hated the thought of Jen leaving she knew Jen needed cheering up ..

And anyway it's like you said London isn't that far..plus I'm on nights all this week .. Your be at work so the way I see it is.. It will be the weekend before we know it" Tilly smiled ..

Jen forced a smile ... I guess with my dad being home now I cant prolong it..  
Exactly .. Tilly winked!

Just don't tell Chloe yet aye?

Smmmh ok Jen nodded

As Tilly helped Chloe get bathed and dressed Jen sat alone thinking about how things would work out .. It was obviously easier for her to travel to Tilly then for Tilly to dragged Chloe to London ...  
Their time together was going to be difficult with Tilly's shift patterns.. Her time was precious and Jen knew she had to allow Chloe some one to one time with Tilly too..

A knot formed in her stomach the more she thought about leaving the tighter it became .. Hearing the laughter coming from the bathroom made it worse .. She had never felt this happy before "  
It was like she had gotten use to being at Tilly's house .. It felt like home !

Jen .. Chloe giggled from the bathroom ..  
Jen come here .. She called again

Jen smiled as she approached the bathroom .,,

What's going on in here? She smiled

Chloe giggled "do you like my new hair style? She asked

Tilly had used the lava from the shampoo to make Chloe's hair stand up on end ..

Wow it definitely looks good on you .. Jen laughed

Not as good as this beard" Tilly laughed sticking a load of bubbles on Chloe's chin ...

The 3 of them laughed as Chloe splashed them ..

As it was a warm day Chloe went to play in the garden having the next door neighbours children round to play.. Jen watched as the ran around ..

Your be glad of the peace and quiet when you go home" Tilly said ..

Jen shook her head "it's actually what I dread the most ..

Tilly pouted wrapping her arms around Jens waist..

It will be ok in a few days" your throw yourself into your work and the days will go by fast..

I hope so .. Jen smiled leaning into Tilly ..

Once they had dinner Jen and Tilly explained to Chloe that Jen had to go back to London .. It didn't go down well.. Chloe ended up crying herself to sleep ..

That has broke my heart" Jen sulked

I know .. She's got so use to you being her.. "Tilly said as she lie on her bed watching Jen pack her bag...

"So have I .. She added with sad eyes ..

Jen didn't speak she could feel a lump in her throat ..

What time do you have to leave? Tilly asked  
Lookin at her watch Jen frowned.."

Half an hour the latest "

This sucks.. Tilly moaned with a sigh

The pair lie wrapped in each other's arms on the bed . Enjoying their last few minutes together ..

Jen checked the time it was coming up for 7pm..

Oh Tilly " I'm gonna have to make a move .. I hAve to get my car from my dads and say bye..

Tilly smiled knowing there was no changing the situation ..

I'll call you a cab..

Jen heads into Chloe's room giving her a kiss goodbye leaving her a little note for when she wakes up..

As the cab pulls up Jen opens the door turning to Tilly hugging her tightly ..

Argggggggh this is shit" she sulked .. I'm gonna miss you

Me too " Tilly sobbed .. I'm gonna be counting down the days till your back..  
The two shared a few lingering kisses and another hug .. Jen walked up the path ..

Let me know when your home ok? Tilly called out

Coarse .. Jen waved .. I love you

Tilly grinned from ear to ear.. I love you too .. She replied blowing her a kiss...

As she arrived home she was  
greeted by bin bags of her stuff thrown all over the corridor.. As she looked through them she sighed heavily ..

It was the stuff she had left at Julie's house  
Picking it up she headed inside ..

A few days in to the week Jen began to settle back into her life ..  
As Tilly was on the night shift they shared morning phone calls and text messages ..

Chloe had forgiven Jen for leaving but asked every time they spoke how many days were left till she came home

Every time Chloe said the word "home" Jen laughed ..

Wednesday morning Jen tried calling Tilly but there was no answer ... Jen just assumed she must have gone to bed earlier them usual  
Sendin her a quick message before she headed in to work

"Hey gorgeous !  
How are my 2 favourite girls today?  
Tried calling but I guess your sleeping  
Call me when your up xx  
Love you both x J

Jens lessons were over for the day so she decided to take her paper work home with her ad she jumps in her car she checks her phone expecting to see a message from Tilly ...

Nothing ..

Jen frowned it was coming up to 4pm Tilly would defiantly be up by now .. Jen tried her house phone and again nothing ..

Something wasn't right "Jen thought to herself ..  
Why wasn't Tilly answering her phone or her texts ?

Jen drives home sulking.. The only thing that kept her going was the fact her and Tilly spoke And texts everyday .. Today wasn't a good day Jen stopped off at the shop to grab some wine .. She was going to head home climb into bed and feel sorry for herself ..

As she entred her building climbing the stairs a figure outside her door made her jump ...

God you took ya time " ..

Jen dropped the wine..." Tilly? She gasped wrapping her arms around the red head ..

What are you Doing her? She asked kissing her over and over again ..

How? She grinned .. How did you know where I lived?  
Tilly laughed hard .. Rose ! Rose gave me your address...

Oh my god .. Jen screeched .. I can't believe it ... Wait.. She frowned " what about work ?

Shhhhhh Tilly whispered .. I am at work ..

Jen squinted her eyes a little confused .. What!

Open the door and I'll explain " Tilly said..

Jen poured the wine .. Luckily the corridors off the flats are pathed with carpets so the bottle didn't smash ..

Handing Tilly a glass .. Jen sits beside her .. "So?

Well.. One of my colleagues had a meeting here this afternoon but... He had to go in to theatre  
Sooooooo me not being one to miss an opportunity I kindly offered to come here ...Tilly explained

Jen grinned shaking her ..this is great .. She smiled kissing Tilly softly ..  
Wait where's Chloe?

Dave and Kelly are stayin over at mine with her .. Soooo You miss Gilmore .. You have me all to yourself for the night " Tilly whispered suductively ..

Yaaaaaay.. Jen clapped holding her hands in the air ...

Tilly giggled.. "Right let me take you out to dinner" let someone cook for us for a change"

Jen smiled " I'd love that ..  
As Jen freshened up Tilly took a tour of her flat ..

It was large and full of life .. Beautiful paintings everywhere ' an amazing view of the thames..

You lived here long ? She called out

Uh... Yeah a while " Jen answered " it belongs to a friend of mine ..  
Mates rates on the rent and all that " she laughed as she entered the room..

Ready?

Tilly turnt to face her girlfriend

" you look lovely

Do I ? Jen blushed

Tilly's eyes wondered over Jens body...  
Mmmhmmmmm' she muttered as she bit her lip ..

In fact ... You look so good I think we should stay in" Tilly joked as she pulled Jen by her waist kissing her deeply ..

I won't argue .. Jen panted enjoyin the touch of Tilly ..

Tilly pulled away.. Nope .. Nope we're going out.. I don't know about you but I fancy Chinese ?

Perfect! Jen grinned " I know just the place ..

The two head out hand in hand

You know this is kinda our first date" ?Jen smiled leanin on Tilly's shoulder

Tilly grinned " so it is.. I just hope your put out on your first dates ..

Oi ... Jen laughed .. Cheeky


	31. Chapter 31

Jen and Tilly arrived at the restaurant it was situated over looking the Thames . The water was light up with boats sailing past ... The air was warm so they sat outside.. Tilly ordered a bottle of champagne . The most expensive one on the menu..

Tilly? Jen gasped at the price .. You can't spend that .. A bottle of wine would do...

Tilly smiled shaking her head" nothing will "do" she stated ..  
I want tonight to be about us and if it's ok with you I'd like to spoil you a little .

Jen grinned from ear to eat .." Oh and what have I done to deserve this!

Nothing " Tilly shrugged pouring the champagne as it arrived ..

I just want you to know how amazing you are .. She giggled ..and I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do .. Have done "

I haven't done anything ? Jen frowned

You have Jen" Tilly told her .." Chloe is so comfortable with you . She loves you being around and ... Well it doesn't seem to bother you .. You know the fact most of our time is a 3 some " Tilly giggled ..

That's because it's what we are" Jen grinned .. And I love her as much as I love you "

Tilly blushed a little .. Hearing Jen say she loved her made her feel all giddy inside ...

Well that's good cause we love you .. She winked holding her glass up .  
A toast?

To?

To us.. Tilly said looking deeply at Jen .. To our new lives .. Together

Jen bite her bottom lip .. She left a lump rise in her throat .

3 musketeers ? She laughed

Tilly leant over the table kissing Jen gently ..

Ok let's eat I'm starving ..

The meal and the evening was amazing .. Jen and Tilly decided to take a stroll enjoying the city all lite up...

London's an amazing city .. Tilly said as she looked up at London bridge

Jen shrugged .. It's ok " it's nothing special..

Yeah but you've lived her all your life. Tilly " argued .. I love it here.. I actually almost moved her when I left hollyoaks..

Why didn't you? Jen asked interested ..

Tilly began to laugh " you really wanna know?

Jen nodded

I was scared" Tilly said holding her hand in her hands

Scared ? Of what? Jen laughed

Tilly shrugged .. I don't know .. Scared that it was like "LONDON" and I was on my own ..

So you settled for Oxford? Jen smiled

Yeah " Tilly shrugged ..

Well I'm not overly excited about living here .. Jen sulked .. It was just a safe haven for me aft... Jen stopped talking she didn't really want to talk about the past ..

So any .. It's just a place .. Not a home..

Nope" Tilly said wrapping her arms around Jens neck .. " home is where the heart is and your missy.. Is with me!

Jen smiled widely .. And Chloe

Tilly rolled Her eyes .. Can't I have one day where the two of you don't mention each other ?! Gees she pretended to sulk ..

My kid  
My girlfriend  
Yet I'm like the spare part ..

Awww don't be jealous .. Jen teased ..

How about we go back to my place and I make you feel better?

Yeah " Tilly pouted then laughed ..

Once they arrived at Jens she made coffee...  
Tilly had to leave early so they thought it better to stay away from the wine ..

She quickly called Kelly to check Chloe was ok and the two settled in for the evening ..

So is Chloe ok ? Jen asked as she joined Tilly on the couch ..

No" Tilly laughed " It seems I'm in the dog house for coming here with out her "

London? Jen asked

Your place .. I'm mean and when I come home she isn't speaking to me " Tilly laughed..

Ahhhh poor you" Jen teased pulling Tilly closer .. Don't worry I still love you ..

" smmmh.. Tilly sighed leaning into Jen .. Well I think I can handle her being mad at me if it means we had this time on our own..

Jen kissed Tilly lightly .. So what time so you have to leave in the morning ?

My cars comin at 7.30. Tilly replied

Jen frowned " noooo that's to early.. She sulked

I know but I have to be in work and have back to back appointments all day " Tilly explained .. Any ways it's almost the weekend ...

Yeah I know .. Just hate saying good bye . Jen moaned .. I think we need to do something nice with Chlo .. You know to make up for us being here alone ...

Uh.. I am here working ? Tilly laughed .. And why should she have a treat when she's not talking to me  
?

Agh don't be mean.. It's only because she wants to be with us .. Jen sulked ..

With you more like .. Mummy's just in the way " Tilly moaned ..

Jen laughed ..

Right ok fine " Tilly gave in " we will take Chloe out .. But from now on till you get to ours on Friday I don't want to hear her name.. Not once" she warned ..

It's my time .. She added tickling Jen

Jen laughed loudly .. Ok .. Ok deal .. Just stop tickling me pleaaaase..

What time is it" Jen asked pulling away from Tilly's kiss..

Checking her watch Tilly answers "9.30 ...

Well as your leaving so early I guess we better go to bed " Jen suggested with a naughty look on her face ..

It's still early" Tilly frowned..

I wasn't thinking sleep Tilly" Jen grinned ..

Ooooooooo "Tilly laughed .. In that case show me the way...

Jen and Tilly made love till they were both exhausted .. As Jen lay on her front Tilly runs her finger tips up and down her back .. Drawin little patterns making Jen giggle ..

We really need to get some sleep.. Jen said.. Can't have you falling asleep whilst saving lives now can we ...

Tilly pouted " guess not .. She sighed .. I wish we could cuddle up like this every night ..

Me too.. Jen agreed .. Maybe one day aye?

Tilly nodded .. Defiantly .. I know it's not that far but I hate the distance between us..

Jen worried Tilly would feel like this .. She knew being in different city's wasn't practical and she hated when she had to leave .. Coming back to an empty flat was hard for her ..

Well lt won't be forever . .. I meant what I said about moving to Oxford if I have too Tilly ..

Tilly nodded .. I know you did ..

Jen and Tilly lay side by side neither one of them speaking again .. Holding hands and just watching each other they slowly fall asleep

In the morning Jen is sat on her bed going over her schedule for the day ..

Tilly standing in the door way brushing her teeth ..  
Jen looks up then back down to her paper work.. Realising Tilly is watching her she looks back again .

What!? She asks ..

Tilly carries on brushing her teeth ..

What!? Jen asks again with a giggle

Move in with me! Tilly asks seriously ..

What! Jen gasps.. Tilly your not serious .? .

Tilly takes a seat next to Jen " move in with me .. It makes sense .. You hate leaving us .. We hate you leaving .. You don't really like London ..

Jen smiled .. One part of her was excited at the thought of Tilly wanting to take their relationship up a level .. but the other was afraid ..

Afraid that they would put to much pressure on themselves .. That it was too soon .. She didn't believe it was what Tilly wanted deep down wanted or what she was ready for ... She wondered if Tilly had spoke before she really thought about it

Jen smiled stroking Tilly's hair .." In thought that is the most amazing idea ever .. But in deed? Do you really thing we are ready for that? She asked carefully ..

Tilly shrugged . Why not ! We are in love .. We want to be together , we hate that we don't have enough time together .. The distance is a pain ..

There's a lot more to consider then that tho Tilly .. Jen stated ..

Chloe?

Loves you" Tilly butted in .. Next?

Jen rubbed her forehead... There was no real reason why she didn't want to move in apart from the fact she was scared .. Scared that to much to soon would ruin what they are building ..

Tilly.. I Love you more then anything in this world .. I would pack my life up and move in with you in a heart beat!

But!? Tilly asked feeling a little rejected

But.. There's so much to consider .. Jen explained  
I mean .. This place for one .. I would have to give my friend notice ..  
Work? I'd have to apply for a transfer

Tilly could see Jen trying to find reasons as to why it wasn't practical right now ..

Your right " she said getting up placing her tooth brush in her bag..

Stupid idea..

No.. No it wasn't " Jen said feelin guilty .. Tilly in the future I can't think of anything better then to be with you and Chloe full time .. .but it just needs a lot of planning .

It's fine Jen " Tilly interrupted .. Your right it's not like you can just pack a bag and leave .. I guess being here .. Knowing any minute now I'm gonna be leaving you . I don't know .. It just makes me sad ..

Jen could see Tilly trying to make things easier on her ..

She pulls Tilly into her .. You know I love you .. And the fact you even thought about something like this makes me happy .. I just think we need to build solid foundations first..

Tilly kissed Jen .. Your right .. And I agree .. As she kissed Jen again her phone rang ..

Oh crap that's my driver " Tilly sulked .. I have to go

Jen pushed her bottom lip out ..  
I hate this part..

Me too but hey your coming tomorrow right ?  
Tilly smiled actually happy with the fact she had to leave rather then hiding her disappointment which was getting hard by the second ..

As they said there good byes Jen felt a rush of sadness.. She couldn't help wonder if maybe this would set them back a little ..

Shakin the worry away she heads to work ..wishing the day away .. The sooner she was with Tilly the better ..


	32. Chapter 32

Friday finally arrived and Jen made the journey to oxford ...

Hey you .. Tilly smiled as she opened the door.. " I was expecting you ages ago"

I know" Jen sulked kissing Tilly hello..  
"Traffic was a night mate .. They had diversions everywhere ..

Well your here now that's all that matters! Tilly grinned kissing Jen again ...

So where's Chloe ? Jen asked looking around

She's at her friends" Tilly told her .. Actually she should be back anytime now ..

That girl has a better social life then anyone I know" Jen joked

Telling me" Tilly agreed..

But like I said she'll be back soon sooooo.. Come here " she smiled pulling Jen in kissing her hard wrapping her arms around Jens neck..

Mmmmm" Jen moaned into her mouth.. Entering her tongue to intensify the moment .. Tilly jumped up on to the table wrapping her legs around Jens waist ..  
" I've missed you " she whispered in between kisses..

Mmmm so I see " Jen giggled running her hands up Tilly's top cupping her breasts..

The two kiss deeply .. Tilly's hands begin to wonder.. Slowly skimming the waist band of Jens skirt ..

Tilly" she groaned " didn't you say Chloe was due back?

Uh huh" Tilly giggled as she kissed Jens neck ... Teasing her earlobe ..

Well don't you think this is a bad idea? Jen gasped as Tilly placed her hand inside Jens skirt ..

Nope" Tilly grinned .. I think this is a great idea... She giggled as she began stroking Jen over her underwear ..

Jens head shots back .. The flame ignites in her stomach as Tilly makes her wet..

Tilly teases Jen "do you want me too ?  
Jen lies her head on Tilly's shoulder as if to steady herself .. She can feel her legs begin to shake ..

Well? Tilly swooned ..massaging Jen harder...

Tilly.. Jen moans ..

Tilly begins to laugh "take that as a yes then!  
As she finishes her sentence she plunges her fingers into Jen..  
The feel of Jens wetness around her fingers turns Tilly on.. She slides her fingers in and out of Jen ' massaging her bud with her thumb ..

Jen begins to cry out digging her nails in to Tilly's shoulder .

Tilly kisses Jen passionately as she speeds up .. Knowing Jen is close to releasing ..

Tilly" .. Mmmm Tilly ..

Jen begins to tense up around Tilly's fingers .. Her release slow but pleasurable ..

Just as she is about to orgasm the door bell goes .. And a little voice calls out through the letter box

Mummmmmmmmy?

Shit" Jen moans quickly pulling herself away from Tilly ..

Tilly laughed " great timing huh!?

Incredible .. Jen sulked doing her best to pull herself together ..

Tilly giggled and ran to open the door ..

As Chloe waves good bye to her friends she heads into the kitchen ..  
Jen was leant on the table trying her best to compose herself ..

You ok Jen? Chloe asks wrapping her little arms around Jens waist ..

Hey you .. Yeah I'm fine" did you have fun?

Chloe looked at Jen .. You don't look fine .. Your head is sweating ..she observed ..

Tilly burst out laughing there was nothing she could say to Chloe's remark..

Jen looked at Tilly unamused but also hoping for help..

Oh uh .. I um... Um .. She stuttered .. Well .. Um

Tilly felt sorry for Jen it was after all her fault Jen was in such a state..

Let's go out for ice cream" she suggested ..

Yaaaaaay" Chloe cheered completely forgetting what she had asked Jen ..

As they head out Tilly leans in to Jen..

Your welcome" she smiled .

Jen frowned... Uh you should be saying sorry not asking for thanks ..

Ha .. Tilly joked .. Not my fault you can't control yourself ..

Jen rolled her eyes " no but it's your fault I was in that state ..

I know .. Hence why I said your welcome .. Tilly said teased nudging Jen ..

What are you two taking about? Chloe asked as she buckled up..

Nothing sweetheart .. Jen answered giving Tilly a stern look ..

Yeah nothing babe.. Tilly laughed as she drove off ..

The evening was as always enjoyable .. Chloe told Jen about her week at school she also informed her that she's wasn't impressed Tilly had got to stay at her flat in London and she didn't..

Jen promised that in the holidays from school she could come and visit and Jen would show here lots of exciting stuff ..

Just me then" Chloe smiled  
Tilly rolled her eyes .. Shaking her head ..

Jen found it funny and agreed" ok just you . Maybe when mummy's on nights at work ? Jen said .. Asking Tilly rather then talking to Chloe..

I'm sure if Chloe behaves herself then I don't see why not " Tilly agreed..  
Chloe heads to the bathroom before they leave ..

See? Tilly sulked.. I am a spare part..

Jen pouted .. No your not .. She just a typical kid wanting everyone's attention  
.. I mean she's been brilliant about us .. Some kids really don't cope so well..

Tilly nodded " yeah I know.. I'm glad she's crazy about you .. She must get that from me " she winked ..

Jen blushed ..

As the sat talking Tilly's phone rang.. It was Dave .

Hey lovely.. Tilly answered . As Tilly listened her face turnt from a smile to a frown.

Well I think it's safe to say you lot are all..."assholes" she whispered ..

As she ended the call Jen waited for her to speak..

That was Dave" Tilly moaned... "Seems I've been volunteered to be on call Sunday afternoon..

Oh? Jen sulked ..  
I know it sucks .. Tilly also sulked ..  
Hopefully it's quiet aye?

Jen nodded...hope so ..

Chloe returned .. Ready! She grinned  
Did you wash your hands? Tilly asked

Yessssss" Chloe huffed..  
Jen she we get home can you read me my new book?

Hmmmm how about we get mummy to read to us both? Jen suggested

Ok .. Chloe grinned taking Jens hand..

The weekend went to fast and before they knew it Jen was packing her bag again..

You know you might as well leave some things here" Tilly said as she put some washing away ..

I could clear one of these wardrobes and a draw for you ... Saves you packing over and over again ..

Jen smiled.. I'd like that. .. She said pulling Tilly towards the bed ..

So listen I was thinking why don't you and Chloe come to me next week some time ? Jen suggested " there's this really cool gallery that's opened.. Well it isn't just a gallery it's got loads stuff to do in there ..

Tilly bit her bottom lip.. I would love that but well.. It's half term isn't it... Chloe's gonna have to go to my parents .. I only have 2 days off ..

Oh" Jen said sadly .. "Never mind then.. It was just a thought..

Tilly kissed Jen " an amazing thought I just wish we could ..

The longer Jen and Tilly were together the more it hit Jen just how limited Tilly's time is .. They could never just decide on something spare of the moment ..  
As she sits thinking about it .. She finds it incredible how Tilly has coped with it all .. A heavily responsible job and a small child..

Tilly's pager goes off! " oh great ..

Go.. Jen smiled .. Chloe and I will be fine ..  
Jen I can't ask you to watch Chloe..Tilly frowned

You didn't.. Jen smiled .. Now go

Tilly headed to work while Jen made Chloe dinner .. So it's just me and you kid? She smiled

Yep.. Chloe muttered whist colouring in her book..

Jen"Chloe muttered...now you and mummy love each other does that mean your my new mum ?

Jens jaw dropped " um.. Well .. I uh .. The thing is Chlo .. Well you have a mummy .. In fact you have two mummies ..

Yeah but mummy Amy isn't here" Chloe said .. And you are ..

Jen knew this wasn't a conversation they should be having..

Chloe how about we just stay best friends .. Jen suggested

Chloe shrugged .. Ok ..

Phew " Jen thought as she finished off dinner ..  
As they eat Jen listens to Chloe talking about when she has to go to nanny dots..

Nanny dots? Jen asked confused ..

Yeah she's the lady mummy takes me too when I'm not at school but she's at work ..she's not nice ..

She smells funny as well.. Chloe laughed  
Smells? Jen laughed

Yeah .. She smells like talc.. And she tells mummy she doesn't smoke but she does cause I seen her..

Jen listened on .. She could see Chloe really didn't like going to the child minder .. It actually effected her deeper them she guess Tilly imagined ..

And the kids are mean! Chloe sulks..  
The big girl says mean things to me about mummy ..  
And they laughed cause I said I didn't have a daddy cause I had two mums! Chloe explained confused ..

Jens heart broke  
.. You know Chloe sometimes people are really mean for no reason.. It's usually because they have things wrong in their life that make them sad so the make others sad to feel better

Chow frowned.. Why?  
Jen laughed .. I don't know darling . But listen you don't let anyone bully you ok ? Always stand up for yourself ..

Oh I will.. Chloe said confidently ..

And hour or so later Jen had ran Chloe a bath ..  
Jen? Chloe? Tilly called out as she walked through the door ..

Hey" Jen called from the kitchen..  
I'm so sorry .. There's was an accident on the motorway . We had to wait for the helicopter ..

It's fine .. Jen smiled .. I put you some dinner up.. It's in the oven .. I'm gonna say bye to Chloe .. Then I better get off..

Noooooooo" Tilly sulked pulling Jen into her arms .. I don't want you to go..

I know " Jen smiled hugging the red head.. But I have too .. I've got so much to prepare for work tomorrow..

Quit your job.. Stay here.. I'll support you " Tilly joked .squeezing Jen .

Tilly... We talked about this

Yeah yeah I know . It was just wishful thinking .. Tilly smiled ..

After 20 minutes of Chloe hanging off Jen she dismally left the house ...  
Setting off on the dreaded return back to silence and emptiness.. 5 days of waiting to return to the ones she loved .. As she drove out of oxford she felt a knot in her stomach.. The knot she always has when she leaves ..

The further she got the tighter it became... So much so it was painful .. Jen pulled over on the side of the road.. The more she thought about Tilly the harder it was to pull off again.  
. Sitting in her car for over an hour running things through her mind .. She turnt the car round and headed back the way she came..

Once she arrived at Tilly's she was met with a face a familiar face..

Hi Jen isn't it?

Yeah hi.. Uh Jodie right ! Jen asked knowin full well that was her name ..

If you looking for tills she's had to go into work .. So I'm watching Chloe .." Jodie explained ..

Oh again? Jen asked surprised at how busy Tilly had been today ..

Yeah she's been gone a while so jaw should be back soon.. Jodie smiled..

Do you want me to hang around or you ok with Chlo?

Jen smiled no there's no need.. I'll be fine ..

Cool.. Jodie grinned grabbin her bag .. Look Jen I know the first time we met I was pretty wasted ..

Jen smiled..

But I uh.. I just want to say what your doing for tills and Chlo is great" I haven't seen them so happy since .. Well it's been awhile

Thanks Jodie .. Jen smiled ..

Your welcome .. Oh and uh.. Welcome to the family .. Jodie winked as she left .. Tell red I'll ca her tomorrow ..

Jen said goodbye to Jodie and  
She had a huge smile on her face.. .. Jodie being so kind made her feel even more wanted in Tilly's life as she looks around she feels like she belongs  
heading up the stairs she checks on Chloe before heading into Tilly's bedroom .. It's around 10 o clock .. Jen settles into bed waiting for Tilly to come home ..

She didn't have to wait long.. 15 minutes later Tilly walks through the door .. The lights down stairs are off so Tilly assumes Jodie had gone to bed .. Quietly going up the stairs Tilly gasps as she opens her bedroom door

Jen?

Hello" Jen smiled widely ..  
What! What are you doing here? Tilly asks waking over to kiss the brunette ..

Well.. Jen began .. I wast ready to leave ...

Oh my god I didn't even notice your car outside" Tilly laughs as she looks out the window ..

I don't get it .. I waved you off earlier

I know" Jen said biting her lip .. " I just could leave .. The more I drove the more I wanted to come back ..

What about work? Tilly asked  
Jen shrugged " what about it ?

I don't know Tilly .. I had this horrible feeling in my stomach like a knot" she explained .. And the more I drove the tighter it got ..

I had to pull over .. The truth is.. I didn't want to go back .. Back to an empty apartment .. A quiet apartment " she laughed ..

What's the point in going to a place I don't want to be at .. Counting down the days till I'm back here? She asked

What are you saying? Tilly asked confused ..

Jen moved closer to Tilly .. I'm saying .. She took a deep breath ..

Ask me again..

Tilly tilted her head.. Ask you what!

Ask me to move in with you ! Jen replied .. If that's really what you want . .. Then ask me again ..

A smile slowly spread across Tilly's face ..  
Jen? .. Will you move in with me? She muttered biting her bottom lip

Jen had a grin from ear to ear..

On one condition

Anything ? Tilly said tryin to hide her excitement ..

No more child minder for Chloe ! She hates it .. We can work it out so that one of us are here with her ..

That's the condition ? Tilly frowned

Yep.. Jen nodded ..

Done .. Tilly screeched lunging at Jen .. Kissing her hard ..

So? When do you move in? She asked in between kisses .

Jen licked her bottom lip ..

Uhh I already have ...

The end ...

Thank you for reading xx


	33. Chapter 33

**TILLY'S FIRST TIME**..

Jen rushed to meet Tilly down the side of The loft like she had asked..

"Don't worry I won't keep you " Tilly grins ... Ta da.. She added pointing to her bag..

"Your going away? Jen frowned  
Yep" Abersoch " Tilly replied ..

Well how long for? Jen asked with a frown..

Don't know yet" .. I'll text you "was Tilly's reply ..

You'll miss me" Jen smirked..

Picking her bag up off the floor Tilly invaded Jens personal space ..

I'll just have to find something to take my mind off you then won't i" ?she whispered seductively before she walked off laughing ..

Jen stood alone she felt a rush of a thousand emotions ..

It was summer, their only opportunity to really see each other ..  
Tilly was going away with her "friends" .. A load of young teenagers alone in a house .. Parties?drinking? New people ..

Jen panicked she knew Maddie was always trying to set Tilly up!  
What if there's someone in Abersoch that Tilly took a liken to.. ? What if being able to be open with someone in public appealed to her more..

Jen didn't like this at all..

As the day went on she couldn't shake off the thought of Tilly being away!

You ok love? Diane asked.. Your in a world of your own there

What ? Jen frowned.. Oh yeah .. Uh I'm .. She sighed .. Im fine ..just bored

Aye well look of the bright side " you haven't got Sinead here to annoy you .. Every cloud aye? Dianne laughed nudging Jen

Jen found this the perfect opportunity to find out exactly where Tilly was heading ..

Oh yeah" ? Where she then?

Her and her lot have gone to maddies dad's place in Abersoch ..  
Some huge house of the beach " Diane explained ..

They been going for a while now.. If I'm honest I think Maddie's parents let them go to get rid of her..

Where's Abersoch? Jen asked

Uh North Wales some where .. Diane muttered as she looked through her hand bag.. I swear I put me phone in here.. She moaned ..

Oh so Maddie's parents wont be there ? Jen asked sadly

Nah" Diane said shaking her head. " I hate the fact they go all that way there alone.. but could you imagine the trouble i'd have if told our Sinead no?  
Still Esther , George and Tilly are there so I don't worry to much " at least half of them are sensible..

There was that name ' the name that's been running through Jens mind all day..

So how long is this peace and quiet going to last"?Jen asked hoping it wouldn't be long

You know what I couldn't tell ya " Diane moaned.. "Sinead tells me a few days" could be end of the week could be next week..

Jen slumped in her chair .." Great " she thought ..

Tilly hadn't texted her all day .. She had wondered if maybe she should text her .. But at the same time didn't want to appear needy..

Headin to her room Jen slumps on to her bed .. It was bad enough not seeing Tilly for a day let alone weeks..

Jen started to panic what if she stayed away all holidays? What if they can't see each other again before Tilly starts school?...

As Jen lie staring at the ceiling her phone vibrates ..

Hey'  
Just wanted to say I'm kicking myself for not kissing you goodbye  
Xx T

Jen smiled .. At least Tilly was thinking of her "she thought textin her back

Well Miss Evans  
You were in a hurry ..  
And I'm sure you will find something to fill the void! Lol .. X J

Probably.. X  
Was the reply ... Jen frowned..texting her back

You better not! X

As if xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Tilly replied

Followed by ..

I'm missing you already :0D

Jen relaxed a little .. Tilly reassuring her helped the anxiety she was feeling ..

Tilly and the gang were sat on the beach ..

Esther began to cough .. Bart do you have to smoke that stuff ?" she moaned pushing the smoke away from her face...

Shut up Esther .. Bart barked back ..'

Yeah who invited you anyways?Sinead spat..

Oi... Tilly snapped.. Leave her alone . And anyways she's right .. Why cant you go somewhere else and smoke it?

Oh for god sake .. Bart moaned .. If is have known my parents were coming I woulda stayed home!

Sinead laughed .. Causing Tilly to give her a stern look..

Bart if you want to smoke weed that's up to you" but we don't want to have to smell of it ..or have it blowing in our face ..Tilly stated

Fine.. Bart sulked as she walked off

Thanks" Esther smiled...

So tonight I say we have a few people over the house ' get some drinks and party party party" Maddie smiled as she joined the group..

Yup sounds good" Tilly grinned..

Jen wondered round the village looking for inspiration for some painting when she heard a loud voice bellowing at her..

Jeeeeeen" ? Jen my darling.. Called Martha ..

Jen rolled her eyes " great" she muttered to herself

Martha was sat outside the Dog drunk as usual..

Jen come and join me!

Oh um.. I would but..

Martha interrupted her.. But nothing come on ..

Im lonely.. Diane's being boring .. Ash is studying and my Callum's buggered off to some beach house ..  
I neeeeeeeed some company' she begged

Jen felt a little sorry for her .. Ok.. But just one " she warned " I have to drive later ..

That's my girl " Martha cheered banging the table..

Jack" get this girl a large red ... Martha ordered as jack came out the pub ..

I'll happily get Jen a drink Martha but you need to keep the noise down" jack warned..

House red ok love? He asked Jen

Uh .. I'll have a small white actually jack .. Please.. Jen answered

Martha shook her head.. For some one so young your far to sensible Jen .. You need to live a little .. Do something crazy!

If only you knew " Jen thought .

It's just a little early in the day for me " that's all " Jen smiled ..

Not for me it isn't " Martha laughed sinking the contents of her glass

The kids have abandoned me .. She moaned So there's no reason why I can't have a good time is there?

Guess not... Jen shrugged .. As Martha was a little drunk she decided to ask her about Tilly and the gangs where abouts.. She didn't want to push Diane in case she got suspicious ..

So Callum's gone with Sinead and that ? She asked

Mmmmm" Martha nodded her head

Yep.. Went off to stay at "daddies" house on the beach .. She moaned ..  
That Maddie's a spoilt little so and so "  
Thinks she's to good for my Cal...

Jen wasn't a fan of Maddie's either so she found Martha's rant about her amusing ..

So Abersoch huh!

Yeah not just Abersoch .. Martha replied .. Daddy owns a house on an exclusive private beach where only "members can go" .. Stuck up if you as me" Martha moaned

Jen knew it would be easy to get information out of Martha ..

Quickly finishing her drink and leaving Martha to carry on alone she headed home...

Heading up to her room she googles Abersoch .. Looking at maps and directions .. It had only been a few hours but Jen couldn't take it no more .. Tomorrow morning she was going to drive to Abersoch ..  
She had no idea if she was going to be able to find Tilly .. She even knew how risky it was going to be .. If anyone of Tilly's friends spotted her there was a chance their secret relationship would be made public ..

Maddie's house was slowly filling up with people .. The music was loud and the alcohol was flowing ..

As Maddie and Tilly stand on the balcony Tilly turns to Maddie ..

Mads? Do you actually know any of these people ..

Coarse! Maddie replied ..

Tilly sighed she knew Maddie was lying .. Tilly was concerned these people could be anyone .. She sometimes found Maddie quite irresponsible and that made her feel uncomfortable ..

As she wonders round the house she spots Esther sitting alone ..

You ok? She smiles taking the seat ..

Yeah" Esther nodded .. George is just getting some drinks ..

Tilly smiled .. Maddie doesn't even know half these people ' she moaned..

Doesn't surprise me.. "When it's all over Facebook ..

What? Tilly frowned.. Your joking ?

Nope look.. Esther said showin Tilly her phone .

Tilly shook her head.. Unamused .

Jen packed her bag ready to set off first thing .. She decided she would go to bed earlier then usual .. Telling herself it was so she was rested for the drive ahead.. But laughing to herself because the real reason was... If she went to sleep early tomorrow would come quicker.

Jen? Diane called .. Jen love dinners ready..

Jen heads downstairs where Diane is dishing up ..

Fancied a Chinese.. She grinned beckoning Jen to sit next to her..  
Jen hadn't eaten all day so the offer was greatly received ..

Saw Martha earlier.. Jen spoke .. Completely out of it..

Diane shook her head.. That women's a law unto herself .. Don't know how many times I've told her to calm it down ..

Well.. Jen shrugged " it's definitely not sinking in .. ..

Mmmmm! Diane tutted ..

Hey you fancy some retail therapy tomorrow? Diane asked .. I'm thinking to get some in while Sinead isn't around .. She laughed

Aww that's a nice idea but um... Well I'm actually going away for the night " Jen said passing Diane up on the offer ..

Oh yeah? Diane frowned .. Where you going .. !

Oh um.. One of my Uni friends has moved to Liverpool so I said I'd help her sort her place out ..Jen lied

Oh nice .. What's her name?" Diane asked ..

Her name? Jen panicked .. Oh uh .. Quickly scanning the room for help .. Her eyes Landing on a bottle on Virgin oil ..

Um Virginia.. She replied ..  
Yeah she's umm..She's moving from London ..

Diane nodded "aww well it's nice you've offered to help out ..

Jen smiled" phew "she thought ..  
She should of been more prepared .. After all she knew all to well how nosy Diane was..!

Waking up early Jen set off.. She had everything crossed she would get hold of Tilly .. And hopin even more or wouldn't back fire on her ..

Tilly woke with a sore head .. Bart had been pushing her to drink shots all night ..

Gettin up to get a glass of water she looks around the kitchen into the front room..

Oh god" she moans .. This place is trashed"

The house was full of sleeping party goers.. Ornaments smashed all over the floor... The carpets stained with alcohol ..  
As Tilly climbs over the bodies to go outside for some fresh air .. She smells a god awful familiar smell..

Awwww Bart" she moans..  
Bart was sat on the balcony with a blanket over him smoking a joint ..

Sorts the hang over out Tilly's .. Don't knock it " he grinned offering her some ..

I'd rather not " Tilly relied in disgust ..

Ewwww who did that? She moaned seeing the jacuzzi full of sick ...

That is absolutely gross " she added before storming off

Maddie" she called out as she entred the bedroom .. Maddie was sound a sleep cuddled into Callum

Maddie .. She called again this time shaking her ..

Maddie groaned .. Tills seriously ?

Yes seriously " Tilly moaned.. " you need to see the state of this house .. Alcohol and sick everywhere.. Random people sleeping all over the front room.. Bart filling the air with weed.. Come on Mads wake up!

Ooooo tills" Maddie groaned ... Lets do it later ..

No now! Tilly ordered .. Come on I'm getting the rest up as well  
.. If I can find them that is ! She added as she left the room ..

Half an hour later Tilly finally got the gang up to clean the mess ...

Callum rounded up the revellers and sent them home ..

Ewwww there's sick everywhere " Sinead moaned ..

Yeah well that kinda happens when you invite a load of random strangers to a party . " George said cause in Tilly and Esther to agree ..

Sinead rolled her eyes ..

Yeah well it's done now " Maddie shrugged " I'll clean the sick up then can I pleaaaasssse go back to bed !?

Tilly laughed .. Nope .. I'm going to to the shop to get some milk and you can start breakfast "

Maddie placed her head on the kitchen unit pretending to cry ..

Tilly when did you turn into such a bore? She sulked

Tilly nudged her playful .. Oi..

Esther had offered to walk to the shop with her but Tilly wanted some alone time ..  
She loved her friends but being around them 24/7 was sometimes hard work ..

Jen finally arrived in Abersoch a man directed her to where she needed to go .. As she stops for a coffee she takes in the view ..

She had never heard of Abersoch before but was taken back by it's beauty ..  
As she gets back into her car she can't believe her luck ..

Tilly had walked into the shop opposite

Excitement begins to rise in the pit of Jens stomach .. She can't wait to surprise Tilly ..  
To see her smile.. To feel her in her arms.. To taste her lips ..

As Tilly wondered along the path Jen giggles to herself .. Tilly's in a world of her own almost walking straight past the car ...

Want a lift? Jen grins..

Tilly can't believe her eyes ..  
She couldn't believe Jen had drove all this way..

On the milk run!  
Just passing were you" she asks

Got lost on the way to the shops? Jen smirks trying not to laugh..  
So ? Do you want a lift or not!

Not sure.. Tilly replies .. Am I suppose to be impressed by this?you driving down here playing it all cool?

Jen looked away trying to keep a straight face" well that depends? Are you impressed?

Bit.. Tilly shrugged..

Then yesss! Jen grinned ..

Then good! Tilly smiled back

Then get in the car? Jen ordered a bit over excited..

Actually I can't.. My friends are waiting for me

Friends like Sinead? Jen sulked  
Afraid she's turning me against you? Tilly asked

Jen frowned . I'm not here for your friends appeal..

Tilly grinned " well that's ok then" cause I doubt you'd get it..

Jen laughed..so? Was this a wasted journey or not?

Tilly looked out across the water .. Well it's a beautiful day.. Be a shame to waste it driving all the way home wouldn't it?

Jen smiled .. Thank god ..  
C'mon get in ? Jen begged moving her bag off the passenger seat..

I can't .. I need to get back and find an excuse to leave.. There's a little cafe just up that road there..  
Tilly explained pointing to a side street ...

I'll say I have some family emergency or something" she grinned

Yay... Jen clapped ..  
Jen leant over pulling Tilly in the car... You can't walk away from me again with out a kiss.. She giggled placing her lips on Tilly's ..

Mmmmmm.. Tilly moaned ..

Ok go go go .. I won't be long..

Tilly walked off with a huge grin on her face .. Private alone time with Jen " she thought ..

Tilly had a feeling that maybe tonight was the night .. The night she becomes a women!


	34. Chapter 34

What kinda family emergency ? Maddie sulked

I don't know .. Tilly panicked " my mum just said something about my aunt being ill and my dad wanted me home

Maddie rolled her eyes! Seriously Tills your parents are like so OTT...

What exactly are you meant to do?

Tilly shrugged sitting on the bed next to Maddie ...

I'm bummed about it too' she smiled  
But .. Well my aunt is old and well .. My dad's her only family!

Yeah I know babes .. Maddie smiled .. I'm just being selfish ..

Tilly hugged her friend .. I'm sorry" she whispered

Although Tilly was excited to be spending some alone time with Jen part of her felt bad for abandoning her friends  
.. She knew Maddie's parents were heading for a divorce and it had hit Maddie hard.. This weekend was a chance for Maddie to get away from it all ..

Tilly shook the guilt away.. " Ok well I better get going or I'll miss the train!

I'll drop you " Maddie offered  
What! Tilly gasped .. Uh no no don't be silly ...

Seriously babe I don't mind" Maddie insisted..

Tilly panicked the train station was about 20 mins away from where she was meant to meet Jen .. What If Maddie offers to wait for her train .!

Uh you can't.. Tilly said thinking fast .. Your probably still over the limit.. It's probably not a good idea to drive ..

Oh yeah.. Maddie shrugged.. Well if your sure your ok getting a cab..

I'll be fine...Tilly smiled hugging her friend .." Listen I want you to have a good time ok ? Promise me!

Maddie nodded" you know me babe !

Tilly said her goodbyes and hurried out the door ..

As she hurried to meet Jen her heart was racing .. Her palms sweating .. It was like they were meeting for the first time ..

Nerves ? Tilly laughed to herself ..

Jen and Tilly had been alone many a times before.. But this time was different .. Tilly knew or was hoping to move their relationship up a level..

As she heads to wards the cafe she hears her name being called

Tilly! Jen called from her car waving at the red head ..  
Tilly approached the car with a grin ...  
What happened to "I'll meet you in the cafe"? Tilly asked

Got bored" Jen teased ..  
So are you getting in this car or not?

Mmmmm I don't know .. I mean the last time I got on your car you took to me to some random beach and well... Tilly smirked .. Look what happened there..

Well... Jen grinned ... It's history repeating it's self isn't it .. Cause here we are at the beach again...

Tilly leant into the car looking at Jens lips and then into her big deep brown eyes ..

Well this time I better be getting more then a kiss.. She whispers seductively

Jen began to blush .. Pulling Tilly in close.. Kissing her deeply ..

I don't know about you but I'm quite enjoying being affectionate in public . Jen added with a smile ..

Me too.. Tilly grinned kissing Jen again and again and again ..

Ok ok .. Jen laughed " get in c'mon I want to take you somewhere really nice

Where? Tilly frowned .. You've been here all of 5 minutes how do you already know where to go?

Jen laughed.. Let's just say my navigation has improved .. C'mon " Jen smiled ..

As they drove for a few minutes Jen couldn't take her eyes off Tilly ..  
She looked amazing in her tight shorts and cropped top..

Her freckles were more noticeable with a tan .. Jen found them endearing ..

Eyes on the road Gilmore.. Tilly ordered not even moving her eyes from the magazine she was reading..

I am .. Jen laughed .. I have to check all my mirrors you know!

Yes but your mirrors are here.. Tilly informed her as she pointed to the wing mirror.. " not here " she said pointing to herself

Tut "Jen rolled her eyes .. So Im not allowed to have missed you? ! She moaned as she pulled over

Of coarse !Tilly winked leaning over to kiss the brunette .

So where are we? She asked jumping out the car

Jen shrugged ..grabbing towels out of the boot .. I don't know .. I just saw this place on the way in and thought it be a nice to hang out here..

As the walked down the sand bank Tilly almost fell ..

Oops .. She giggled ..

You know Tilly I didn't plan to come here and take you away from your friends

No? Tilly replies with a giggle.. What was ya plan then?

Not sure I actually had one" Jen muttered.. Taking in the view of the secluded beach ..

So? Maybe we could have a little fun? Just the two of us! Jen nodded towards the water

Mmmm" Tilly moaned we've already been swimming today "

Jen looked at Tilly with a glint in her eye ..

Not like this " she grinned removing her top..heading towards the water ..

As Tilly watches her jaw drops Jen is removing her clothes ..

As she slashes through the water Tilly watches on excitedly

Come on" Jen waved ".. The water feels amazing ..

Tilly stands watching Jen.. The thought of Jen being completely naked in front of her is giving Tilly butterflies ..

You comin in? Jen asks her cheeks slightly red ..

I don't know.. Tilly replied .. Is it a good idea? I mean .. What if someone comes?

Jen laughed loudly " so what? They can't see anything ..

Tilly bite her bottom lip.. Nerves rushed through her whole body

Tilly had been waiting for a moment like this for what felt like a life time ..

Her and Jen had been intimate before but Jen always stopped it before it went all the way ..

The last time they were together at the shack.. Tilly had made the first move .. Kissing Jen all over her neck working her into a frenzy.. As they got a little heated Tilly positioned herself on top of Jen .. Moving Jens legs so she was led in between them

Jen allowed Tilly to take control.. Feeling relaxed that Tilly was doing what she felt comfortable with .. That was until Tilly moved her hand over Jens breast .. Jen gasped pulling away from the kiss..

What? Tilly smiled.. What's wrong?  
Jen swallowed .. Nothing " nothing she repeated kissing Tilly again..

As Tilly kissed Jen deeper massaging her breast on top of her shirt .. Tilly got more excited about what was happening she wanted to take it further .. Slowly running her hand down Jens leg gliding it back up her skirt .. Her hand brushes against Jens underwear which caused Jen to jolt upright ..

We can't " she gasped

Tilly grinned " why not" ?

Jen panicked as much as she wanted Tilly in that way she was cautious .. She wasn't ready to take Tilly to that place in her life .. She was after all a virgin .. Although if she hadn't mentioned it Jen would never have known ..

Jen didn't want Tilly to feel embarrassed about being knocked back ..

It's the shack " she lied .. I .. Um.. I don't think here is a good idea "  
She explained as she pushed Tilly off her standing up

" anyone could walk in" plus it should be special and well.. Look at this place ..

Tilly watched as Jen made her excuses ..  
If you don't want too..

What. ? No no god no " Jen smiled sitting next to the red head .. I want to" just not here " ok?

Tilly agreed ..

Tilly? Jen called knocking Tilly out of her thoughts of that night ..

Well? Jen laughed splashing around..

Tilly looked around .. The place was deserted.. Throwin caution to the wind Tilly stripped down to her bikini and joined Jen in the water ..

Oh my god" she gasped " it's freezing ..

Try being naked " Jen laughed ...  
I find it exhilarating .. She added as she led back .. Revealing her breasts

Tilly's couldn't take her eyes off Jen .. Her body now completely under water ..  
Feeling brave she pulled her bikini top off .. Like this" she grinned ..

Wooohoooo" Jen cheered splashing the red head ..

The two fooled around in the water for a while .. Sharing kisses and gentle hugs ..

As they kiss Jen notices Tilly's lips turning blue .. "Come on let's get out " .. She winked

Jen swam off collecting the Towels .. Tilly blushed as she watched a very naked Jen walk out of the water ..

Here" Jen smiles handing Tilly a towel so she didn't have to reveal her nakedness ..  
They both wrap themselves up and run up the sandy bank Both collapsing on to the sand breathlessly ..

Tilly looked over at Jen watching her catch her breath ..

Promise me it will always be like this ? She begged

Jen smiled kissing the red head .. There was no need to answer ..


	35. Chapter 35

Once Jen and Tilly had dried and got dressed they headed back to the car ..

Dunno about you but in staving" Jen laughs as her stomach rumbles...

Mmmm yeah me 2! " Tilly agreed  
She'll we go to that cafe you "was" meant to wait for me in? Tilly joked..

Sounds good" Jen winked leaning in to kiss Tilly ..

It felt amazing for them both to Be able to feel free with each other .. No looking over their shoulders .. No worrying if anyone they new was around ..

As the park around the corner from the cafe Jen takes Tilly's hand in hers as they walk through the streets ..

I like this . She said swinging their arms back and forth.

Me too.. Tilly grinned squeezing Jens hand tightly ..

As they walked on to the high street Tilly panicked "shit quick " pulling Jen into an ally..

What!? Jen laughed ..

Shhhhhh it's Sinead and Bart.. " Tilly explained looking out across the street ..

What the hell are they doing out and about when I left Bart was in a weed coma and Sinead was hiding under a duvet..

Jen laughed ..

What? Tilly frowned..

Nothing it's just .. Well "she laughed harder" it's your face .. You've gone white as a ghost ..

Oh and you are ok with them seeing us then. ? Tilly asked sarcastically ..

Jen rolled her eyes peeping out . Well they've gone now so c'mon..

Ok" Tilly agreed double checking they had really gone ..

Maybe we should grab some food and go back to your hotel! She suggested .. Noticing the confused look on Jens face ..

What! ?

Uh well .. You remember when I said I didn't really have a plan.. Jen pouted..

Mmmmmmm.. Tilly sounded

Well I kinda forgot to actually book anywhere ..

Tilly gasped . .. Soooo we have no where to stay?

Jen shrugged.. Not as yet. ..but it shouldn't be to hard to find somewhere ...

Yeah for price of a small house" Tilly sulked .. Jen it's really expensive here...

Ah well I'll just use my credit card.. Jen said unfazed..

Unless you want to drive home? Tilly asked ..

What no way" was bad enough getting he " Jen frowned .. Oh uh unless you would prefer .. Jen added realising that they would be alone in a room together all night .. And Tilly might feel a little uncomfortable ..

Tilly laughed " uh no .. I have some money on me towards the hotel.

Jen shook her head.. No way.. I'm the one that came here and took you away from all your friends .. I'll pay..

After arguing back and forth or a few minutes they settled on Jen paying the hotel and Tilly buying lunch ..

Back at the car they eat their lunch while searching for hotels on the internet ..

Ok ok I found one .. Jen smiles .. As she scrolls through on her phone ..

As Jen calls waiting for someone to answer .. She fiddles with her sat nav.. Typing in the post code ..

Tilly watched on in amusement as Jen managed to work the sat nav finding off her lunch and hold a conversation on the phone..

A double room ?  
Oh unless you prefer singles? She asked looking at Tilly ..

Tilly smiled biting her lip .. " doubles fine ..

The side of Jens lip curled.. Doubles fine ..

How much ? She coughed .  
£170 wow.. She gaped .. Um no no it's fine ..

Tilly couldn't believe her ears .. No.. She whispered shakin her head and her hands .. Jen let's keep lookin .. That's to much..

Jen ignored Tilly's pleas.. Ok that's great do you want payment now or when we check in ?

Ok .. Ok thank you.. She said as she hung up..

Jen .. That's way to much .. I'm sure we can find like a b&b some where .. Tilly suggested..

Yes it's a little steep but we could be here all day looking.. And besides It's not like I have to pay it all in one go.. Jen smiled ..

It's fine Tilly .. Jen reassured her .. C'mon when are we ever gonna have this time again?

Mmmm" ok but I think you should let's help pay your bill when it comes in..

Fine" Jen agreed rolling her eyes .. So can we go?

Yessssss ok .. Tilly laughed under her breath ..

The location of the hotel was idea.,it was up in the woods just far enough away that they could grantee they wouldn't bump into any of Tilly's friends ..

This is beautiful " Jen smiles taking the her surroundings..

The hotel was a stunning white building with flowers all neatly set outside ..

The staff were immaculately dressed and offered a warm welcome ..

Hi" Jen grinned " I called awhile ago I have a room booked under Gilmore..

Certainly Madame .. Your room is ready for you .. The lady behind the desk smiled handing Jen the keys ..

Jen paid for the room and ordered some wine

Shoulda brought some from the shop" Tilly moaned as she noticed the price ..

Jen shook her head " Chill out ..

Tilly was excited to be in this position with Jen she just felt bad that it had worked out an expensive gesture

As they entered the room Jen threw her bag on the bed and headed to the bathroom ..

Tilly scanned the room .. It was modern with white washed walls a sitting area and a huge bed ..

Tilly bite her bottom lip as her mind wondered to watch could possible take place later inside that big bed ..

You ok? Jen asked noticing Tilly in a world of her own ..

What!? Tilly jumped worried Jen could read her thoughts .. Uh yeah . Yeah I'm fine ..

The door knocked

That will be the wine " Jen winked opening the door .. Taking the wine and glasses off the waiter ..

Shell we have this later? She asked

Mmm hmm" Tilly smiled .. I'm uh gonna grab a shower.. I got sand everywhere " she joked  
Causing Jen to laugh ..

Jen jumped on to the bed checking her phone as she waited for Tilly ..

It was only 3pm so they had plenty of time together ..

Jen was pleased the day had worked out as well as it did .. Her and Tilly had the chance to be a real couple for the whole day.. It was nice for them both to experience what it would be like without all the secrecy ..

Jens mind also wondered about what the night would hold ..

It was obvious they were going to share a bed .. But Jen was a little concerned about what would happen.. Tilly was a Virgin after all .. For the first time in a long time Tilly's age worried Jen ..  
Shakin the thought out of her head for the time being she didn't want it to ruin the little time they had ..

Face it when it happens " she said to herself ..

Once Tilly was out the shower the two decided to take a walk .. Finding a country pub they say outside .. Jen enjoying a glass of red wine while

Tilly stuck to orange juice ..the last thing she wanted was to be asked for I.d in front of Jen ..

You picked a good day to come find me " Tilly smiled lookin up at the sky ..

I know " Jen grinned siping her wine .. I love the summer .. It makes everyone happy .. Makes people feel good about them selfs ..

Ha yeah except me " Tilly joked .. The sun brings out my freckles.. I end up going through way to much foundation trying to hide them..

Jen smiled ..why would you want to hide them? I love your freckles .. Their cute"

Tilly shook her head .. Cute as in 12 year old cute or...

Jen laughed .. Cute as in "sexy cute .. Cute as in they make me want to kiss you over .. And over .. And over.. She teased as jaw placed her lips against the red heads ..

Well.. I like the sound of that " Tilly giggled as she kissed Jen back .

An hour or so later Finishing off her wine Jen got up " c'mon let's go back ..

I'll grab a shower and then maybe we can go for some dinner ! What do you say ?

Yup sounds good to me . .. Tilly grinned grabbing Jens hand as they head back ...

Jen jumps in the shower while Tilly quickly replies to the 4 messages she has off Maddie ..

Jen appeared from the bathroom in a pair of Jens and a vest.

Tilly was impressed she had never seen Jen casual before... It was always floral dresses or skirts and blazers ...

Oh so you do own some less treachery clothes? She joked ..

Jen threw her wet towel at her " shut up.. I thought if better dress down .. Don't want people thinkin I'm your mother now do I ? "

Tilly burst out laughin .. " hardly ..

So shell we go down stairs? Jen asked

Mmm do we have too"  
I mean I'm not that hungry " tit shrugged .. Plus I'm not comfortable with you lookin so sexy in those right jeans " she swooned playfully as she crawls across the bed to where Jen was stood .  
" I'd much rather have you to myself" she whispered as she kissed Jens neck ...

That's a little selfish Miss EVans " Jen muttered as she embraced Tilly's touch ..

Well I am an only child " Tilly joked .. I've never had to share. ..

So? What do you say? .. How about we open that very expensive wine and... "Tilly didn't need to finish her sentence .. Her grip on Jens behind and her lips on Jens neck spoke for it's self ..

Jen felt her insides come alive .. Tilly wax seducing her and she was powerless to stop her ..


	36. Chapter 36

Tilly turns Jen around to face her .. She wastes no time in letting Jen know exactly what she wanted ..

Kissin Jen deeply entering her tongue for added measures .. Her fingers running through Jens hair trailing down to her neck ..

Jens head was in a spin she hadn't seen this side of Tilly before ..

Tilly was controlling her like a puppet.. Makin all the moves .. Instigating the moment..

Jens mind is blank her whole being is under Tilly's spell..

Feeling Tilly caress her skin with her hands .. Feeling her plump lips on her neck and earlobe ..

Tilly's hands begin to wonder .. One up to Jens neck the other down to her thigh .. Her fingertips tickling her as they glide that little bit higher .

As the kissing intensify Tilly tugs at Jens skirt pulling it down slightly ..

Woaaaah" Jen Gasps coming to her sense..

What? Tilly frowns and Jen pulls away from her grasp ..  
What's wrong?

Wrong? Jen laughs nervously .. Nothing uh nothing's wrong..

So why are you over there and I'm over her"? Tilly smiles..biting her bottom lip..

Jen was nervous, scared and excited all at the same time .

She had thought about this moment , what it would be like, how it would feel.. Now it was here Jen was a little apprehensive ..

Tilly I uh... Um.. Shell we have some wine? Jen asked trying to defuse the situation .

I don't want any wine... Tilly replied as she walked towards Jen ..

I want you to come back over here" she added pulling Jen towards the bed..

Jen swallowed hard " as much as she wanted this to happen. She was terrified .. It was after all Tilly's first time " not that it showed"

Part of her fear was because of Tilly's age" 17 was young no matter how mature she was ..  
Once they had taken it to that "level " there was no going beck

In Jens heart she loved Tilly .. She felt a over whelming connection to the red head ..

But in her head she was telling herself it was a bad idea..

Tilly .. .. Jen muttered as Tilly kissed her neck again ..

Tilly.. Tilly . Tilly stop .. She panicked ..  
Tilly looked at Jen studying her face

Can we just . .. Just slow down ..

Why? Tilly asked shaking her head

Jen took Tilly's hands in hers .. She didn't want her to feel rejected..

I just think that um.. Well that we should just . .. Um .. I mean we have all night ..don't we?

You don't want me? Tilly sulked

What ! ? No that's not it " god that's defiantly not it.. Jen said trying to reassure her ..

Ok look .. Jen sighed .. Sit with me? She asked as she sat at the end of the bed ..

I'm gonna be honest with you .. Ok?  
Taking a deep breath..  
" I'm terrified Tilly .. She laughed ..this moment .. Being here with you .. Alone .. Knowing what could.. Might.. Will happen.. It's scary stuff ..

Tilly nodded her head slightly put out at Jens explanation..

Rigggggght" so basically you don't want to sleep with me?

Jen rolled her eyes she wasn't going a very good job of explaining ..

It's not that I "don't " want to.. It's well..  
It's a big deal.. I mean it will our first time .. You first time "ever" ..  
That's a lot of pressure ..

Jen .. Tilly moaned .. I know what your saying and I get it.. I'm nervous too.. But good nervous " I've waited for this for a long long time ..

I couldn't think of a better place to lost my virginity.. A beautiful hotel with a beautiful women..

Or is there more to it then your making out? She asked folding her arms..

What do you mean? Jen frowned

Well you are .. Were my teacher.. Your older .. Tilly reeled off ..

Jen sighed heavily .. Honestly? Yes they are factors..but making sure your first time is special is an even bigger one ..

Tilly stood up in front of Jen twisting her hair with her fingers ..

Jen " I want my first time to be here . With you " right now ...but.. If your not ready then well... I'll sulk for a bit " Tilly joked .. But I'll understand ..  
You just don't want to take us there" she shrugged

Woooooah that's not it" Jen swallowed "that's not it at all.

Tilly you mean everything to me" Jen smiled .. And I would love nothing more then to make love to you but ..

But nothing " Tilly giggled .. Pulling Jen down onto the bed ..

Climbing on top of the brunette.. " stop over thinking .. She whispered as she gently kissed her ..

You came all this way .. Let's not waste it "

Jen gave in .. Tilly made her feeling clear she wasn't taking no for answer ..

Deciding to just go with the moment she began to kiss Tilly harder.. Pulling her down so her whole body was against her own ..

The two entwine the limbs together becoming as one ..

Nothing or no one was going to ruin this moment.. The wait was over for Jen and Tilly ..

Tonight they would take their relationship to a whole new level..

As Tilly works her way down Jens neck and across her collar bone Jen feels her her body shiver ..

The way Tilly touched her was like nothing she's ever felt before ..

Maybe it was because she had never felt this way towards another before .. She thought she had fallen in love before but it felt nothing like this ..

Jen gasps as Tilly pulls her legs apart so she can gain better access ..

Tilly smiled looking deeply into her eyes .." Relax.. She whispers  
.. Once Tilly positioned herself comfortably she began to thrust her body against Jens..  
The adrenaline rushing through her like a bolt of electric ..as she kisses Jens shoulder .. Smelling her perfume and the soap on her skin

Jen groans as she wraps her leg around Tilly's waist .. The feel of Tilly moving against her feels good ..

As hard as she try's to be cautious she can't help but fall into the moment ..  
She wants Tilly .. She wants to her touch .. Taste her scent .. Feel her lips ..  
Jen breaks away from the kiss to remove her top ..

Might as well get this off as well" Tilly joked tugging at Jens bra ..

While Jen removed her bra Tilly does the same .. The two lay half naked kissing and caressing each other ..

Their mouths hot from thirst heavy breathing .. Tilly uses her tongue to tease Jens .. Every time Jen attempts to touch it with hers Tilly moves it away.

Stop that" Jen moans with a giggle .stop what? Tilly plays dumb ..

You know what missy" Jen replies pushing Tilly off her taking the lead..

If you can't behave then your going to have to be punished" Jen teases ..

Ooooooo" I hope it's not detention " Tilly laughs ..

Nope" Jen grins as she lowers herself on to Tilly kissing her eating lips ..

Mmmmm you taste amazing" Jen swooned ..

I love you " Tilly blurted out..  
At first Jen was taken back she hadn't expected to hear those words

The more she took it in the more jen realised she wasn't afraid ..

Smiling at how beautiful the redhead looked underneath her she leant in towards Tilly's ear  
" I love you too" she spoke as she kissed Tilly's neck ..

Their love making begun .. Jen was careful not to over whelm Tilly ..

Tilly if I do anything you don't like just say" ok!

Tilly laughed pushing herself into the sitting up position ..

Jen? Do me a favour ok ?  
Jen raised her eye brows waiting for Tilly to speak ..

Shut up" Tilly laughed as she look Jens breast in her mouth ..

Although Tilly had never been in this position she wasn't afraid ... Her body was telling her exactly what she wanted to do to Jen .. She didn't need to think or worry ..

As she teased Jens nipple between her teeth " Jen gasped as she let her head fall back ..

Tilly was Pleased with herself .. Seeing Jen relax and groaning at her touch must have meant she was doing something right ..

The more Tilly kisses Jen the more she wants her .. Slowly and a little nervously she slides her hands across the crotch of Jens jeans .. Massaging her tenderly ..

She gently pushes Jen on to her back kissing her toned stomach .. The whole time Jen has her eyes closed .. Whilst keeping her lips on Jens skin she removes her shorts leaving just her under wear..

Feeling Jen over her jeans wasn't enough for Tilly anymore ..

Being cautious knowing Jens fears she toyed with Jens button .. Undoing it and slowly undoing the zip revealing a pair of black thongs.. Jen lifted her leg to tell Tilly is was ok to remove them..

Once the pair lay entwined in just there underwear Tilly doesn't waste any time ..

While they Share intense passionate kisses Tilly runs her hand into Jens underwear.. Instantly feeling Jens heat..

Jens eyes shoot open for the first time thoughts flow through her head ..

Tilly's hands were in her pants and the feeling was immense .. Jen couldn't believe how good Tilly made her feel.. It was like she knew exactly what Jen liked .. Her inexperience didn't show..

Oooh Tilly .. Jen whispers as Tilly slides get fingers through Jens wetness..

Jen bites her bottom lip seductivly  
Feeling her heat rising the more Tilly teases her ..  
Knowin she was about to explode she rolls Tilly over ..

It was Tilly's first time so Jen wanted to give her something to remember

She grins at Tilly looking directly into her eyes as she removes Tilly's briefs..

Kissing her lips quickly .. running her mouth down on to Tilly's neck and collar bone past Her chest stopping to heighten her arousal by taking her nipple in her mouth ..

Tilly groans pulling the pillow close to her face as if she was preparing for what's about to happen..

Jen leaves a trail from Tilly's breasts down to her stomach dipping her tongue into her belly button.. As she reaches Tilly's moist area she glances up at her

You ok? She asks  
Tilly opens her eyes smiling at her lover ..

Mmmmmm she answers stroking Jens hair .. With a smile

If you need me to stop "

Jen! Tilly laughs licking then biting her bottom lip. .

Jen was happy Tilly was ready ..

Lowering her head she gently kisses Tilly between her legs ..

Tilly gasps loudly gripping the duvet..  
The feeling over took her body .. Jens lips felt amazing ..

Her desire flowed fast.. Jen lightly sucking her in ... Her tongue running through Tilly's lips.. Causing Tilly to moan louder ..  
Her legs shaking she opens them a little more giving Jen better access to all of her .. Jen enters Tilly with 2 fingers gliding slowly in And out of Her opening ..

She can't help but smile at Tilly's reaction .. Her head buried into the pillow her knuckles white from the force of her grip on the duvet ..

Jen was giving Tilly something she's never felt before ..

Fasting up her pace she continues to kiss and suck Tilly in until Jen feels a rush over liquid pour out of the red head. ..

Tilly begins to pant heavily her toes curled and her body shaking she let's go ..  
A full on orgasm takes over her .the pillow she bites in to drowned out Her cries of ecstasy  
..

Jen takes her in her arms as she takes control of herself ..  
It takes Tilly a good few minutes to feel normal again .

Once her body returned to a more human state she lay in Jens arms .. Hot , sweaty and out of breath ..

Jen feeling the same .. Her love making with Tilly was probably one of the best sexual experiences she's had..

After lying in each other's arms for what seemed like forever Tilly finally raised her head to look at Jen ..

I'm hungry" she laughed ..  
Me too" Jen agrees kissing Tilly's head.. Shell we go down stairs and get dinner ..

Nooo" Tilly sulked .. I don't want to move.. Well I don't think I can move" she joked her legs still feeling shaky..

Can't we call down for something instead?

Jen still laughing from Tilly's last comment nodded .. Yeah ok ..

As Jen called room service ordering food she turnt to Tilly ..

Your defiantly ok aren't you" she worried..  
Tilly sat up.. Leaning into Jen kissing her lips ..

I'm better then ok ...


	37. Chapter 37

Once they had eaten they led back in bed .. No noise or chit chat.. Just the two of them cuddled in together holding hands ..

After a few more moments Tilly sat up looking at Jen ..

Jen? .. I know this is going to sound really cheesy but .. Well .. This has been like the best day of my life!

Jen grinned.. So your not bothered about leaving Maddie and gang?

Maddie and the gang who? Tilly laughed .. Nope in fact I haven't given them a second thought since I left Maddie's house ..

Awwww" jen smiled wrinkling up her nose

"Well Miss Evans.. This has been a pretty memorable day for me too.. And you know what the best bit about it is?

What"? Tilly smiled biting her lip..

It's not over yet" Jen grinned pushing Tilly down onto the bed ..

Ooooo" Tilly giggled under her breath ..

The two make love for the second time . It was as passionate and exciting as the first ..

Tilly could get use to this "she thought .. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world .. she was making love to that most beautiful women she'd ever seen

She actually got to be intimate with Jen ... Tilly was infatuated with her .

She was talent , clever , caring, passionate , intelligent, and she right there and then was all Tilly's ..

As they lay on their sides facing each other Tilly decides to make sure Jen holds no concerns over what has happened

Are you ok? She asked  
Jen frowned with a smile.. Yeah why ?

Tilly shrugged .. Don't know just want to make sure! I don't want you to worry or panic about well .. You know

Jen shook her head" I'm not worried.. I was a little scared yes.. But now? She shakes her head again..

Good because I don't want you to think we've done anything wrong" I wanted this .. Tilly smiled

Jen kissed Tilly gently " I did too.. It's just .. Well it was your first time .. I .. I .. I didnt want to disappoint you

Hardly" Tilly laughed

You know what I mean! Jen said rolling her eyes .. A persons first time should be all they hoped it to be..

It should be a fond memory .. I wanted it to be special for you !

It was" Tilly assured her.. More then special ..

Good! Jen smiled

Tilly studied Jens face for a few seconds" what was your first time like?

Jen raised her eyes brows.. Mine?

Mmmhmmm" Tilly nodded ..

Jen puffed her cheeks out .. Um.. Tut .. It um.. Well .. It wasn't anything like this!

Tell me!

Jen bite her lip she wasn't great at talking about her past .. But she felt at ease with Tilly ..

Ok! Ummm his name was Jamie

His! ? Tilly chocked .

Jen laughed "yup..

Tilly was shocked to know that Jen had slept with a boy.. Curious she urged her to continue ..

Tilly when I was in high school my sexuality was a big issue for me .. I was frightened by my thoughts and feelings ..

I thought they would pass .. If I ignored them ..

When I was 16 my friends and I use to hang out at the local ice rink .. Jen explained ..  
There were like 7/8 of us .. Anyways kids from other schools use to hang there as well..

While my friends would talk about which boys they fancied the most I was to busy staring at the older girl who use to hand out the skated" Jen laughed ..

We all got talking to a group of lads. Use to skate around with them .. Drink cider at the local park ..that kinda stuff

Uh naughty " Tilly joked

Jen laughed... Yup.. Well anyway Jamie was the cool kid if you like .. He was tall , good looking .. He dressed nice .. Use to wear really nice aftershave .. All the girls liked him ..  
And one night he told Hayley he fancied me..

Who's Hayley? Tilly asked

Jen smiled .. Hayley was and still is my best friend . She lives in London .. We did everything together.. She's been my rock .. My lifeline .. We're super close

Tilly liked hearing Jen had someone close to her .. She hadn't really spoke about her life or her friends and family before.. So for Tilly to know Jen had someone looking out for her meant a lot ..

My first thought was .. I don't really fancy him .. Jen continued.. I couldn't really pin point to my friends why .. Other then the fact he was a boy" Jen joked..

But still I .. I thought that maybe if I went out with him .. I might forget these feelings I'd been having ..

We went out for a bit .. And then one weekend his mate had a party .. Jamie invited me and all my friends .. By then they all kinda hooked up with his mates

Anyways we .. Went to this party and Jamie showed me to this room ..

He uh . Had lit candles and had some really horrible wine .. Jen laughed remembering that moment..

He obviously planned it but bless him he was so sweet.. He told me we didn't have too .. You know If I wasn't ready ..

And were you? Tilly muttered

Jen shook her head .. I just wanted to stop having the feelings I had .. I wanted to be " normal" so ..

She coughed clearing her throat " I went with it .. I thought that maybe if I had sex with Jamie then everything would be how it should be !

Tilly felt sad for Jen . It must have been really hard for her to have felt the way she did ..

Tilly herself was open about how she felt from an early age.. She knew she didn't like boys and made no effort in pretending other wise ..

So after you? What ? Knew you were defiantly gay?

Jen felt a lump in her throat .. She hadn't been so open about her life with anyone .. She actually hadn't shared this story with anyone in a long time .. Tilly made her feel like she could say tell her anything ..

I guess so.. Jen sighed .. I mean" it was horrible . .. Not Jamie cause he was lovely to me.. But the whole sex thing " I hated every minute of it! It was awkward and uncomfortable .. I remember just looking at the posters on the wall.. Luckily it didn't last very long " Jen laughed ..

Then what happened? Tilly whispered feeling tears in her eyes..

I cried" Jen admitted .. I cried like a baby.. This wasn't me.. It wasn't what I wanted and it was after that .. They I realised I had to be honest with myself ..

I was gay..

Was that easy? You know after pretending for so long ? Tilly asked

No .but . Jen smiled .. My friend Hayley.. She was amazing .. I cried to her .. Told her how I felt.. How I feel towards girls ..

She was just like.. "Well why didn't you just say that"? Jen giggled .. She helped me come out to my friend and family .ANd Every time we would be approached by guys she would simply tell them .." Back off she's a lesbian ..

Tilly laughed.. She seems nice .. Hope I meet her one day!

Jen smiled " you will ..

Well " Tilly sighed leaning into Jen.. " I'm happy you came out" she smiled kissing Jen on the lips .. And I'm glad Jamie was crap in bed " she joked

Awwwww" Jen pouted.. Poor Jamie  
He never did live it down" she laughed

I actually saw him before I moved up north .. It's a recurring joke that one night with Jamie turns a girl gay..

Tilly laughed awww  
Look Jen .. Thank you ..  
For? Jen frowned

Tilly shrugged.. I don't know.. For sharing this with me..

Well.. If we are going to be together then ' Jen smiled..

I love you .. Tilly whispered

Jen pulled her back in closer.. I love you .. She replied .

Now I don't know about you but I'm knackered..

Yeah" Tilly agreed.. Me too..

The pair curl up into each other and drifted off to sleep..

The day and night they shared was a beautiful memory to keep ..  
Tilly had become a women and Jen had fell a little bit more in love with her

As they lay sleeping their plans of a beautiful future are heavy on their minds ..  
It's just a shame none of them knew what they were about to face..

Thanks for reading...

Look out for future jelly tales xxx


End file.
